La Vida despues de la Muerte y Traición
by I Vendetta
Summary: Traduccion NO autorizada- Harry de veintidos años, se mudo a Forks para establecerse y abrir una panadería. Él ha visto la muerte y la traición sufrida a manos de los que confiaba. Tiene un secreto ser el Maestro de la muerte. Las cosas cambian para Harry, dándole una razón para vivir que no sea su ahijado por primera vez. HarryxJasper. Slash
1. Estableciéndose

Agrego esta historia porque si la leí en ingles y francamente me encanto, busque la traducción y la encontré pero desgraciadamente la traductora no lo seguio, así que aquí me tienen, tratando de traducirla y terminarla jaja.

Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece y ya saben el resto.

Historia original de DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan.

La Vida después de la muerte y traición

Capítulo 1

 **Estableciéndose**

Harry Potter bajaba por la avenida de forks con el golpeteo de la música a la distancia, traía abajo el descapotable de su Ferrari color plata. Aunque una mirada a las nubes le hizo preguntarse si tendría que ponerlo asía arriba. No pudo evitar sonreír, era casi como estar en casa. El tiempo en el Reino Unido nunca fue realmente bueno, aparte de tener uno o dos meses en el verano. Tenía veintidós años y no había estado en el mundo mágico desde hace cinco. Él estaba buscando una tienda libre para convertirla en una panadería, después de todo había ido a la universidad y estudiado, no iba a dejar que eso se desperdiciara ahora. Además de que le gustaba hornear incluso había creado sus propias recetas. Las que esperaba que fueran populares y así atrajera a la gente a su nueva tienda. Estaba empezando a perder la esperanza y entonces lo vio, a dos puertas de una tienda de café. La tienda que quería, además tenía una vivienda en la parte superior, seguro también en venta. Lo que significaba que podía vivir encima de la tienda, harry nunca se había preocupado de mostrar la cantidad de dinero que tenía. Excepto sus carros se corrigió pensativamente. Tenía dos, un Ferrari y un Peugeot. Tenía el Peugeot para utilizar cando su ahijado estaba con él. Se ocupaba de Teddy los fines de semana dándole a Andrómeda un descanso muy necesario. Además de que realmente no quería ser un desconocido para teddy. Después de todo tener un padrino al que no se le ve muy amenudo no era correcto, así que él se aseguraría de ser un padrino adecuado para teddy. Se le permitía la diversión, pero con reglas claras y justas para el niño, él tenía que tener un cierto sentido de estructura para el bien de teddy.

Como solo tenía una semana para encontrar y obtener una propiedad adecuada, aparco con rapidez y eficacia el coche fuera de la propiedad. Observo el numero antes de sacar su teléfono, ya que había venido al mundo muggle sabia como trabajar sobre la marcha. Le gustaba ser capaz de comprar un montón de cosas, si los Dursley lo vieran seguro morirían de los celos y la ira que verlo les provocaría.

-Hola, Inmobiliaria de Forks , habla Ashley, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?—pregunto la voz.

-Hola, estoy interesado en una propiedad que tiene a la venta—respondió Harry ya imaginando la pequeña panadería.

-¿Qué propiedad?—Ashley pregunto con entusiasmo.

-La que está a dos puertas de la cafetería que está en la avenida—dijo Harry simplemente. Tocando con impaciencia el volante con su pulgar, sin embargo, su mente se dirigió al antiguo edificio, imaginando como podría arreglarlo. Tenía impaciencia por comenzar; por desgracia todo tendría que ser hecho de la manera muggle. Con la magia podría tenerlo todo preparado en menos de dos días, mientras que de la manera muggle por desgracia tomaría mas de dos semanas o tal vez un mes.

-Ah sí, el antiguo restaurante chino—dijo Ahley tras comprender adecuadamente de lo que el estaba hablando, haciendo clic en la distancia en su ordenador.

Harry noto que en forks tenían una gran cantidad de restaurantes, moteles y demás, pero sin un centro comercial o algo parecido para atraer a los turistas. Era una pena dado que la ciudad podría ser mucho mejor de lo que era, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, así le gustaba a los habitantes.

-¿Cuánto cuesta?—pregunto Harry con impaciencia, mirando su reloj. Esperando que tal vez tuviera las llaves del lugar para esa noche. De lo contrario, tendría que hospedarse en un motel, algo que odiaba hacerlo. Esos pequeños pueblos no eran conocidos por sus turistas, despues de todo los cuartos eran tan simples, solo una cama, un viejo televisor y una puerta con cerradura sin duda.

Ella le dijo que el edificio estaba en venta por $531,621.94.

Harry lo miro pensativo, sopesando los pros y los contras de comprarlo. Si la panadería no tuviera éxito, al menos tendría un lugar donde alojarse, no tenia sentido tener un que invertir en una tienda que no diera ganancias. No es que lo necesitara, solo era la realidad. Harry no era abido de desperdiciar el dinero dado que no lo tubo asta los 17 años.

Tan pronto como cumplió los 18 años la fortuna de sus padres estuvo a su disposición. Su herencia solo fue mitigada por los gastos ocasionales de howarts, para sus libros, uniformes, dulces y mas. No había gastado mas pensando que solo eso era lo que tenia. Fue un poco ingenuo la verdad.

-¿Señor? —Pregunto Ashley.

-¿Dónde están ubicados? Me gustaría comprar de inmediato—Dijo pensando en transfer el dinero, mientras más rápido mejor, después de todo su ahijado vendría ese fin de semana.

Ella respondió dando la dirección, que en realidad era a solo cinco minutos de donde estaba. Se subio a su coche, miro alrededor, viendo que estuviera despejado acelero el motor y despego, con velocidad llego a la calle, se estaciono en el exterior y segundos después Harry entro en el edificio.

-o-o-o-

-Hola Harry, ¿en donde estas ahora?—Pregunto Andrómeda, Harry le había dado el teléfono móvil, ya que ella estaba casado con un muggle que sabía de todo acerca de electrónica, así que no fue problema para ella contactarlo.

-Forks, Washington—Dijo Harry sonriendo -¿Cómo esta Teddy?.

-Esta en la escuela, creo que le gusta, por suerte no ha hecho magia delante de nadie—dijo Andrómeda, las habilidades metamorfagas de Teddy comenzaron mucho antes que las de su hija. Al menos sabia tratar a un bebe así… después de nymphadora. Teddy aun seguía cambiando su aspecto a su gusto.

-Solo hay que esperar— resoplo Harry con diversión –Yo no se cuantas veces hice magia accidental en la primaria, ¿Hace amigos? ¿Es feliz?—No quería que la vida de teddy fuera similar a la suya, no le importaría que tuviera que hacer, no dejaría que su ahijado fuera intimidado por nadie.

-Oh, si, me ha dicho que hizo dos amigos cercanos—Dijo Andrómeda.

-Eso es bueno—Dijo Harry aliviado, Hablaba mientras caminaba alrededor de su nuevo hogar, la planta baja era lo suficiente grande para sus planes, dos habitaciones separadas ambas de buen tamaño.

La parte trasera era donde pondría hornearía, al frente donde vendería. La chimenea era acogedora; iba a colocar un sofá marrón agradable y unas pocas sillas alrededor. El resto del lugar tendrían mesas y sillas para que se sintieran cómodos. El segundo piso seria su casa, No necesitaría mucho espacio, no necesitaba comprar una casa grande, dado que viviría solo. No parecía una perdida para el, todo el mundo tenia sueños sin cumplir ¿porque el no?. A pesar de que sabia que seguiría siendo de esa manera, no era como si fuera a establecerse con alguien y vivir felices para siempre. Harry tenia un secreto que no le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Andrómeda. El era el Maestro de la Muerte; que no había envejecido mucho en los últimos cinco años. El era inmortal, que nunca lo vencería la edad y nunca moriría.

Lo había entendido a la manera difícil, pero no le gustaba pensar en eso, afortunadamente Andrómeda no viviría lo suficiente para llegar a sospechar de su existencia al no envejecer, todos los magos envejecían lentamente, parte de la herencia mágica, bastaba con mirar a Dumbledore, de ciento sesenta años de edad, mas o menos, nunca se pondría a si mismo en algo asi, perder a tu pareja o a alguien importante eso si incluso tuviera una vida plena, pero conociendo su suerte deseaba al menos un mes de felicidad antes de que algo le sucediera.

-¿Qué vas a hacer mientras estas ahí?—Andrómeda le pregunto con curiosidad; cuando habia vivido en escocia durante un año no hiso nada. Ella había estado preocupada por el, entonces se mudó a Francia y aprendió a cocinar, aprendió de los mejores que encontró. Entonces se mudo a Inglaterra para asistir a la universidad, ahora estaba en forks y tenía curiosidad de sus planes, desde luego no era la vida que el mundo mágico había previsto para su salvador. No es que ellos supieran, nadie en el mundo mágico había visto ni un pelo de Harry Potter en cinco años, fue ella la que lo ayudo a escapar del mundo mágico y le hablo de sus bóvedas a las que tubo acceso al cumplir los diecisiete años.

-abriré una panadería, voy a hacer bueno uso de mi educación—dijo Harry con ironía – Voy a utilizar la parte superior de la tienda para vivir… si tiene éxito encontrare un lugar mas permanente—le dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

La casa tenia tres dormitorios, así que había un montón de espacio para Teddy y el mismo, agradecido por su interrupción, se había pasado un año deprimido por ese mismo tema. Nunca es capaz de establecerse, si no fuera por Teddy, Harry no sabía dónde estaría, se aseguraría que nada le faltara al niño, se aseguraría de que vivirá feliz, algo que desafortunadamente su padre no podía hacer.

-Eso esta muy bien Harry!—Le respondió ella muy alegre, sabía que había estado deprimido hace cinco años.

Sabia que Harry era un padrino para Teddy, así el también tendría una buena razón de vivir, se alegraba de que al menos Teddy tendría una figura masculina en su vida, una figura paterna. Remus habría sido un buen padre y Dora una excelente madre, a veces se enfadaba con dora a pesar de que debía haberse quedado, ella debió haber pensado en Teddy, pero su hija siempre se había precipitado, por eso había sido un buen Auror.

-Eso espero—Dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor, si era una buena inversión sabría muy pronto. Se preguntó si aparecer todas sus cosas seria sospechoso, pero, claro, no conocía a nadie aquí; no habría razón para que entraran a su casa.

-Te dejare para instalarte, tengo que hacer la cena—Dijo Andrómeda, estaba agotada y no podía esperar al fin de semana. Después de todo ella ya no era tan joven, avía perdido a su esposo e hija también, Teddy ayudaba claro, pero el dolor aún estaba allí.

-Esta bien, hablaremos mas tarde—Dijo Harry colgando el teléfono, saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y lo agrando a su tamaño correcto.

Saco su laptop y comenzó a comprar todo lo que necesitaba, dándose cuenta todo lo que ocuparía, pintar, mesas, sillas, tazas, cafeteras, fregaderos, platos, cubiertos, que no estaban incluidas en la maquinas que ocuparía para cocinar. También estaban los dulces que pondría al lado del mostrador, suspiro con cautela una vez que había terminado, significando ya la hora de dormir, a pesar del hecho de que aun había luz de dia afuera se obligo a permanecer despierto, podía tomar una poción para dormir sin sueño, de ese manera le resultaría difícil acostumbrarse a la diferencia de tiempo(que era bastante grande). No elaboraba sus propias pociones, pero por el aspecto y color sabía que estaba a salvo.

Se lebanto sabiendo que si permanesia mas tiempo sentado sucumbiría a la necesidad de dormir. El hecho de que fuera inmortal no quería decir que no necesitara dormir, un suspiro salio de sus labios una vez mas a medida que comenzó a decorar su casa mágicamente, decorando con colores blanco, caramelo y marrón. Normalmente lo haría a mano, pero tendría suficiente con la parte de abajo, eso si tendría que hacerlo a mano, pensó en contratar a alguien pero lo desecho, aunque no estaría de mas tener unas cuantas personas que lo ayudaran, solo trabajadores temporales, como los estudiantes que siempre estaban en busca de dinero, por otra parte con todo lo que tenían que trasladar tendrían que ser bastante fuerte, las cosas mas grandes las movería mágicamente.

Después de una hora de trabajo se relajo, todo lo que había ordenado llegaría al dia siguiente, tenia un letrero en la puerta para los interesados en el trabajo. Su casa estaba al menos de cierta manera habitable, tendría que comprar alfombras y similares, pero esperaría a hasta tener la panadería en funcionamiento. Tenia su cama y la de Teddy también, aunque tendría que esperar hasta mas tarde para regresarla a su tamaño adecuado, también conseguiría una línea telefónica y posiblemente internet, no podía seguir usando el aparato inalámbrico costaba mas de lo que valia aveces. Esteraba tener terminada la tienda para el sábado cuando Teddy usara el traslador.

La oscuridad al fin cayo y finalmente tomo la poción para dormir sin sueños y se fue a la cama, al día siguiente sería un nuevo día.

-o-o-o-

-Harry se despertó con su corazón palpitando, mientras miraba alrededor preguntándose que estaba pasando, su teléfono estaba sonando, con torpes manos debido al sueño lo tomo –Hola?—dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Hola, llamo por el trabajo temporal—pregunto una voz joven.

-Uhm…¿Tienes experiencia en un ambiente de trabajo?—pregunto Harry enseguida.

-Arreglo los coches de las personas cuando no estoy en la escuela—dijo la voz.

-¿Cres poder levantar objetos pesados y pintar?—Pregunto Harry

-Claro, soy bueno para ambos—dijo con confianza y con secreta diversión filtrándose en su voz.

-Muy bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—Pregunto animado

-Jacob Black—Dijo Jacob sonando esperanzador

-Tu edad es..—dijo Harry

-Dieciocho—Dijo Jacob inmediatamente

-Vas a la escuela—le dijo Harry

-Ultimo año, en pocas semanas se inician las inscripciones—dijo Jacob con una voz ahora curiosa.

Tenia curiosidad por conocer al ingles que estaba abriendo una panadería, nadie se quedaba aquí, siempre querían alejarse de esta ciudad tranquila, sus propias hermanas se habían ido, dado lo que le paso a leah era realmente una buena cosa.

-Esta bien, empiezas en una hora si estas interesado—le dijo animado Harry

-Tengo un par de amigos que estarían interesados—le dijo Jacob

-Tráelos también—dijo Harry, saltando cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta –Tengo que irme, adiós—salto de la cama, poniéndose algo de ropa para abrir la puerta. Se sorprendió de ver su pedido esperándolo, se pregunto si todo llegaría hoy, con suerte las cosas para la decoración vendrían pronto, las necesitaba primero, todo fue arrastrado lentamente asía la tienda donde firmo los papeles que le ofrecían los hombres a su izquierda.


	2. La Vida Continua

Gracias a AlexKuchiki5523, tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible, así que ten paciencia. Yo también moría de ganas cuando no actualizaban pronto, jaja

-o-o-o-

Tratare de traducirlo tal cual lo escribió el autor.

Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece… y ya saben el resto.

Historia original de DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan.

-o-o-o-

 **La Vida Continua**

Carlisle Cullen abandono el santuario que era su casa en el BMW negro. Trabajaba en el hospital general de Forks, a el le gustaba ayudar a la gente, por desgracia tenia un secreto muy grande que ocultar, por eso se ubicaban en ciudades pequeñas. Lo que significaba que no abría una sobrecarga en emergencias todo el tiempo.

Su dia consistió en ver a los adultos quejándose de dolores y molestias, de realizar operaciones cuando eran necesarias, uno de sus pacientes mayores tenía mal sus caderas, y hoy seria operado sucesivamente, la sangre ya no le molestaba a Carlisle se diría que ya era prácticamente inmune. Aunque no era tan fácil para el resto de su familia, especialmente para Jasper, ya que pasaba por el momento mas difícil.

Mientras conducía hacia el hospital observo un cambio en la rutina normal a la que estaba acostumbrado, su turno comenzó bastante temprano, gente leyendo el periódico, acomodando sillas mesas y personas gustosas de comenzar el dia. Sin embardo noto la apertura de la tienda que estuvo cerrada por unos cuantos meses, se pregunto ociosamente en que se convertiría la tienda, no muchas tiendas sobrevivían en Forks, dado que era una ciudad pequeña y la gente rara vez se aventuraba a quedarse en Forks a menos que fuera una estancia de una noche antes de seguir su camino.

Había pasado mucho desde que llego aquí en primer lugar , en ese entonces solo eran el, Edward , Rosalie y su encantadora esposa Esme. Habían formado un tratado, no aventurarse a las tierras de los cambia formas, a menudo esme se preocupaba en privado de sus "Hijos adoptivos", especialmente cuando se hizo evidente que no se enamorarían. Solo unos pocos años después carlise se había dado cuenta que eran demasiado diferentes, sin embardo, después de que se mudaran a Forks, Rosalie le pidió que convirtiera a Emmett, no se negó, salvaba a los que podía, ningún joven merecía la muerte, sobre todo, ninguno como Rosalie, Edward o incluso Emmett.

Finalmente dos compañeros mas se unieron a ellos. Y Edward finalmente encontró a alguien adecuado para el. Eran tan diferentes, que sinceramente le había sorprendido, en realidad creo que a todo el mundo sorprendieron. Alice era activa y burbujeante: Edwar era muy tranquilo y reservado, sin embargo, juntos hicieron la pareja perfecta, ¿y quien era el para discutirlo después de todo?. Edward merecía a alguien a quien amar, después de estar tan solo todos estos años. Jasper era el único en la familia que no tenia a alguien en su vida, se sentía mal por el, quería que tuviera su otra mitad. Se hizo aun mas retraído después de pasar tiempo con Charlotte y Peter. Lo que necesitaba era encontrar a su compañera; de lo contrario Jasper no seguiría viviendo esta vida, no ayudaba que nunca interactuaba con los demás, ni siquiera los de su propia especie. Aparte de Charlotte y Peter, y por supuesto su familia. Odiaba a los humanos, odiaba ir a la escuela, incluso muy a menudo el no asistía.

Incluso Edward se ausentaba desde el año pasado, su cantante se había trasladado a la ciudad, Edward y Alice habían huido al Clan Danali durante una semana antes de que Alice lo convenciera de volver. Afortunadamente Edward regreso junto a Carlise, se sintió muy orgulloso, suprimió su sed y sobrevivió a todo un año de estar sentado al lado de su cantante. No muchos vampiros podían decir que tenían la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. Sin embargo si la tenia y estaba extremadamente orgulloso de el y asi se lo hizo saber. Su hijo había hablado de no tomar biología este año, no que pudiera culparlo, lo mejor era evitar la tentación si se podía. A pesar de que Bella miraba a Edward de una manera que estaba empezando a molestar al vampiro de cabello cobre, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que no podía leer su mente, lo único que lo calmaba era saber que Alice podría ver lo que fuera a suceder.

Aparco el coche perfectamente, a pesar de los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente hoy, apago el motor e hizo el camino hacia el hospital, sonrió amablemente a la recepcionista, enfermeras y otros médicos que se encontró camino a su despacho. Así fue el comienzo de otro dia, en nueve días comenzarían las inscripciones en la escuela y todos tenían que ir. No les gustaba mucho la escuela, lo sabia, pero sin algo que hacer, empezarían a sentirse atrapados, cosa que sabia por experiencia propia, se pregunto ociosamente si Edward aprendería medicina de nuevo o si elegiría otra carrera esta vez. Se había graduado varias veces, pero nunca trabajaba en un hospital. El lado negativo de lucir joven, nunca seria capaz de trabajar por mucho tiempo antes de que tuvieran que desaparecer y empezar todo de nuevo

-Buenos días doctor Cullen, aquí están los archivos requeridos—dijo la enfermera haciendo su camino a su oficina, puso los archivos en su escritorio –El libro que quería no estaba disponible, lo he comprado para usted, espero que no le moleste—era evidente por su preocupación que era joven y nueva por aquí. A pesar del hecho de que el era mas nuevo aquí que ella.

-¿Conoce al nuevo ingles que se acaba de mudar aquí?- ella pregunto y las esperanzas de Carlise de que se fuera se marchitaron.

-¿Ingles?—Carlise pregunto sorprendido, debía estar en la nueva tienda, los rumores viajaban tan rápido…

-Oh, si, ¡Es tan educado!. Me encontré con el en su nueva tienda, por desgracia, estaba demasiado ocupado para hablar mucho—Chloe dijo casi haciéndole pucheros a Carlise.

-Ya veo—Dijo Carlise, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que conoció a otro ingles, era originario de Inglaterra, un hecho fácil de olvidar con su acento siempre cambiante para adaptarse a dondequiera que estuvieran. Incluso su familia había olvidado de donde era originario ya que eran todos de una u otra parte de America.

-Esta abriendo una panadería—Dijo Chloe sin dejar de hablar, a pesar de que Carlise trataba cortésmente de seguir con su lectura, _sin éxito_ , ya que ella con impaciencia espero a que le respondiera.

-Eso suena bien—Dijo Carlise, como si ellos no tuvieran suficientes tiendas de comida por aquí.

-¿Verdad que si?—Dijo sin aliento, efusivamente asía el.

-Lo siento, pero tengo estos archivos que leer—Dijo Carlise con una mirada de pesar en su rostro.

-Por supuesto doctor Cullen—Dijo parpadeando casi sin comprender antes de volver a salir, y solo entonces Carlise suspiro agradecido. Le gustaba lo que hacia, simplemente no le gustaban los rumores constantes hacia otras personas. La mayoría de las veces se trataba de su familia cosa que no le gustaba, por desgracia no podía esperar otra cosa de estos pueblos pequeños, era todo lo que tenían para hablar.

-o-o-o-

Jacob Black había llevado a Quil Ateara, Seth Clearwater y Embry Call, eran nombres raros, ¿pero quien era el para juzgar?. Draco era tan raro, así como los nombres de muchas personas de mundo mágico que no pudo evitar pensar. No tuvieron problema en mover el equipo que necesitaba trasladarse, cuando los vio supo lo que eran, podía sentirlo, una de sus habilidades por ser el Maestro de la Muerte, aunque no había podido distinguir diferencias antes entre otras _criaturas_ , no que lo fueran, pero moría por saber mas acerca de ellos, por desgracia, no podía simplemente preguntarles, no seria correcto.

-¿Dónde quieres esto Harry?—Jacob le pregunto, mirando al antes mencionado con curiosidad. Era muy joven, obviamente, Jacob casi babeaba sobre su coche, lo que no daría por conducir un coche como ese, _aunque sea una media hora_ , también era inglés, cosa que descubrió antes. Quil y Embry prácticamente tuvieron que arrastrarlo hacia la tienda y lejos del Ferrari plateado. Los había llamado "Señor" al principio, cosa que no le gusto a Harry, Teniendo en cuenta que no era mucho más viejo que todos ellos.

-Eso va en la parte de atrás, sino puedes con el, simplemente déjalo allí—Dijo Harry que había terminado de pintar la parte trasera de un color verde suave. Tenían que moverlo todo cuidadosamente, para evitar tener que hacerlo de nuevo, dudaba que tuvieran problema, después de todo eran puro musculo, tenia curiosidad acerca de ellos; no eran como Remus, aunque si más como su ahijado.

-Muy bien—dijo Seth, era, por mucho, el mas pequeño de ellos, aunque no por ello mas débil. En pocos meces sin duda alguna estaría igual de grande que el resto de ellos.

Harry vio la cocina con encanto, estaban acomodando todo con bastante rapidez, aunque no era aficionado a los lavabos los necesitaba para la limpieza, podría vivir con eso. Los chicos almorzarían después de colocar la encimera de mármol blanco que había elegido. Seria fantástico mezclarse con el color que había elegido para las paredes, no es que deseara ver gran parte de ella, ya que tenia planes para dos tablas de madera para cortar y poner estantes sobre ella.

Miro a su alrededor, moviendo la cabeza con satisfacción, y luego bajo la vista a su lista. Fue una larga lista, unas maquinas de batidos de piso, balanzas tanto normales como digitales, una laminadora que se utiliza para aplastar la pasta, pastas de azúcar y similares, refrigeradores que se utilizan para dar a la levadura tiempo para esponjarse. Cinco hornos de convección, tres refrigeradores (aunque uno ya se encontraba ahí, solo avía pedido dos por si acaso). Mesas de trabajo que debían traer hoy, Estantes donde pensaba poner productos horneados para enfriar o para poner en el horno (y tal vez incluso al congelador). Una cortadora de pan, cacerolas y sartenes, además de utensilios mas pequeños (que aun esperaba), además de ingredientes básicos que tendría que pedir en una orden grande, había querido conseguir un lavavajillas, pero no era lógico, dado que la mayoría de los utensilios eran muy grandes y no cabrían. Realmente necesitaba encontrar a alguien que le ayudara.

Ahora que la mayoría del equipo estuvo es su lugar, podrían comenzar con pintar la parte delantera de la tienda. Rápidamente abrió la gran lata de pintura, y sirvió una generosa cantidad en la caja bajo el rodillo de plástico e inmediatamente comenzó a trabajar. Había recibido miradas de los chicos cuando comenzó a ayudar, evidentemente, la mayoría de la gente que tenía dinero para contratarlos no ayudaban en el proceso. Harry no era así, aunque el no era como muchas personas _normales_.

No paso mucho tiempo para que los otros se unieran, y la pintura azul se extendió por todo el frente de la tienda. Harry solo dejo de ayudar cuando llamaron a la puerta y tuvo que firmar por las entregas. Afortunadamente todo lo que era entregado era pequeño y fácil de manejar, suficiente para que lo llevara una sola persona.

-Muy bien chicos ¿Por qué no almuerzan sin mi?—Dijo Harry entregándoles cincuenta dólares para que los gastaran en lo que quisieran –Nos vemos aquí aproximadamente en una hora y media—guardo su billetera, contento de tener el dinero ya convertido en dólares.

-Genial, ¡Gracias Harry!—Seth sonrió; su hermoso rostro iluminado por la alegría, todos los demás lo miraban con diversión y cariño, era evidente que eran cercanos, Harry no tenía idea de lo cercano que eran en realidad.

-No hay problema—se rio Harry antes de hacer un gesto con su cabeza para que se fueran, cosa que hicieron con gratitud después de haber estado trabajando toda la mañana.

-o-o-o-

Oooookk, disculpen la tardanza, pero ocupaciones, ocupaciones, ocupaciones jaja

Tratare de actualizar rápido pero bien hecho asi que ténganme paciencia, es de los pocos capítulos cortos, pero pronto vendrán mas.


	3. Ultimos Retoques

-o-o-o-

Tratare de traducirlo tal cual lo escribió el autor.

Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece… y ya saben el resto.

Historia original de DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan.

-o-o-o-

 **Ultimos Retoques**

Habían pasado cinco días desde que comenzó, miro alrededor y sonrió con satisfacción. Finalmente habían terminado, todo estaba en orden y tenia a Teddy en sus brazos mientras observaba a los hombres colocando el letrero en la entrada de su negocio. La señal era de color azul y verde, los colores exactos de su tienda. Se había puesto a pensar largo y tendido sobre un nombre adecuado, despidiendo un montón de nombres obvios y tontos que quería utilizar. Como "La guarida de los Merodeadores", "Panadería Potter" o "Panadería de Forks". Pero en lugar de eso se había decidido por un nombre, puso a Teddy en el suelo ya que luchaba por bajar.

Animus

Era Latín, significaba muchas cosas; como el valor, aliento, el alma de vida, sentimiento, pasión, orgullo, sensibilidad, vehemencia, la intención, el espíritu, el coraje, la voluntad y el intelecto.

Puede que no tenga nada que ver con la cocina, pero significaba algo para el, eso era todo lo que le importaba al final del dia, era una forma de honrar a su madre, padre, severus y todos los que habían muerto hasta el final de la guerra. Nadie había sacrificado mas de lo que debía, excepto, tal vez Severus, se estremeció al pensar en como lo había hecho, logro continuar durante la peor parte de la guerra, haciéndose pasar por alguien que no era, pensar en ello hizo que su respeto por el maestro de pociones aumentara dramáticamente. Las ciervas a cada lado representaban a su madre y al maestro de pociones, había pensado en usar el ciervo de su padre, pero se decidió por la cierva de Severus en su lugar, sabia que sin el, no habría sido capas de derrotar a Voldemort.

Teddy se aburría rápidamente solo con estar de pie allí. –¿Puedes darme una galleta Harry, por favor?—pidió el niño de cinco años, mirando a Harry con sus ojos color miel y su linda carita.

-Aun no tengo nada listo Teddy— dijo Harry mirando la cara triste de su ahijado -¿Por qué no vamos y hacemos unas, te gustaría eso?—a Teddy le gustaba ayudar, sobre todo cuando se trataba de comerlas, Teddy nunca engordaba, no importaba lo mucho que comiera, probablemente tenia que ver con el gen de lobo, aunque no fuera un hombre lobo tenia alguno de sus efectos, después de todo, Remus era su padre.

-¡SI!—dijo Teddy sonriendo animadamente, le gustaba ayudar a Harry a hornear porque era desordenado y divertido.

-Vamos entonces—dijo Harry mirándolo con ojos verdes y brillantes, quería a su ahijado mas que a nada en el mundo.

Dejo a los chicos terminando y entro en la ahora terminada cocina, respiro el olor a nuevo y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, realmente amaba trabajar con alimentos, se relajaba y le emocionaba cocinar. Era probablemente lo único que nunca le importo hacer para los Dursley, una ves que había conseguido la experiencia y podía evitar los golpes en la cabeza dados con cualquier objeto que tuviera su tia Petunia en sus manos. Agarro el delantal que colgaba junto a la puerta y se lo puso ante la atenta mirada de emoción de su pequeño ahijado.

-¡Arriba!—dijo Harry alzando a su ahijado a una silla, de esa manera podría alcanzar el mostrador y ayudar realmente, Teddy sonrio y permaneció de pie mientras Harry le ponía el delantal, no es que importara mucho, después de todo cualquier desastre seria limpiado con magia.

Harry tomo una bandeja grande y comenzó a recoger los ingredientes para las galletas de chocolate, además de que quería enviar a los chicos a casa con un regalo, ya que era su ultimo dia de trabajo después de todo. Jacob, Quil, Embry y Seth habían trabajado muy duro cosa que le agrado, estaba pensando en preguntarles si después de la escuela les gustaría trabajar en la panadería.

-¿De que clase te gustarían Teddy?—pregunto Harry mientras ponía todo en la mesa, rodeando puso los hornos a la temperatura correcta , e hizo su camino de regreso junto a su ahijado.

-¡Chocolate!—Teddy dijo inmediatamente saltando de arriba abajo en la silla con entusiasmo.

-Con cuidado—advirtió Harry deteniendo a su ahijado, no quería mandarlo de vuelta con un hueso roto o contusiones.

-Lo siento Harry—dijo Teddy haciendo pucheros.

-No quiero que te caigas, asi que no lo agas de nuevo, ¿deacuerdo?—dijo en voz baja para que entendiera su punto.

-Key—dijo Teddy asintiendo con la cabeza esperando con impaciencia para comenzar.

-Muy bien—dijo Harry poniendo un tazón delante de Teddy, junto con un tamiz –Ahora vamos a verter la harina y darle una sacudida. Agregamos un poco de bicarbonato, eso es todo, bien hecho… ahora un poco de sal y después lo dejamos a un lado—Teddy hizo todo lo que se le dijo.

Agrego mantequilla derretida, azúcar morena y azúcar glas, ayudado por Teddy lo mesclo todo, agrego vainilla junto con un huevo completo y la yema de otro. Batió hasta que estuvo cremoso y añadió un ingrediente mágico que le ayudaría a mantener a los cambia forma (y a su ahijado) llenos durante mas tiempo.

-Vamos a añadir las chispas de chocolate—dijo Harry entregándole a su ahijado el pequeño tazón de chispas, mesclo suavemente con una cuchara de madera hasta que estuvieron listos para hornear.

-¿Recuerdas lo que sigue después?—le pregunto a su ahijado.

-¡congelador, congelador!—dijo Teddy exclamando con alegría.

-Asi es, bien hecho—sonrió Harry con orgullo.

A continuación, comenzó a sacar porciones con una cuchara, para hacer las galletas del mismo tamaño. Colocando la última sobre una bandeja con papel para hornear y las puso en el refrigerador para que la masa se endureciera un poco evitando que las chispas se derritieran de manera deforme mientras se horneaban las galletas.

Mientras esperaba a que endurecieran un poco, comenzó un nuevo lote, esta vez con chispas de color blanco en su lugar. Las siguientes serian de avena y pasas y el ultimo lote serian de chocolate oscuro. Empezó a ponerlas en el horno una vez que estuvieron congeladas el tiempo suficiente, un hermoso aroma comenzó a flotar en torno a la cocina y a través de sus instalaciones. Harry amaba ese olor, pensaba que asi debería oler un hogar en su opinión.

-No te acerques demasiado Ted—dijo Harry mientras vertía jabón en los platos y comenzaba a lavarlos. Cuando todo estuvo hecho procedió a limpiar su nueva estación de trabajo dado que era vital mantenerla limpia, las personas podían enfermarse si la estación de trabajo no se mantenía adecuadamente. Era algo que aprendió de Antonio, su antiguo jefe mientras estuvo en París.

-¿Por qué esta obscureciendo ya Harry?— Teddy le pregunto mientras fruncía el ceño mirando al exterior.

-Hablaremos de eso mas tarde Teddy—dijo Harry con voz grave, el tono que usaba cuando se trataba de muggles y magia. Teddy se dio cuenta de eso por lo que solo asintió y comenzó a ver sus galletas en el horno de nuevo.

-Da un paso atrás Teddy, esta demasiado caliente para que puedas ayudarme—dijo Harry colocándose sus guantes, saco las enormes bandejas y las puso sobre los bastidores de enfriado que tenía. Afortunadamente las galletas eran tan finas que no tomaban mucho para enfriarse, regreso a apagar el horno, no quería correr el riesgo de olvidarse de hacerlo después, no que fuera a pasar algo ya que tenia todo prevenido por si tal cosa sucedía.

-¿Ya están listas?—Teddy le pregunto con impaciencia.

-Falta poco, ¿te gustaría un vaso de leche para acompañarlas?—pregunto Harry para distraer a su ahijado unos minutos.

-¿Leche con chocolate?—pidió teddy con ilusión.

-Solo tengo leche normal por ahora—explico Harry mientras caminaba hacia el refrigerador para sacar la leche.

-Esta bien, entonces—dijo Teddy sonriendo, al menos Harry tenia leche con chocolate en casa, podrían beberla cuando volvieran.

Le paso un vaso de leche a Teddy y guardo la leche antes de cerrar el refrigerador. Comenzó a colocar las galletas en pequeñas cajas de diez cada una, de variedades diferentes, el resto lo coloco en un platón grande para que Teddy pudiera elegir.

-Aquí tienes—dijo Harry dejando que Teddy tomara unas pocas mientras el tomaba un plato para servirse una, le dio una mordida y se sentó felizmente.

-Harry, ya terminamos—grito Seth, sonando muy satisfecho.

-Quédate ahí Teddy—dijo Harry mientras se abría camino a través de las mesas y sillas que ya estaban listas, noto que los dispensadores de servilletas estaban fuera. Tazas, vasos y platos estaban acomodados en su lugar y por supuesto una gran caja de pajillas estaban junto a el, manteles cubrían las mesas con el nombre de la tienda bordado y justo a un lado también la cierva. Lo único que faltaba eran unas flores, probablemente debería de ir a la florería y comprar unos pequeños ramos de lirios.

-Bien hecho chicos—dijo Harry moviendo la cabeza con satisfacción, fue tras su nueva caja registradora y saco cuatro sobres, les entrego a cada uno su paga junto con una caja de las galletas –Les hice unas galletas, espero que las disfruten—

-¡Huelen delicioso!—exclamo Seth, haciéndolo parecer mucho mas joven que a los otros.

-Si, mi ahijado también esta de acuerdo—sonrio Harry, que no vio la mirada sorprendida de los cuatro cuando olieron a su ahijado, cuando lo vieron se confundieron y sorprendieron a partes iguales. Sus ojos… ¡Eran color ámbar!, les recordaban a los Cullen, pero no era posible, Teddy respiraba y _estaba vivo_ , no había duda de que teddy seria la comidilla de la tribu esa noche.

-¿Cómo se llama?—Jacob pregunto con curiosidad.

-Teddy, Teddy Lupin—dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa triste mientras nombraba el apellido, eso les hizo preguntarse que había pasado con el padre de teddy para que Harry se pusiera triste.

-Suena británico, ¿Su familia también se mudo?—Seth pregunto con curiosidad mientras abría la caja de galletas y comía una gimiendo de placer. Si pensaba que Emily era buena cocinera, no era nada comparado con Harry, pero claro, tenia sentido porque el era un panadero, era lógico que fuera mejor.

-Algo asi—dijo Harry irónicamente, sin decir nada que no quiera –Gracias por su trabajo duro, si necesitan una referencia, siéntanse libres de llamar—

-Gracias Harry—dijo Jacob. Fue solo cuando abrieron el sobre que se dieron cuenta que habían conseguido cincuenta dólares extra, Harry les había dado un bono, por lo que estaban agradecidos.

-No hay problema…. disculpen—dijo Harry mirando a su ahijado -¿Cuántas has comido?—pregunto mirando a teddy que pretendía verse inocente.

-Ehm… ¿cinco?—Dijo Teddy con inocencia.

-Humm..—contesto Harry negando con la cabeza divertido—Acompáñame, tenemos que hacer una ultima cosa antes de poder cenar.

Teddy miro a Harry con curiosidad, ¿La cena?, ¡Ni siquiera había almorzado todavía!, además era de noche. Parecía olvidar que se habían sentado y comido siete grandes galletas de chocolate, sin embargo no dijo nada y en poco tiempo se encontraba en su asiento para niños en el Peugeot de Harry.

-Ya llegamos, vamos—dijo Harry abriendo la puerta para que teddy saliera. Pensó que solo hace una semana necesito ayuda, sacudió su cabeza para alejar el pensamiento melancólico, cerro su coche e hizo su camino asía la florería, después de caminar cinco minutos finalmente encontró un bonito ramo de flores.

Con cuidado tomo un bonito ramo de lirios que aun estaban cerrados, el olor era fresco, justo lo que el necesitaba. Retrocedió sin fijarse que había alguien tras el –Lo siento—dijo mirando al vampiro de ojos ámbar y pálida piel, aunque, no era un vampiro _normal_ , al parecer este vampiro se alimentaba de sangre de animales. A veces era conveniente ser el maestro de la muerte, no necesitaba ser tan curioso ya que lo sabia todo.

-Esta bien—dijo el vampiro sonriendo hacia el casi con compasión. También el traía un ramo, sin duda eran para su esposa, reflexiono Harry al ver el anillo en su dedo.

Llevaba la bata de medico aun con su tarjeta de identificación, _Dr_. _Carlise Cullen_. Un vampiro que era médico, ja!, oficialmente podría decir que lo había visto todo, ¿Cómo lo lograba?. Eso si era un misterio para Harry, miro alrededor y sus ojos se abrieron con rapidez cuando noto que no estaba su ahijado a su lado.

Estaba a punto de entrar en un completo estado de pánico cuando lo vio; se mecía de atrás hacia adelante en unos columpios de madera, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio olvidándose del vampiro y fue directamente hacia Teddy.

-¡No hagas nada asi de nuevo!—dijo Harry tan pronto estuvo a su lado –Me acabas de dar un gran susto—

-Lo siento Harry—dijo Teddy.

-Esta bien, vamos a casa—dijo Harry tomando la mano de su ahijado antes de que pudiera escapar de nuevo. No les tomo mucho pagar por sus flores, subir al auto e ir directo a casa.

-o-o-o-

Harry miro con disgusto su estufa rota, no tenia mas remedio que usar una de la tienda, había preparado una buena comida para dos, algo que le interesara a un niño de cinco años por supuesto. Le entrego a su ahijado su cena explicándole la diferencia de horario para el, coloco sal, pimienta y otros condimentos que necesitaba para disfrutar de una buena cena. Estaban comiendo en una mesa de la tienda, con las persianas abajo. No quería que los vieran atreves del cristal con curiosidad mientras comían. Regreso para servirse su porción colocando después sartenes y ollas usadas en el lavabo, tomo un tenedor para poder comer su cena.

Pero antes de darse cuenta, alguien lo sujeto por detrás y con un gruñido salvaje sobre su oído dijo – _¡Mio!_ -. Estaba atrapado entre el comedor y el solido pecho del vampiro, no tenia escapatoria.


	4. Atrapado

-o-o-o-

Tratare de traducirlo tal cual lo escribió el autor.

Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece… y ya saben el resto.

Historia original de DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan.

-o-o-o-

 **Atrapado**

Carlisle había visto al inglés salir; sintió una sensación de familiaridad, como de estar en casa… con solo escucharlo. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba su ciudad natal, aun después de todo este tiempo. Sus ojos le recordaron extrañamente a los de Edward y Jasper. Los ojos de Edward habían sido verdes, llenos de conocimientos antes de que Carlisle lo cambiara y del mas joven le recordaba a los de soldados cuando regresaban de la guerra, los cuales nunca se recuperaban después de haber visto tanta destrucción. Aunque no podía ser el caso de este niño, después de todo no había ocurrido ninguna guerra que pudiera causarlo.

Lo observo junto a un niño pequeño, olía raro, aunque no podía entender el _porque_ , estaba demasiado lejos para identificarlo, aunque se sintió sorprendido de ver el color ámbar de sus ojos. Nunca en su vida había conocido a un ser humano con ese color de ojos en especial, los observo salir de la tienda, sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos y busco un gran ramo de flores para su esposa. No pudo apartar por mucho tiempo los pensamientos sobre esos dos desconocidos, no podía negar que tenia curiosidad, pero tal ves los encontraría otro dia.

Una vez que eligió y pago las flores, se dirigió directo a casa, preguntándose como habría sido el dia para su familia, aparco el coche y entro a casa, entrego las flores a su esposa que le sonrió a cambio de unas simples flores, por eso amaba a su esposa, no importaba lo que el le diera, para ella era una reliquia de valor incalculable. Sabia el porque, nunca se había recuperado de su exmarido abusador. La mayoría de la gente pensaba que los recuerdos de los vampiros desaparecían, cosa que no era cierta, la mayoría de los recuerdos se quedaban.

Pensando en Alice, solo conocía a un vampiro que había perdido todos sus recuerdos de su vida humana y esa era _ella._

Esme nunca olvido el calvario que sufrió estando en manos de Exmarido, ni a su hijo recién nacido. Fue la primera vez que quiso hacerle _realmente_ daño a un ser humano. Solo se resistió sabiendo que esme lo necesitaba mas, aunque la idea siempre estuvo en el fondo de su mente… hasta que un día se enteró de que el hombre había muerto de una manera _bastante_ dolorosa, a manos de su hijo Edward. Fue en otro tiempo, cuando Edward aun no conocía a Alice, había sido una de las primeras víctimas del joven vampiro, a pesar de que no lo describiría como víctima ya que no lo era, un depredador, esa era la manera correcta de describir a hombre.

Fue de los pocos a los que Edward mato, en aquella época en que daba caza a humanos, Carlisle nunca se había considerado a si mismo o a su familia como depredadores, a pesar de la insistencia de Edward. Afortunadamente ese tipo de charlas terminaron con la llegada de Alice.

-¿Quién ha estado contigo?—pregunto jasper mirándolo con sus ojos ámbar llenos de curiosidad, olfateo a Carlisle, quien estaba desconcertado con las acciones de su hijo, ciertamente no era el Jasper que conocía.

-¿Disculpa?—Carlisle lo miro sorprendido, no podía creer que su hijo lo estuviera oliendo, ¡Precisamente a el!, podría ser el aroma de aquel niño el que despertara la curiosidad de su hijo, ¿Reconocería el olor?.

-¡¿Dime quien?!—exigió jasper, sus pupilas se dilataron rápidamente, aunque nadie pareció darse cuenta de ello. Su "Vampiro" estaba muy cerca de la superficie y podría tomar el control de la mente racional de jasper en cualquier momento. Podía oler a su compañero, después de tantos años por fin podía olerlo. El lo necesitaba, lo quería y lo obtendría.

-No se como se llama, acaba de mudarse a la zona y puso una panadería—Carlisle dijo confundido, ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¡y donde estaban los otros!, estaba completamente atónito y sin darse cuenta se quedó solo mirando a la pared, _jasper se había ido_ …

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?—pregunto Carlisle sintiendo un profundo sentimiento de aprensión escalando rápidamente por su columna, sin duda algo estaba a punto de suceder, si Alice hubiera visto algo ya se hubiera puesto en contacto -¿Dónde están los otros?—dijo mirando a su esposa.

-Alice y Rosalie fueron de compras, Edward y Emmet fueron a cazar—dijo esme, estaba igual de preocupada que Carlisle por el extraño comportamiento de su hijo.

Carlisle saco su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y llamo a Alice de inmediato.

- _¿Hola?_ —pregunto Alice

-Jasper acaba de salir, ¿Sabes que está sucediendo?

Alice se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, pudo escuchar a Rosalie preguntando que pasaba, pero Carlisle se mantuvo tranquilo.

- _No puedo ver nada_ —dijo minutos después de intentar ver a jasper, no había miedo en su voz, las únicas ocasiones que no podía ver nada era porque lo que trataba de ver ya no existía.

Carlisle se quedo petrificado en el lugar –Quédate aquí, voy a estar de vuelta tan pronto como me sea posible, seguiré en contacto—era su manera de decirle a Esme que estuviera cerca del teléfono y se fue con paso apresurado tras su hijo.

-o-o-o-

Jasper corría como jamás lo había hecho, su mente racional parecía haber desaparecido en cuanto el aroma de su pareja llego, era evidente que no era normal correr a través de una población humana a esa velocidad, afortunadamente corría tan rápido que nadie podía darse cuenta de que algo sobrenatural había pasado.

Cuanto mas se acercaba a su compañero podía olerlos a ELLOS, esto a su vez hizo a jasper aun mas salvaje, era suyo, no pertenecía a los cambia formas, había roto el tratado en su mente mientras hacia el camino a través de la tienda de dónde provenía el aroma de su compañero, aromas mezclados inundaron su nariz, los cambia formas, comida y dos fragancias que nunca había olido antes.

No podía detenerse a si mismo, tomo a su compañero y lo apretó asía el, su cuerpo volvió a la vida por primera vez, coloco su fría nariz sobre el cuello de su compañero e inhalo su aroma con lentitud. Quería remplazar con su aroma aquel desagradable olor dejado por los cambia forma. – "Mio" – gruño en el oído humano, no dejaría que nadie tocara a su compañero, ya sea humano, cambia forma o vampiro.

Cuando el vampiro de jasper se calmo, pudo notar como un temor se instalaba sobre su compañero, no quería que su compañero le temiera, asi que utilizo su don para tratar de calmarlo.

Harry sentía como si su corazón se hubiera detenido un nanosegundo dados los acontecimientos ocurridos, parecía que incluso después de la guerra su respuesta al peligro nunca hubiera desaparecido. Gracias a ser el maestro de la muerte supo que ese vampiro se alimentaba de animales, aunque pareciera que no por mucho tiempo dado como olisqueaba sobre su cuello.

Podía sentir el duro pecho tras su espalda, sus instintos mas bajos querían someterse a ese vampiro, la parte en su mente, aquella que había sido abusada, necesitaba amor _desesperadamente_. Aunque no esa parte que fue endurecida con la guerra, aquella que solo quería hechizar al vampiro lejos de el y destruirlo con el Fiendfyre, aunque sabia que no podía arriesgarse con algo tan impredecible como el Fiendfyre si lo utilizaba en su tienda, el hechizo que había colocado para evitar los incendios no mágicos no funcionaria.

El miedo lo consumía; su ahijado estaba justo a un lado, el vampiro podría oler el hombre lobo dentro suyo y no quería saber que podría hacerle, sentía como si hubieran pasado horas, aunque sabia que solo habían sido unos segundos desde que el vampiro lo sujeto contra su pecho.

A medida que pasaban los segundos se dio cuenta que no quería alimentarse de el, sentía su corazón a punto de explotar y de forma inesperada, sintió _calma_ , una calma que sabía no sentía ni quería. Sentía mas terror por su ahijado que por el mismo y sabia que podría sacrificarse por su ahijado en cualquier segundo. El vampiro era empático, podía manipular sus emociones y no pudo evitar la rigidez de su cuerpo y el nuevo ataque de miedo que recorrió su cuerpo.

Le tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad para no utilizar su magia, pero si tenía que sacrificar la tienda por la vida de su ahijado, lo aria. Aunque sabia que asi el mundo mágico se enteraría donde había estado, no le agradaba, le gustaba bastante el anonimato que había a su alrededor a donde quiera que iba.

-¡MIO!—gruño Jasper una vez mas, no le gustaba que el miedo invadiera de nuevo a su compañero, era diez veces mas potente que el que había sentido hace unos segundos, a pesar de que entendía que le causaba agitación a su compañero no podía soltarlo. No quería perderlo, se dio cuenta después de que tal vez había hecho las cosas erróneamente, después de todo su compañero era un humano, no un vampiro y tal vez no entendía que quería reclamarlo.

-Nadie dice lo contrario—dijo Harry abriendo sus ojos, su mente trabajaba sobremanera, tratando de contener y recuperar el control de la situación. Decidió que hablar seria el mejor plan de acción –A menos que sepas algo que yo no, la gente no viene y destroza mi puerta ¿sabes?—Harry no había sido capas de ayudarse a si mismo, se había acostumbrado al sarcasmo, ahora era una segunda naturaleza para el. Suspiro de alivio al notar que el agarre a su alrededor disminuía, sin duda tendría terribles moretones mas tarde.

-¿Harry?—Teddy pregunto mirando a ambos con cautela, se preguntó quién era el desconocido y porque su padrino actuaba raro.

-Hey nene, ve a terminar tu cena antes de que se enfrié, ire en un minuto—dijo Harry con su corazón golpeando dolorosamente contra su pecho de nuevo. Rezaba para que el vampiro no viera a Teddy como una amenaza contra su reclamo, tal vez en circunstancias diferentes hubiera estado feliz por eso, pero en ese momento no estaba seguro.

Jasper se tensó al ver al niño, apretó su agarre sobre su compañero una vez mas, no le gustaba la idea de su compañero con otra persona, su mente ni siquiera proceso el hecho de que el niño lo llamara Harry en lugar de papá.

Teddy se quedó unos segundos antes de asentir y volvió a sentarse en su lugar, comenzó a cenar de nuevo, sentía mucho sueño, no era de extrañar ya que había pasado su hora de dormir.

Carlisle entro a la panadería siguiendo el olor de jasper, su preocupación disminuyo ligeramente al no poder oler a otros vampiros, asi que la vida de su hijo no estaría en peligro, sonrió suavemente al niño pequeño que había visto antes, abriéndose camino a través de la tienda hacia la parte posterior. Evaluó la situación y una mueca de desagrado apareció en su rostro, esa ciudad era sin duda un imán de mala suerte para ellos, cambios de formas, cantantes y ahora jasper estaba exponiéndolos, los ponía a todos en peligro, ¡no quería esconderse por los próximos sesenta años!.

-Jasper, déjalo ir—dijo Carlisle mientras enviaba mensajes de texto a su familia para poder resolver esto, no tenia idea de si seria fácil o difícil manejar esta situación.

-Al menos déjame poner a mi ahijado en la cama antes de que tengamos esta conversación—dijo Harry con calma. Destaco que era solo su ahijado, por lo que el vampiro tras el (que aun no sabia que hacer) sabría que no había vínculos con nadie. Su temor casi se evaporo ahora que sabia que Teddy estaría a salvo, podía sentir a los dos vampiros tras el.

Carlisle estaba sorprendido, no había duda de que para ser un humano estaba tomando el asunto demasiado bien. _Si que iban a llevarse una gran sorpresa_ , resoplo Harry.

-o-o-o-

No me gustaron mucho los últimos párrafos pero puuuess…. Aquí están. U_U


	5. Tenso y Ansioso

-o-o-o-

Tratare de traducirlo tal cual lo escribió el autor.

Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece… y ya saben el resto.

Historia original de DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan.

-o-o-o-

 **Tenso y Ansioso**

-Jasper, déjalo ir—Carlisle dijo una vez mas cuando se hizo evidente que jasper no quería soltar a su compañero, dio un paso mas en la habitación tratando de obtener la atención de su terco hijo. Si jasper no se controlaba a si mismo acabaría alejando a su compañero, aunque el chico parecía tomarse las cosas con bastante calma.

Cada humano reaccionaba de manera diferente en ese tipo de situaciones, algunos se ofendían, otros simplemente se hacían ovillo pensando que si no se defendían no sería tan malo, pero todo terminaba al final del dia.

Aunque la calma que mostraba el chico era… desalentadora por decir lo mínimo, ni siquiera trataba de alejarse, ni antes o después de que el llegara dejo de verlo fresco como una lechuga.

Las manos de Jasper temblaban como si estuvieran luchando consigo mismo sobre que hacer, ¿Y si soltaba a su compañero y el corría lejos de el?, ¿Sino lo soltaba complicaría mas las cosas?, las manos de Jasper lo soltaron con lentitud y Harry fue capaz de alejarse de ese cuerpo frio. Miro el plato con su cena ya fría y sintió una punzada de hambre, refunfuñando por lo bajo lo tomo y lo tiro a la basura, puso el plato sucio sobre el lavabo y camino a la tienda principal, sonrió a pesar de la situación en la que estaba, su ahijado estaba casi dormido sobre su plato ya vacío, le sorprendió que hubiera logrado terminarlo a pesar de todas las galletas que se comieron esa misma tarde.

Tomo a su ahijado entre sus brazos, colocando su cabeza entre el hueco de su cuello para acunarlo mejor, suspiro exasperado cuando sintió al vampiro yendo tras el. No dijo nada y camino hacia la salida de la tienda, espero a los dos vampiros para cerrar.

Había tenido la intención de enviar volantes esa noche, pero dada la situación actual, dudaba poder hacerlo, tal vez llamaría a Jacob para preguntarle si estaba interesado en colocar carteles y entregar volantes.

Carlisle mantenía una estrecha vigilancia sobre el joven, estaba mas seguro ahora de que algo andaba mal, no parecía sorprendido, no exigió respuestas, no tenia miedo de ellos y lo mas importante parecía no importarle. ¡Incluso el quería algunas respuestas!, no solo de el, sino también del niño dormido sobre su pecho, era adorable, aunque ese no era el punto en ese momento.

Carlisle tomo las llaves de Harry, queriendo ayudar, ya que estaba luchando por mantener al niño estable, abrió la puerta principal sonriéndole tranquilamente, pero de nuevo Harry no reacciono. Era como un robot que no podía sentir emociones, era absurdo.

Sacudió la cabeza con exasperación, Jasper estaba al borde, apenas había una pulgada de distancia entre los dos hombres, quería decirle que se detuviera, que estaba haciendo mas daño que bien, pero sabia que sus ideas no serían bien recibidas.

Podía recordar su proprio reclamo; al menos Esme había sido un vampiro y estaba mas acostumbrada a la fuerza. Recibió muchos mensajes en cuestión de segundo, uno tras otro, todos estaban ya en camino, les envió un mensaje con la ubicación mientras subían por las escaleras a su casa. Una vez mas el chico abrió la puerta, lucia agotado y cansado o simplemente harto de que ese tipo de cosas le sucedieran a el.

Carlisle se sentía como si estuviera en una realidad alternativa, nada como eso había sucedido antes, generalmente encontraban a sus compañeros ya como vampiros, recordaba como se había sentido atraído hacia Esme, aunque Jasper no encajara en la medida. Recordaba haberse sentido lo mismo que Jasper, no podía negarlo, pero era un vampiro menos civilizado, culpaba al hecho de que el había bebido mas sangre de humanos que de animales.

Harry paso por la habitación de Teddy y coloco al niño sobre la cama, un set para quidditch aun estaba ahí, siempre había vivido en zonas muggles, por eso los mantenía inmóviles. Nunca había tenido a nadie en la habitación de su ahijado, se preguntó ociosamente que pensarían de la extraña decoración, para ellos tenía que ser extraño sino sabían del mundo mágico.

Acomodo su cabello asía atrás y beso su frente antes de salir de la habitación, ignorando completamente el gruñido procedente de la sombra silenciosa tras el, camino de regreso a la sala cerrando la puerta al salir.

Se sentó en el sofá mientras un suspiro salía de sus labrios, paso las manos por su cabello con cansancio, para ser sinceramente honestos Harry no sabia que pensar o sentir, por un lado, tenía un compañero que era inmortal y estaría con el para siempre. Por otra parte solo era el reclamo lo que atraía a este posesivo vampiro, sabia que solían ser posesivos con sus compañeros pero esto era irritante y sofocante. Incluso le había gruñido por besar a su ahijado en la cabeza, eso era algo que no iba a aguantar, después de todo Teddy estaba por sobre todas las cosas, incluso su felicidad.

Siempre hubo algo mas importante entre el y su propio padrino, la orden, Dumbledore, Sirius le había amado, pero siempre deseo que alguien lo pusiera primero. La guerra y mantenerse con vida para derrotar a voldemort siempre había estado primero. Cuando Sirius escapo de Azkaban había intentado entrar en contacto con el pero había sido difícil. Y cuando mas lo necesito el se reincorporo a la orden con Dombledore. Sirius pudo haber ido a verlo y estar a su lado, pero no, eso era mucho pedir.

Jasper observo a su compañero, sentía todo por lo que pasaba y eso lo hacia sentir terrible. La ultima cosa que el o su vampiro querían era deprimir a su compañero. Aunque no podía entender de donde provenía ese sentimiento, era tan repentino y fuera de lugar. Resistió sus instintos de ir a consolarlo, sabía que su toque no sería bienvenido, realmente no había conseguido un buen comienzo.

Jasper no era un hombre al que le gustara fallar, sobre todo cuando algo o alguien era importante para el. Percibió al resto de su familia cerca, se puso entre su compañero y sus hermanos, ¿Qué necesitaban los humanos para sentirse seguros?, ¿Que mas podía hacer para ayudarlo?, realmente se sentía fuera de su elemento, tal vez debió haber prestado mas atención a los humanos a su alrededor, lo único que había hecho era evitarlos, aunque eso era mas para evitar beber de ellos.

-¿Qué esta pasando?—pregunto Emmet cuando ya estaban todos reunidos fuera de la panadería de Harry, se dirigieron a la casa sin ser invitados, sabían, por el olor de su padre que ahí estaban. En un momento estaba cazando con Edward y al siguiente restaba recibiendo un mensaje diciéndoles que vinieran aquí, no lo cuestionaron y abandonaron la caza inmediatamente. Carlisle no les impedía divertirse, así que algo fuera de lugar había pasado.

-Mas vale que sea algo bueno—frunció el ceño Rosalie, incluso Alice no había podido ver nada, ni siquiera la próxima reunión que estaba a punto de suceder. A Rosalie no le gustaban las sorpresas y esta situación le irritaba bastante, realmente no quería mudarse tan pronto y empezar todo de nuevo.

-Jasper conoció a su compañero—dijo Edward mientras subía las escaleras.

-¡Alfin!—chillo Alice en voz alta, haciendo que Edward moviera su cabeza con desconcierto.

-¿Qué tipo de vampiro pondría una panadería?—Emmett frunció el ceño con confusión.

-No es un vampiro—dijo Edward –Es un humano y aparte de Carlisle y Jasper no puedo oír nada. Contrólate jasper, no le aremos nada a tu compañero—Edward no se sorprendió al escuchar la posesión de Jasper, podía leer su mente, si era posesivo con sus libros y medallas (de la guerra), ¿Por qué su compañero debía ser diferente?, sencillo, _no lo era._

Ahora todo el mundo tenia curiosidad de porque Carlisle los había llamado, solo Edward sabia por qué y no lo iba a compartir. Todos ellos entraron a la sala de estar de Harry, desviaron sus caras hacia la habitación de Teddy olfateando. Harry busco su varita, si intentaban herir a su ahijado lo pagarían con costosas consecuencias.

Afortunadamente antes de que sacara su varita ellos dejaron de mirar la habitación de Teddy y ahora lo miraban a el o a Carlisle esperando respuestas con exigencia. Harry se quedo mirándolos en silencio, preguntándose quien seria el primero en hablar, ciertamente no iba a ser el.

Carlisle nunca se había sentido tan torpe en toda su vida, no estaba seguro exactamente por donde empezar, no ayudaba que el joven no estuviera preguntando nada.

-Bueno—tosió Carlisle aclarándose la garganta –Soy el Dr Carlisle Cullen y estos son mis hijos, Jasper—dijo señalando a cada uno a la vez –Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett—no había mencionado a su esposa por que no estaba ahí, solo quería que la situación se aclarara lo mas pronto posible.

Harry miro a Carlisle fríamente unos segundos, ¿Les aria eso más difícil?, ¿Cooperaria?, ¿Les diría la verdad o jugaría a la víctima sorprendida?, tal vez solo los ignoraría, eran tantas las posibilidades, aunque tal vez el tiempo de jugar a la víctima sorprendida ya había pasado. Una víctima, Harry se burló interiormente, eso sin duda no era, se estaban impacientando por el hecho de que no les respondía, tenía que decidir y pronto.

¿Correría el riesgo de ser traicionado otra vez?


	6. Ira y Explicaciones renuentes

-o-o-o-

Tratare de traducirlo tal cual lo escribió el autor.

Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece… y ya saben el resto.

Historia original de DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan.

-o-o-o-

 **Ira y Explicaciones renuentes**

-¿Tengo otra opción?, después de todo parece que ya se instalaron en _mi_ _casa_ —dijo Harry mirándolos.

No podía creer que un médico que era consciente de la comprensión de los seres humanos, invitara a toda la familia para hablar, el no tenía familia, admitió con pesimismo. El medico podría ser " _Líder_ " del clan, pero un aquelarre consistía en la opinión de mas de una persona, aunque eso no hacia que Harry quisiera a seis extraños en su sala, sin importar que fueran vampiros, si el no fuera consciente de las costumbres de los vampiros hubiera estado mas que asustado.

-Ah—dijo Carlisle mirándolo con timidez, no tenia intención de hacer que el joven se sintiera acorralado, el solo había querido que su familia estuviera presente para entender todo mejor. Nunca había estado en una situación igual, aunque su familia se viera joven ellos ya eran adultos, sabían tomar sus propias decisiones –Me disculpo, ¿Preferirías que se fueran y yo los informara después?—dijo tratando de hacer que el joven se sintiera mejor con esa situación.

-¿Cuál seria el punto? Después solo tendría que repetirlo—dijo Harry dándose cuenta que los recién llegados parecían confundidos y divertidos, especialmente el grande, Emmet, creía que Carlisle asi lo había llamado, no le gustaba, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto después de todo nunca había tenido que decirle a nadie la historia de su vida y no iba a empezar ahora.

-Ya veo…. Muy bien—dijo Carlisle, fue directo al punto como indico el joven, empezaba a entender por que era el compañero de Jasper –No hay duda de que usted se esta preguntando…-

-Ya se que son vampiros, asi que deje de dar vueltas y llegue al punto—dijo Harry levantando su mano para detener el balbuceo de Carlisle, casi se rio de su incomodidad, irónicamente Jasper parecía… orgulloso, el habría hecho cualquier cosa por saber lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

Era una pena que no fuera como Snape, Dumbledore o el vampiro que seguía tratando de obtener acceso a su mente, sabia que el don del vampiro no era mágico dado que no tenia control sobre el, saber eso era lo único que le impedía pagar el favor y asaltar la mente de Edward Cullen, sabia que era el porque era el único con el ceño fruncido y que lo miraba como si fuera un rompecabezas que no podía resolver.

-¿Cómo?—Carlisle parecía incapaz de formar una frase coherente, ahora todo tenia sentido, explicaba por que Harry no parecía molesto, trastornado, asustado o enojado.

Se preguntaba quien era Harry, si sabia lo que era un vampiro por amigos o enemigos, ¿Cuánto sabría sobre las costumbres de los vampiros?, ¿Sabria que Jasper era su compañero?, podía ver que Rosalie estaba a punto de abrir la boca, el la miro con señal de advertencia al tiempo que Edward le daba un apretón en su brazo, era evidente que lo que fuera a decir no seria bienvenido ni por Jasper ni por Harry.

-Se todo acerca de los vampiros—dijo Harry, incluyendo a los que estaban en Italia, a los que les gustaba pensar que eran mejor que los demás, habían cometido el error de matar a un mago y desde ese entonces habían estado en la mira del ministerio, si cometían el _error_ de hacer daño a otro mago o bruja, sin duda serian exterminados.

Desafortunadamente los muggles no entraban en las condiciones para el ministerio, siendo considerados los mas bajos en la cadena dado que no eran mágicos y no eran ni siquiera consientes de otras criaturas mágicas pero hacía mucho tiempo había aprendido que no podía salvarlos a todos. Los que estaban destinados a morir.. morirían, ya sea de una forma u otra, era parte de ser el maestro de la muerte.

-Ya me di cuenta ¿Podrías decirme como lo sabes?—pregunto Carlisle, miro a Harry con sus ojos ambar suplicantes, deseaba que respondiera en lugar de evadir todas sus respuestas. Jasper estaba tenso en la espera de una respuesta, no le gustaba la idea de que su compañero conociera a otros vampiros.

-No conozco personalmente a otros vampiros, esta es la primera vez que realmente interactuó con uno—dijo Harry mirando al doctor, sus ojos le recordaban a su ahijado. No tenia nada que ver con la compasión en sus ojos.

 _¡En absoluto!_

-¿Sin embargo sabes nuestras costumbres?—Jasper pregunto mirando a su compañero, se sintió satisfecho con su elección de compañero.

-No todas ellas—dijo Harry simplemente, el no sabia que pensar de Jasper todavía. Era atractivo sin duda alguna, tenia una habilidad que no quería que utilizara en el, antes no pudo resistirse a su don, no quería pasarse toda la vida siendo manipulado y estaría condenado si dejaba que algo asi le sucediera –Solo conozco unas pocas, la mayoría de los vampiros son reservados y no daban a conocer ninguna información—

-En efecto—dijo Carlisle impresionado a pesar de su confusión, al parecer tendría mas preguntas que respuestas.

-Si no eres un vampiro, ¿Cómo diablos sabes sobre nosotros?—pregunto Rosalie incapaz de contenerse por mas tiempo, ni siquiera respondió al gruñido de Jasper o al empujón de Edward.

Harry le sonrió genuinamente, le gustaba la absurda protección familiar, la respetaba por eso, eran cercanos cosa que no eran la mayoría de los aquelarres vampíricos. La mayoría de los clanes eran de tres o cuatro vampiros rara vez eran mas de esa cantidad. Cuanto eran muchos mas atraían fácilmente la atención sobre ellos, sobretodo si los humanos desaparecían a su alrededor.

-Es una larga historia, demasiado…larga- dijo Harry aunque sabia que no estarían conformes con esa explicación por mucho tiempo, el solo quería ir a la dormir, solo estaría ocho horas con Teddy, su ahijado no podía cambiar su horario de sueño solo por ir a verlo, además tenia que asistir a la escuela por lo que sus horas estarían contadas ese fin de semana.

-Tengo toda la noche—Rosalie insistió, no podía creer que le estuviera sonriendo, normalmente las personas la miraban y jamás se negaban a responderle a causa de su actitud, sin embargo, este muchacho actuaba como si la entendiera, nadie la entendía, aunque tal vez solo Emmett, pero eso era de esperarse ya que ella se lo conto todo.

Harry rio sacudiendo su cabeza con diversión, realmente no iban a darse por vencidos, bueno; que tanto daño podría hacer al informarles sobre el mundo mágico, después de todo no necesitaba saber quién era o que era.

-No le diremos a nadie—Dijo Jasper cuando noto la indecisión de Harry.

-¿Qué saben sobre el mundo mágico?—pregunto Harry sin ceder, aun no confiaba en ellos y no necesitaba decir lo que no quisiera.

-¿Mundo mágico?—Rosalie pregunto con escepticismo.

-Si, hay un mundo oculto de este, donde hay magos y brujas, se mantienen escondidos para la gente normal y evitar una caza de brujas moderna—dijo Harry en voz baja –Aprendemos sobre vampiros en la escuela, una escuela mágica que nos educa a como aprovechar nuestros poderes y como defendernos—

-Te pudiste haber defendido a ti mismo antes…. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?—pregunto Carlisle impresionado, por mucho que quisiera comenzó a preguntarse qué mas podría Harry contarle sobre este mundo oculto, esperaba que algún dia el joven confiara en el lo suficiente.

-Solo hay un hechizo, aunque es muy impredecible y probablemente hubiera quemado hasta los cimientos antes de que lo pudiera controlar—Harry dijo sin rodeos –Luego estaba el hecho de que mi ahijado de cinco años estaba en la habitación de al lado—

-¿Ahijado?—Jasper sintió alivio fluir a través de el.

-Si—dijo Harry con un toque de ira en su voz.

-¿Qué es el?—pregunto Jasper incapas de contener su lengua –Huele diferente—

-Si, su padre era un hombre lobo, un verdadero lobo de la luna y transmitió ciertos rasgos a su hijo—dijo Harry –incluyendo sus ojos—

-¿Se transforma?—Carlise pregunto mirando con simpatía la puerta de la habitación del niño.

-No, por suerte esa parte de su gen no se transmitió, habría matado a Remus saber que había hecho tal cosa, por eso es que estaba tan asustado de tener un hijo, probablemente de haber sabido que el niño había heredado eso también no lo hubiera tenido, afortunadamente para Teddy su madre era tan terca como Remus, incluso un poco mas—dijo Harry.

-¡Eso es absurdo!—dijo Rosalie, con evidente pasión aunque Harry no entendiera el porque, tal vez el hecho de que un niño pudiera convertirse en un hombre lobo o que Remus quisiera abortarlo por tener miedo.

-¿Sabes lo que sucedió esta tarde?—pregunto Carlisle a Harry con seriedad, era el futuro de Jasper el que estaba en aguas desconocidas y no estaba seguro como seguir.

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon, bufo con algo de desprecio mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho, el no los conocía, no quería hablar de eso con todos ellos presentes. –sin ofender, pero creo que esto es entre el y yo—dijo Harry haciendo un gesto hacia Jasper.

-Váyanse, estaré bien—Jasper dijo con honestidad, a decir verdad quería eso también, no necesitaba a su familia adoptiva asfixiándolo.

-Pues buena suerte y gusto en conocerte… quien quiera que seas—dijo Emmett buscando mas información.

Harry sonrió de nuevo –Harry Potter a su servicio—dio una pequeña reverencia burlona.

Harry Potter, ese si era un nombre original para una criatura tan impresionante y misteriosa, ni siquiera reacciono cuando su familia adoptiva se fue, solo tenia ojos para Harry. Su cabello era largo, casi tan largo como el suyo aunque el lo tenia atado hacia atrás en una coleta, teniendo en cuenta que era un panadero supuso era lo mas correcto; Jasper nunca se había preocupado por su pelo, lo dejaba como estaba pues nunca había tenido una razón para estar presentable.

-¿Por qué vives aquí si hay un mundo mágico?—pregunto con curiosidad.

-¿Po que no?—respondió Harry haciendo una mueca con diversión.

-¿Vas a responder alguna de mis preguntas?—Jasper pregunto con exasperación, su compañero era tan confuso.. aunque no dejaba de ser el humano mas magnifico del mundo.

-No te conozco, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?—Harry no pudo evitar señalarlo.

-Podrías conocerme mas, si me dejas—dijo Jasper con ojos brillantes, como si una parte de el disfrutara de las bromas entre ellos.

-No tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo, no has hecho nada para ganarte mi confianza—dijo Harry con calma.

-Touche—dijo Jasper

-Sino fuera por el vinculo ni me hubieras conocido, lo se- dijo Harry

-Para eso es la unión, para conducirte en la dirección correcta y sobre todo para detener a un vampiro de matar accidentalmente a su compañero—Jasper dijo honestamente.

-Hum…- dijo Harry, no lo había pensado de esa manera.

-Eso casi le paso a alguien a quien conozco, un viejo amigo llamado Peter—Jasper dijo –Yo estaba con el antes de conocer a los Cullen, por suerte para el, recupero el control de si mismo—Peter había sido promovido junto a Jasper para ayudar a María a ganar su guerra con los neófitos, eso había cambiado cuando había encontrado a su compañera, Charlotte. Había huido con ella, sabiendo el destino que le esteraba a las mujeres a las que amo.

Peter entonces regreso por el, cuando estuvo deprimido y ansioso por una nueva forma de vida, una mejor para el. Viajo con ellos por un tiempo antes de irse por su cuenta, incapaz de soportar ser la tercera rueda y ver a Peter y Charlotte enamorados. Entonces había conocido a Alice que le dijo de esta nueva forma de vida y que así encontraría a su compañero. También había dicho que seria el mejor camino para encontrarlo, aunque no había sido capaz de obtener una visión mejor.

-Hablas de los Cullen como si realmente no fueras uno de ellos—observo Harry.

Los labios de Jasper temblaron un poco. –Eso es porque nunca me sentí como un Cullen, no me malinterpretes, protegería a cualquiera de ellos hasta el final, es solo que mi dieta fue diferente a la de ellos por mucho, mucho tiempo—explico jasper esperando que si le contaba a Harry acerca de si mismo, entonces su compañero le devolvería el mismo favor.

-¿Sangre humana?—dijo Harry con expectación, aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-Si—dijo Jasper mirando a Harry con perspicacia, ni siquiera hablar sobre su dieta lo perturbaba, no podía dejar de pensar _¿Quién diablos era este chico?._

-¿Cuántos años tienes?—pregunto Harry ahora interesado.

-¿Por qué te lo diría?—pregunto jasper con ojos ambar parpadeantes de triunfo.

-Touche—murmuro Harry copiando las palabras anteriores de Jasper.

Parecían estar en un punto muerto.

-¿De modo que el resto de los Cullen siempre se han alimentado de animales?—pregunto Harry llendo hacia zonas mas seguras. –Si quisiera una estatua mirándome fijamente, hubiera comprado una… siéntate—

Jasper rio en voz baja antes de hacer lo que le pedia, sin embargo no dejo de mirar a su compañero. –Si—dijo respondiendo la pregunta de Harry. –Aparte de un descuido ocasional—irónicamente no era el quien los cometía, la mayoría había sido Emmett, cuando había entrado en contacto con alguno de sus cantantes.

-¿Por qué no estás en el mundo mágico? Quiero decir.. ¿Incluso hay un mundo? ¿O solo es una escuela?—Jasper pregunto con curiosidad.

-Oh, hay un mundo, solo que no quiero vivir en el nunca mas, muchas cosas malas han sucedido y dejemos las cosas asi- dijo Harry, no iva a contarle la historia de su vida a un desconocido, aunque este fuera su pareja.

-Puedo entenderlo—dijo Jasper su mente remontaba a su pasado junto a María y la muerte de los neófitos, después desapareció y no había sabido nada mas. Nunca regresaría con ella y aunque fuera posible, demasiadas cosas malas habían sucedido; por eso es que jamás se acercó al lugar donde lo convirtió.

-Bien—dijo Harry con gratitud.

-¿Quieres darnos una oportunidad?—pregunto Jasper diciendo finalmente lo que pasaba por su mente.

-¿Cómo?—pregunto Harry frente a Jasper, su mente había comenzado a vagar erróneamente por lo que no escucho la pregunta completa.

-¿Vas a darnos una oportunidad?—repitió -Jasper tras sentir la confusión viniendo de Harry.

Harry miro a Jasper, por un lado quería gritar "Si" a los cuatro vientos, por otra parte no pudo evitar preocuparse por ser traicionado de nuevo. Harry sabia que no podía permanecer asi para siempre de lo contrario estaría solo, ya estaba harto de estar solo, incluso su ahijado lo dejaría en algún momento, ¿No sería bueno tener a alguien que sabia siempre estaría ahí para el?. Si iban a probar necesitarían establecer algunas reglas básicas, no podía lastimarlos ¿Verdad?, ¿Qué seria lo peor que pudiera pasar, terminar muerto? Bueno, eso ya había ocurrido una vez.

-Si hacemos esto, entonces hay que poner unas reglas básicas—dijo Harry aguantándose las ganas de reírse de la mirada comida de Jasper, actuaba como si nunca hubiera tenido reglas en toda su vida, afortunadamente sofoco su diversión y espero pacientemente a que Jasper recuperara su expresión.

-¿Qué reglas?—pregunto Jasper, de repente sentía como si estuviera en la secundaria.

-Solo tres, Numero uno, nunca, nunca uses tus poderes en mi, si lo haces terminaremos. Número dos, nunca me mientas, preferiría que simplemente no me contestaras y Numero tres, nunca le gruñas a mi ahijado, no importa que—dijo Harry.

Las tres reglas parecían sensatas, pero Jasper se dio cuenta que Harry estaba muy recio sobre ellas. Lo que significaba que debía tener una buena razón detrás de ellas. Se preguntó cuales serian y si alguna vez lo descubriría.

-Muy bien—dijo Jasper con la euforia corriendo a través de el, lo había aceptado, no podía esperar a contárselo a los demás, a pesar de que no se sentía como un verdadero Cullen no significaba que no los quisiera en su camino, necesitaría toda la ayuda posible; Rosalie seria la primera, ella se aferraba a su "Humanidad", jamas había bebido de un solo humano, aunque pretendía odiarlos, a el no lo engañaba, sabia que estaba celosa de ellos, esa emoción nunca le sento bien dado que la empujaba a odiarlos aun mas, aunque sabia que lo que realmente deseaba jamas podría pasar, ser un humano mas.

-Esta bien entonces, shuu.. necesito dormir—dijo Harry.

-¿Puedo verte mañana?—pregunto Jasper, esa noche iva a ser un infierno sabiendo que ya tenia a su compañero, aun no podía estar con el.

Nunca se había imaginado que su compañero seria humano, alguien alla arriba debía odiarlo o quería vengarse por todas las vidas humanas que arrebato, podía imaginar las reacciones de todos los demás. Edward escaparía, lo evitaría y al final sucumbiría, Emmet encontraría todo completamente hilarante, Carlisle aria citas con su compañero, sin duda. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar los pensamientos inútiles, todos tenían sus compañeros y el tenia el suyo, aria las cosas a su manera hasta que pudiera reclamar a su compañero correctamente.

Jasper no se saba cuenta que no tendría que hacerlo, no habría reclamo, Harry ya estaba muerto, técnicamente ablando.


	7. Jasper y la Tribu

-o-o-o-

Lamento la tardanza, es de los capitulos largos asi que tarde un poco mas, pero no se preocupen, no dejare esta historia sin terminar,

-o-o-o-

Tratare de traducirlo tal cual lo escribió el autor.

Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece… y ya saben el resto.

Historia original de DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan.

-o-o-o-

Jasper y la tribu

-¿Que creen que haga Sam?—pregunto Seth, todos ellos habían olido el aroma distintivo de un lobo alrededor del chico, a ellos les gustaba Harry y no querían que le pasaran nada a el ni a su ahijado, eran personas decentes, la mayoría de la gente los evitaban en cuando los veían, su gran tamaño no era algo bien recibido (algunos incluso pensaban que traficaban drogas). Harry en ninguna ocasión los había juzgado, incluso les horneo galletas para llevarse a casa y estaban deliciosas, a veces deseaban no mostrarle todo a su "Alpha" aunque por desgracia no podían, todos sus recuerdos y pensamientos se transmitían en segundos incluso aquellos más embarazosos que deseaban mantener en secreto, no tenías secretos con una docena de personas capases de leer tu mente.

-No tengo idea—dijo Jacob más preocupado que Seth, sabia cual impredecible y violento podía llegar a ser Sam, Seth solo había cambiado hace poco por lo que no había visto a Sam en su peor momento. No podía decir con certeza que tan a salvo estaba el niño. Una cosa era segura, aria cualquier cosa para mantenerlo a salvo, como aria con cualquier humano, no le importaba lo que olía, no era mas que un pequeño.

-No depende realmente de nosotros, ¿O si?—Pregunto en voz baja Quail, entre la manada era de los que se mantenían al margen de las cosas, se quedaba en silencio tanto al desplazarse de forma como en un ser humano. Siempre se mantenía fuera del camino de los conflictos y hacia solo lo que le correspondía, no más, era como Embry aunque un poco más ruidoso pero no por mucho.

-Espero que no inicie nada—dijo Embry –Hey, tengo cincuenta dólares de mas—dijo contando su sueldo de nuevo para saber si había contado mal. No, seguía teniendo dinero de mas, miro a los demás curiosamente que ahora revisaban sus pagos para saber si le habían dado dinero a Embry por accidente.

-Genial—dijo Seth sonriendo ampliamente mientras ponía el dinero en su bolsillo y tomaba otra galleta de su caja.

-Nos dio un bono—dijo sorprendido Quil, su opinión respecto a Harry había cambiado un poco.

-Vámonos entonces—dijo Jacob abriendo la puerta de su coche, estaban un poco apretados, pero Jacob amaba su coche y todo el dinero que ganaba lo ocupaba para repararlo aunque el quiera tener un coche mas grande. Desafortunadamente era difícil conseguir un empleo, especialmente para ellos porque rara vez se aventuraban a salir fuera de la reserva, había sido una suerte ver aquel letrero. Había ido al cine con Bella y algunos amigos. Harry había estado feliz de contratar a sus amigos para el trabajo, se habían ganado su dinero, pero Harry siempre les daba cincuenta dólares cada día para el almuerzo y ahora les daba un bono por un trabajo bien realizado.

Tardaron veinte minutos mas para llegar a la reserva y diez minutos mas para llegar a la casa de Jacob, una vez que estuvieron fuera del coche se separaron y fueron a sus casas, teniendo cada uno de ellos una caja de galletas… pero curiosamente se sentían satisfechos con lo que habían comido, cosa realmente extraña porque normalmente podrían comer un buffet completo antes de sentirse realmente llenos.

-Hola papá ya regrese—grito Jacob encontrando a su padre sentado en la sala viendo el partido -¿No iras con Charlie?—

-Hoy trabaja—explico Billy sentado en su silla de ruedas—mañana iremos a pescar—

-Que bien—dijo Jacob ofreciéndole una galleta –Harry nos las regalo ¿quieres una?—

-Huelen delicioso—dijo Billy olfateándolas, aun estaban calientes y parecían recién salidas del horno, mordió una y gimió por su delicioso sabor, tomo unas mas sabiendo que a su hijo no le importaría.

-Si—dijo Jacob preocupado, sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Sam se enterara.

-Jacob ¿sucede algo hijo?—Billy pregunto mirando a su hijo con astucia, sabia que algo le molestaba, deseaba que Jacob le contara sobre su cambio pero el lo había mantenido en secreto.

-No es nada—suspiro Jacob

-Jacob—Billy le hablo con suavidad –Cuéntame—quería ayudarlo y saber que era lo que molestaba y preocupaba a su hijo.

-Es sobre el chico nuevo, Harry… el dueño de la panadería tiene un ahijado y… huele diferente—dijo Jacob tomándose el tiempo, sus ojos marrones llenos de preocupación, el no quería pelear contra Sam, pero si tenia que hacerlo, lo aria.

-Diferente… ¿Cómo?—Billy pregunto parpadeando con sorpresa ya que no se esperaba esa respuesta de su hijo -¿Es un vampiro?—

-No, huele mas como a un lobo…. Diferente—dijo Jacob incapaz de explicar a su padre el olor adecuadamente ya que nunca se había convertido en un cambia forma. No entendía por que la generación de su padre no se había transformado como ellos, difícilmente parecía justo y se preguntaba si su padre hubiera cambiado tal vez podría caminar, pero eso no era discutible ya que no podría pasar.

Billy frunció el ceño -¿Quieres decir como a Seth que olía diferente antes de convertirse en lobo?—pregunto con curiosidad.

-No, nada de eso—dijo Jacob ahora se daba cuenta de por Sam y los otros siempre lo miraban diferente, tenían un olor que los rodeaba antes del cambio y esperaban a convertirse en lobo antes de decir algo que le molestaba, Sam lo sabia y sin embargo continuo dejándolos pasar por eso solos.

-¿Por qué estas preocupado entonces?- Pregunto Billy, sabia que el recién llegado era joven, lo que significaba que el ahijado tenia que ser extremadamente joven también.

-Sam—Jacob declaro con cautela, su padre parecía entender a Sam de una manera que asustaba a Jacob, sin embargo también creía que Jacob debería liderear a la manada ya que era su _"derecho de nacimiento"_ como el siempre le decía. Las cosas entre el y Sam eran tensas a veces y se preocupaba de que un día declarara su independencia.

-Sam hace lo mejor que puede para la tribu, Jacob, sino te gustan sus decisiones ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer—dijo Billy rotundamente.

Jacob rodo los ojos, solo había sido un lobo por unos cuantos meses y no quería guiarlos, no era como Sam, el no podía y no quería guiar a sus amigos, no es que fuera débil, todo lo contrario, solo seguiría asi hasta que no tuviera elección.

-o-o-o-

-¡Deberías habérmelo dicho antes, Jacob!—Sam le grito tan pronto se enteró de sus pensamientos, sentimientos y recuerdos de los últimos días. Todos estaban en sus formas de lobos ya que por lo general por la noche vigilaban la reserva y la ciudad de la presencia de los vampiros.

-¿Por qué? ¡No tiene nada que ver con nosotros!—Jacob gruño de nuevo mientras el pelaje marrón rojizo de su espalda se erizaba anticipando un ataque.

-¡Huele a nosotros, podría ser una amenaza!—explico Sam gruñendo por lo bajo, el pelaje negro de su cuerpo se erizo. El resto de la manada los rodeaba, algunos mas lejos que otros pero todos al pendiente de la discusión.

-¡Solo tiene cinco años!—Seth aulló -¡El no es una amenaza para nadie!—

-¡Exactamente!—Jacob estuvo de acuerdo son Seth, no permitirá que nada le pasara al niño.

Lo que no se daban cuenta es que si alguno de ellos trataba de atacarlos, Harry probablemente limpiaría el suelo con ellos, su ahijado significaba todo para el e iría al infierno y de regreso para mantenerlo a salvo.

-Yo decidiré eso—dijo Sam serio mirando a su tribu como si fueran pequeños niños que no supieran que hacer.

-No vas a tocarlo Sam, es solo un niño humano—Jacob dijo con rabia.

-Podría ser peligroso—Dijo Sam –No es tu decisión—

Seth dio un empujón a Jacob deteniéndolo de comenzar una nueva discusión, si querían detenerlo tendrían que pensar en algo y tenían que ser capaces de no echarlo a perder. Gruñendo Jacob salto lejos del resto de la manada, Seth, Quil y Embry lo siguieron de cerca además de Leah que nunca se separaba de su hermano cuando estaba en forma de lobo. Ella le había prometido a su padre que siempre estaría con el, su padre había muerto pero aun asi ella aria todo por cumplir su promesa. Después de que se separaran comenzaron sus rondas normales.

-o-o-o-

El resto de la familia esperaba a jasper con impaciencia, querían que regresara a casa y les contara todo, habían puesto a Esme al día y en pocas palabras ella estaba extasiada, ella misma no podía esperar para saber mas sobre su compañero.

-Espera, ¿no puedes leer nada alrededor de el?—Esme dijo sorprendida, lo esperaban de vuelta aunque no tan rápido.

-Nada—dijo Edward escuchando atentamente, desafortunadamente para el, Jasper solo tarareaba una melodía en sus pensamientos.

-¡Oh, espero que todo haya salido bien!—Chillo Alice, ella no había estado feliz cuando fue incapaz de ver nada con respecto a ellos, no entendía el porque, pero empezaba a sospechar que tenía que ver con la magia. Realmente estaban luchando para creer que Harry Potter era realmente un mago, si ellos no tuvieran sus propios dones, entonces no lo hubieran creído.

-Es un humano, tal vez no termino bien—dijo Rosalie, nadie en su sano juicio querría ser convertido en un vampiro…. por lo menos es lo que ella pensaba.

-El amor hace cosas extrañas—dijo Edward a Rosalie mientras miraba a su compañera, nunca pensó que encontraría a su compañera y entonces un dia ella solo apareció frente a el con Jasper y básicamente todo cambio.

Había sido una gran sorpresa encontrar a su compañera que no supo que hacer en las primeras semanas, afortunadamente Alice era realmente firme, no había renunciado ni se sintió desplazada por la reticencia de Edward, ella también lo había convencido de que no era un monstro, no importara lo que había hecho o cuantos humanos había matado.

-Bueno ¿Cómo te fue?—pregunto Alice dando saltitos y haciendo un puchero a Edward que la detuvo mientras el rodaba los ojos.

-Bien—dijo Jasper, quería presumir pero eso no estaba en su naturaleza.

-¿Cómo es el cariño?—Esme pregunto ansiosa por mas información, Jasper parecía radiante como si el fuera su sol y luna.

Jasper sonrió –El es genial, tiene un ahijado y es muy protector con el, ha pasado por cosas malas…. Pero aun no lo se todo—le dijo, frunciendo su ceño al final, podía sentir que algo muy malo había pasado en el mundo mágico.

-¿Qué edad tiene el pequeño?—Esme pregunto sin dejar de verlo con adoración.

-Cuatro o cinco creo—dijo Jasper, no lo sabia a ciencia cierta pero una cosa si era segura, quería llegar a conocer a Teddy primero para tener alguna esperanza con Harry. El adoraba el suelo donde su ahijado caminaba; solo mencionar su nombre llenaba a Harry con tanto amor que estaba celoso.

-Huele diferente, la tribu a estado cerca de la tienda, no hay duda de que saben de el también—dijo Carlisle.

-¿Piensas que son un peligro para el?—pregunto Jasper tenso, quería correr de regreso y asegurarse de que estaba a salvo.

-No tengo idea—dijo Carlisle honestamente, Sam no era como la tribu original, sin duda era mas hostil y mas propenso a tomar decisiones precipitadas.

-Creo que tal vez sea mejor advertirle—dijo Esme con decisión.

-Lo hare—dijo Jasper.

-¿Qué pasa si ya lo sabe?—pregunto Emmett –El sabia sombre nosotros—

-Es posible—dijo Carlisle.

-¿Qué ha dicho sombre ser tu compañero?—Rosalie pregunto con cautela.

-El quiere intentarlo—dijo Jasper –No es una amenaza para nosotros Rosalie—

-Ya lo se, solo me preocupo por ti Jasper—Rosalie admitió en voz baja, no solía admitir sus sentimientos a cualquier persona no importara que fuera de su aquelarre.

-No te preocupes, voy a estar bien—dijo Jasper, al menos eso esperaba no sabia que es lo que aria si su compañero decidía rechazarlo.

-¿Realmente es un mago?—Emmett pregunto con impaciencia.

-Si, no estaba mintiendo—dijo Jasper inmediatamente.

-¿Ya te mostro algo?—Emmett hizo un puchero de manera muy infantil.

-Todavía no—dijo Jasper con ironía, Emmett era como un niño en una tienda de dulces o mas bien un vampiro enfrentándose a una buena pelea, en caso de Emmett una pelea con un oso.

-o-o-o-

Harry gruño cuando el despertador sonó golpeándolo hacia la pared para que parara ese ruido infernal. Se preguntó por que estaba tan cansado y agotado, los acontecimientos del dia anterior llegaron a su mente mientras abría sus ojos. Eran las tres en punto de la mañana aquí mientras que en el Reino Unido eran las ocho, Teddy pronto estaría despierto y rondaría por la cocina, entonces recordó que su estufa no funcionaba, maldiciendo se levantó varita en mano para reparar la estufa, con esperanza la encendió y sonrió con triunfo cuando empezó a funcionar, bueno una cosa menos de que preocuparse.

No era justo que Teddy no conociera la ciudad, ese tal vez seria el único problema de vivir aquí, serian difíciles los lunes, afortunadamente no necesitaba dormir tanto como la gente normal, pensó mientras quebró un huevo sobre la sarten.

-Hey dormilón, el desayuno estará listo en un minuto—dijo Harry cuando noto a su ahijado cerca quien venia frotándose sus ojitos con cansancio.

-Hola Harry- bostezo Teddy sentándose cómodamente en el sofá, encendió la televisión y se dio cuenta de que no había ningún dibujo animado, hizo un puchero ¡Quería ver sus dibujos animados!. No era justo.

-El DVD esta en el cajón inferior Teddy, ve por el—dijo Harry divertido, ver a su ahijado haciendo pucheros era simplemente adorable.

Teddy corrió a través de su dormitorio con alegría, miraba su colección preguntándose cual elegiría ver, todos eran dibujos animados muggles, tomo un DVD de los Simpson y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la sala, a diferencia de muchos niños mágicos el si sabía lidiar con la tecnología muggle, como su padrino le mostro anteriormente, abrió el cajón y puso el disco esperando con impaciencia el momento de ponerle play. Lo puso, tomo asiento en el sofá mientras apretaba a su osito en todo momento.

Harry tomo el plato de plástico de los Power Renger de teddy, coloco un sarten al fuego corto un par de rebanadas de pan las cuales doro un poco antes de colocarlas en el plato, coloco el huevo revuelto y unas rebanadas de tocino junto con unos tomates asados. Su propio desayuno ingles estaba listo, le paso a su ahijado su plato, tomo el suyo y se sentó al su lado a ver los Simpson. Necesitaban algo normal después de la noche anterior.

-Quédate ahí Teddy—dijo Harry cuando escucho el timbre, era demasiado tarde para visitas, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su varita mientras caminaba, apunto asía la puerta mientras la abría, suspiro y la puso de nuevo en su funda cuando se dio cuenta que solo era Jasper. –Tuviste suerte, pude haberte matado—

-Lo siento, pude sentir que estabas despierto—dijo Jasper, su tono estaba lleno de curiosidad -¿Puedo entrar?, tenemos que hablar—originalmente solo vigilaría a Harry y Teddy de los cambia forma, sin embargo, al darse cuenta que estaban despiertos decidió tocar el timbre.

-Solo te fuiste unas horas—dijo harry aunque independientemente de sus palabras abrió mas la puerta y dejo pasar a Jasper. Una vez que entro cerro con llave de nuevo y ambos se dirigieron a la sala.

Harry se dirigió hacia su ahijado para recoger el plato vacío -¿Quieres un poco de leche con chocolate?—camino hacia el lavabo para dejar el plato.

-¡Si por favor!—Teddy sonrió mirando al recién llegado con curiosidad, recordaba haberlo visto ayer.

-¿Entonces que sucede?—pregunto Harry con curiosidad hacia jasper, camino asía su ahijado con el vaso con leche con chocolate el cual entrego al niño.

-¿Sabes acerca de la tribu Quileute de la reserva?—pregunto Jasper una vez que Harry regreso frente a el, estaban de pie en la cocina lo suficientemente lejos del pequeño de cinco años por lo que no podría oírlos.

-¿Tribu Quileute?—pregunto Harry sin expresión, aunque tuvo una ligera sensación de saber sobre lo que hablaba Jasper.

-Los cambia forma, se convierten en lobos—dijo Jasper confirmando la sensación de Harry.

-Oh si, se lo que son, pero no acerca de ellos, contrate a algunos chicos para ayudarme en la tienda—dijo Harry, ¿A dónde quería llegar Jasper con eso?, fuera a donde fuera, no podía ser bueno.

-Podemos oler algo diferente en el… no cabe duda de que ellos también—dijo Jasper.

-¿Y?—pregunto Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-Podrían pensar que es una amenaza, no estoy diciendo que lo hacen… pero podrían—dijo Jasper.

-Que lo intenten—gruño Harry sonando muy parecido a un vampiro en ese momento. Saco su varita y comenzó a hacer un conjuro en voz baja en cuestión de segundos después de su declaración. Jasper lo miraba aturdido, podía sentir la magia espesando el aire, lo envolvió una sensación cálida que jamás había sentido en su vida inmortal.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?—pregunto Jasper, el sentimiento nunca se fue a pesar de que Harry salía de la cocina.

-¿Harry?—Teddy le pregunto -¿Qué pasa?—dijo observándolo.

-Nada peque, todo esta bien—dijo Harry con una sonrisa algo frágil pero lo suficiente para engañar a un niño de cinco años. –Acabo de poner un hechizo sobre la casa, si alguien viene, lo sabré—

-¿La gente normal pueden verlo?—pregunto Jasper mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad, podía ver un suave brillo alrededor de la casa que antes no estaba ahí.

-Ehm.. la gente no suele ver la magia—dijo Harry abriendo y cerrando sus ojos verdes -¿Qué vez?—

-Es como una barrera invisible que cambia con un suave brillo y se hace visible—Jasper dijo sin dejar de verla asombrado.

-¿No hay colores?- Pregunto Harry, siempre había imaginado que estaría lleno de colores hermosos.

-A veces un poco sutil—dijo Jasper disfrutando de la atención que le brindaba exclusivamente a el.

-Genial—dijo Harry impresionado.

Jasper sonrió al sentir las emociones de Harry invadiéndolo, estaba orgulloso -¿Tiene problemas para dormir?—pregunto Jasper mirando a Teddy preocupado, la mayoría de los niños dormían a esas horas.

-No—dijo Harry ahora divertido.

-Son casi las cuatro de la mañana—dijo Jasper—Eso no es un comportamiento humano normal—no pudo dejar de señalar.

-Su horario de sueño aun es el mismo que en el Reino Unido y tiene que seguir siendo así—explico Harry.

-¿Por qué?, ¿No vivirá contigo?—pregunto Jasper sorprendido.

-No, el solo vendrá los fines de semana, asi le dará a su abuela un poco de descanso y yo podre verlo—dijo Harry.

-Eso debe ser bastante caro—dijo Jasper –El viaje debe ser agotador—

-El vendrá por un traslador o polvos Flu—dijo Harry riendo.

Jasper parpadeo sin comprender que acababa de decir Harry.

-Es una manera mágica de viajar—continuo –Un traslador es un objeto que te lleva a donde quieras ir, los polvos Flu se usan… en una chimenea—sabia que había sonado raro, el también había sido un escéptico.

Jasper volvió a parpadear antes de asentir lentamente.

-Es difícil de creer lo se—dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros –Si te quedas lo veras por ti mismo, los trasladores no son seguros en un niño, por lo que solo usare Polvos Flu, que se conectara en una semana y dos días.

-Interesante—dijo Jasper, por supuesto que iba a quedarse, después de que le pidieran ver mas magia quien era el para discutir. El sabia que Emmett le encantaría estar aquí, incluso mataría por ello, estaba fascinado por los objetos mágicos. Demonios, incluso el estaba fascinado mientras viera la barrera mágica con toda su belleza.


	8. Sorpresas

-o-o-o-

Gracias al invitado que me dejo muy amablemente comentarios sobre la manera en la que escribo o uso los verbos en las oraciones, al igual que este invitado cualquiera que note una falta de ortografía (mas de las evidentes) o una oración escrita sin lógica, puede sentirse libre de corregirme, y así podre cambiarlo lo más rápido posible porque sobre todo hay que entregar un buen texto al lector.

Así que disculpen mí no tan buena traducción, pero hago mi esfuerzo.

-o-o-o-

Tratare de traducirlo tal cual lo escribió el autor.

Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece… y ya saben el resto.

Historia original de DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan.

-o-o-o-

Sorpresas

Jasper y Harry se sentaron en la cocina mientras Teddy veía sus dibujos animados, Jasper no pudo evitar pensar que estaban haciendo progresos, después de todo Harry ya no se molestaba con su presencia.

El sol finalmente se dio a conocer por el horizonte, un nuevo día comenzaba, pero Harry y Teddy estaban ya cansados, después de todo llevaban cinco horas despiertos.

-¿Harry, podemos ir al parque?—pregunto Teddy, Jasper dio un respingo sorprendido, un silbido escapo de sus labios cuando los ojos de Teddy se volvieron de color ámbar dorado como los suyos, su piel palideció y su pelo se volvió rubio y largo. Teddy solo miro fijamente a Jasper con sus ojos muy abiertos preguntándose que había hecho mal.

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué no vas y te vistes?—dijo Harry sofocando su diversión. No tuvieron que decírselo dos veces a Teddy, que corrió a través de la habitación alegremente por volver a salirse con la suya.

-¿Estas bien?—pregunto Harry sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Pueden hacer eso también?—pregunto Jasper con extrañeza, ¿Por qué el niño había elegido esa forma en particular?, nunca le habían molestado los niños de hecho él había sido uno de ellos cuando fue a luchar a la guerra. A pesar de su edad (en la cual mintió) subió rápidamente la cadena de mando y se convirtió en el Mayor Jasper Whitlock antes de que su vida cambiara irrevocablemente.

Haber ayudado a María había sido la cosa mas estúpida que había hecho en toda su vida, al convertirlo en un vampiro no se le dio la oportunidad de pensar en una familia o un compañero. Rosalie sin embargo pensaba en ello a menudo, se podría pensar que empezaría de nuevo y aprendería a vivir, en lugar de eso solo estaba enojado y amargado la mayor parte de su tiempo.

-No, es una habilidad especial y poco frecuente, la heredo de su madre—Harry susurro en voz baja, el pobre de Teddy no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a sus padres. Muchas personas habían perdido a sus padres en la guerra, eso rompía el corazón de Harry, si él hubiera podido los habría traído de regreso, por desgracia no podía, así que todo lo que podía hacer era asegurarse de que Teddy tuviera al menos un hombre en su vida con el que pudiera hablar sobre su crecimiento –Se llama Metamorfomago*.. pueden cambiar su apariencia a voluntad, el cabello, ojos, altura, además de poder convertirse en animales, al menos una parte de sus cuerpos… a su madre le gustaba entretener a todos transformando su nariz de un conejo a un cerdo, ella era extremadamente popular, pero torpe—una sonrisa jugaba en el rostro de Harry.

-¿Qué les paso?—Jasper pregunto tristemente sintiendo el dolor y la culpa provenir de Harry. Tuvo que detenerse de mandar calma a su compañero ya que había prometido no usar su don y estaría condenado al romper esa promesa.

-Ellos fueron asesinados en la guerra que comenzó en mi mundo. Hubo un malvado mago llamado Voldemort, él quería destruir a todos los magos que no eran sangre pura y quería controlarlo todo… como siempre hubo gente que se le enfrento y corrieron el riesgo para detenerlo, los padres de Teddy fueron uno de los pocos que no lo lograron… la guerra termino una hora después de su muerte—explico Harry en voz baja –Mucha gente que conocí murió ese día—

-¿Sangre pura?—pregunto Jasper, sabía que debía hablar de otra cosa pero podía sentir todavía una herida infectada en Harry, debía de haber sucedido recientemente, pero Teddy no sentía el mas mínimo malestar, así que no era posible, si hubiera perdido a sus padres recientemente… Jasper lo habría sentido.

-Ahm… hay tres tipos de magos o brujas, están los que son nacidos de padres normales pero que tienen magia, los mestizos que tienen un padre mágico y uno normal y luego los sangre pura del que tienen los padres magos, pero para llamarse a sí mismo sangre pura debes tener abuelos mágicos en ambos lados de tu árbol genealógico, ¿tiene sentido?—dijo Harry.

-Si—dijo Jasper entendiendo perfectamente la respuesta de Harry -¿En qué categoría estas tú?—tenia curiosidad acerca de su compañero y era obvio que estaba en un estado de ánimo apto para hablar algo que aprovecharía.

-Mestizo, mi padres eran magos, de hecho mi padre era de una familia sangre pura, una muy conocida familia de la luz, mi madre era una bruja, pero mis abuelos eran muggles… ahmm.. no mágicos—dijo Harry.

-¿Tus padres murieron en la guerra?—pregunto Jasper pensando que tal vez se había sobrepasado, entonces sintió la culpa insoportable, el dolor y la agonía proveniente de Harry. Ahora deseaba no haber dicho esa estúpida pregunta ya que no estaban con él.

-Algo asi, al igual que Teddy me quede huérfano cuando era un bebe, cuando murieron no podría recordarlos ya que solo tenía un año de edad—dijo Harry con voz grabe, se sentía como si aún fuera su culpa no importara cuanto tiempo había pasado, si esa maldita profecía no hubiera caído sobre él, sino hubiera nacido, sus padres podrían aun seguir con vida.

Jasper se mordió la lengua para detenerse de seguir preguntando, era obvio que era un tema delicado, en ese momento Teddy regreso con ellos, completamente vestido con una chaqueta, bufanda, gorro y guantes. Harry ayudo al niño de cinco años a ponerse lo que le faltara.

-Teddy, cambia tu aspecto—dijo Harry sabiendo que gracias al aspecto de su ahijado harían preguntas incomodas.

-¿Por qué?—hizo pucheros, evidentemente no quería cambiar su apariencia de nuevo.

\- Ya sabes porque, la gente ara preguntas, estas en el mundo muggle Teddy, no nos conocen y no entienden nuestra magia—dijo Harry dándole una mirada mordaz, el niño puso mala cara y a regañadientes lo hizo.

-Solo se transforma en las personas que le gustan y en quien confía… -dijo Harry de pie frente a un Jasper con una mirada sorprendida en esos ojos de oro.

-¿Podemos irnos?—Teddy pregunto con impaciencia.

-¿Sabes dónde está el parque?—dijo Harry mirándolo como venado encandilado, no tenía idea de donde estaba el parque más cercano.

-No muy lejos en realidad, a veinte minutos de aquí—dijo Jasper. Conocía cada pulgada de Forks, corría con frecuencia a su alrededor, ya sea por la caza o por tener algo que hacer. Esta era su primera vez en Forks; sabía que Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie y Emmett ya habían estado aquí antes, solo sabía que habían acordado un tratado.

-¿Quieres caminar Teddy?—pregunto Harry.

-¿Y tener un picnic?—pregunto Teddy extasiado.

-¿Por qué no?—dijo Harry agitando su varita y una docena de artículos flotaron frente a el, empaco todo en una cesta e inesperadamente agrego unos Pops* de sangre también. Jasper también podría unirse a su picnic, dudaba que el vampiro se fuera a alguna otra parte.

-Vámonos—dijo Harry mientras los tres caminaban por las escaleras y fuera de la caza, Jasper señalo el camino hacia el parque y también señalo otros lugares donde podrían llevar a un niño de cinco años.

-No hay muchas cosas en realidad, Forks es una ciudad tranquila y no tiene muchos lugares para entretenerte, hay un boliche en esa esquina—dijo señalándola—Me encanta jugar a los bolos es algo que ha existido por mucho tiempo—

-¿Por qué te gusta?, Probablemente siempre debes obtener una puntuación perfecta todo el tiempo, con seguridad podrías derribar los bolos con un dedo—Harry rio.

-Habito—respondió Jasper con timidez, incluso sino parecía, era muy difícil para un vampiro mostrar una emoción, sus caras no mostraban sus sentimientos como lo hacían los humanos. Los vampiros eran criaturas inmóviles, tenían que recordarse el parpadear, respirar e incluso el cruzar sus piernas.

-¿Aquí no tienen ferias?—Harry pregunto por pura curiosidad -¿Shows o algo por el estilo?

-En realidad hay uno en Seattle, es un lugar grande y conocido por su atractivo turístico, está abierto todo el año, a menos que haya mal tiempo—dijo Jasper

-¿De verdad?—pregunto Harry mostrando su emoción, tal vez podría llevar a Teddy algún dia.

-Si—dijo Jasper, tal vez podría preguntarle a Harry si le gustaría ir a una cita allí, podía sentir su anhelo, ¿Qué clase de adolecente humano no había estado en una feria?.

-¡Teddy, no vallas demasiado lejos!—le grito a su ahijado cuando este corrió por delante de ellos, el niño asintió con su cabeza mirando asía atrás antes de brincar en un charco especialmente grande frente a él, afortunadamente tenia botas contra el agua.

-¿Nunca has estado en una feria?—pregunto Jasper.

-No, mi infancia no fue… normal—dijo Harry después de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Debido a la magia?—pregunto jasper.

Harry rio con ironía. –En realidad sí, yo fui criado por la hermana de mi madre, mi tía quería desesperadamente ser normal, odiaba tenerme allí—

-¿Te lastimaron?—pregunto Jasper luchando por mantener su ira bajo control.

-Depende de la definición de lastimar, no fui golpeado, simplemente no me deseaban. Mi habitación fue un armario por los primeros once años de mi vida, cocinaba y limpiaba para la familia, jamás me dieron un regaño o juguetes en toda mi vida. Cuando la ropa de mi primo ya no le quedaba yo la usaba, podía haber sido peor, aunque en estos días la gente dice que el abuso mental es peor que el físico—dijo Harry con brusquedad.

-¿Puedo ir?—pregunto Teddy, estaban frente al parque y Teddy quería correr hacia él.

-Vamos entonces—dijo Harry distrayéndose de la conversación con Jasper.

Harry y Jasper entraron en el parque a un ritmo más tranquilo, Harry se sentó en un banco, jasper como siempre decidió seguir a Harry permaneciendo cerca de él como lo venía haciendo desde que lo conoció.

-¿En dónde naciste?—pregunto Harry con curiosidad, coloco la cesta en el suelo mirando de vez en cuando a Teddy.

-Nací en Houston Texas, en mil ochocientos cuarenta y tres—dijo Jasper –Me convirtieron en mil ochocientos sesenta y tres—

-Con una edad física de veinte años—dijo Harry, su mente estaba impresionada por la edad del vampiro, en realidad era viejo. ¿Cómo se sentiría con cinco siglos de edad? No le gustaba pensar mucho en el futuro, sabía que Teddy no estaría con él para siempre, cosa que lo asustaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, estar realmente solo. Era por eso que estaba agradecido por el compañero que tendría, a pesar del principio un poco precipitado.

-Si—murmuro Jasper, a Harry no parecía molestarle los años que tenía.

-¿Cómo era tu familia?—pregunto Harry.

-Normal, desafortunadamente la guerra civil estallo, yo quería servir a mi país así que lo hice—dijo Jasper.

Harry frunció el ceño. –Estabas en edad para participar en una guerra?—pregunto Harry tratando de recordar lo que sabía de la Guerra Civil.

-No, mentí—dijo Jasper –Finalmente estaba ascendiendo hasta convertirse en Mayor en el Ejercito de la Confederación—dijo con orgullo en su voz, este era sin duda un hombre que estaba orgulloso de haber servido a su país.

-¿Carlisle lo hizo? ¿Estabas herido fatalmente por la guerra?—pregunto Harry, el sabía que la dieta de Jasper fue diferente, tal vez Carlisle lo convirtió y Jasper había seguido su propio camino, existían tantas posibilidades.

-Carlisle no me convirtió—dijo Jasper, podía sentir que Harry no estaba sorprendido por eso –Me topé con alguien que pensé necesitaba mi ayuda, ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando, me convertí con el único propósito de formar un ejército de neófitos, peleaba todo el tiempo… por nuevo territorio, sabía que algún día todo lo que había hecho regresaría por mi—

-¿El alimentarte de seres humanos?—pregunto Harry con curiosidad, miraba a jasper abiertamente ahora. Era una criatura preciosa, tenía marcas contando las historias de luchas contra otros vampiros, desde que era el maestro de la muerte no necesitaba más sus anteojos ya que su vista era mejor que la de los humanos.

-No solo eso, los vampiros recién nacidos son más fuertes que los más viejos… porque su sangre humana aun corre por sus venas—dijo Jasper.

-Siempre he encontrado irónico que la sangre humana pueda hacer más fuerte a los vampiros viejos— Harry dijo con ironía.

-Una vez que la sangre humana desaparecía de sus venas tenía que destruirlos—dijo Jasper esperando que su compañero no le molestara su pasado.

Las cejas de Harry desaparecieron entre su pelo por primera vez, el shock apareció en su rostro, por una vez Harry no sabía que decir.

-Como soy un empático pude sentir su traición, su dolor… me deprimí por la vida que tenía—dijo Jasper – Eran buenos amigos—algunos mas que otros, pensó.

-Lo siento—dijo Harry en voz baja, aun no estaba seguro de que debía decir.

-Uno de los recién nacidos huyo, Peter, cuando se fue encontró a su compañera, Charlotte, volvió para pedirme que viajara con ellos—dijo Jasper mostrando su tristeza – lo hice, sabía que tenía que haber una mejor manera de vivir… -

-¿Carlisle?—Harry adivino.

-Podría decirse, al final también me separe de Peter y Charlotte, vagaba solo en mil novecientos cuarenta y ocho por filadelfia, me metí en una cafetería para esconderme de la lluvia, Alice apareció, me dijo de un aquelarre que sobrevivía de sangre de animales, que eran más civilizados que otros vampiros… ella me dijo que esta vida me llevaría a encontrar a mi compañero. Viajamos juntos, sus visiones la guiaron hacia su propia pareja y al aquelarre, se necesitaron dos años para poder encontrarlos, hemos estado con ellos desde entonces—dijo Jasper.

-¿Ya has hecho el cambio?—pregunto Harry sorprendido, en su mente calculaba cuanto tiempo estuvo bebiendo sangre humana y sangre animal.

-Si, aunque es difícil mantener mi control—dijo Jasper.

-¿Por qué tienes dificultades?—pregunto Harry sin expresión.

-Cualquiera diría que es por estar en una escuela llena de seres humanos—dijo a la defensiva.

-¿Asistes a la escuela?—pregunto Harry con una mueca de risa -¿La gente realmente piensa que son lo suficientemente jóvenes para asistir?—

-Si y si—dijo jasper

-¿Por qué?—frunció el ceño desconcertado, pensaba que era descuidado y estúpido.

-Cuando más jóvenes comenzamos en un lugar, más tiempo podemos quedarnos—dijo Jasper.

-¿Por qué asistes? Me refiero a que solo pueden decir que los educan en casa—dijo Harry rascando su cabello tratando de entender

-Para pasar el tiempo y no es mi idea, Carlisle prefiere que asistamos—dijo Jasper

-Ya veo—dijo Harry -¿Y cuándo exactamente puedes salir de la mentalidad de ser un adolecente?—

-Cuando llegamos a casa—dijo Jasper con ironía.

Harry negó con la cabeza, era lo mas absurdo que había escuchado en toda su vida.

-¿Harry tengo hambre, ya podemos comenzar nuestro picnic?—pregunto Teddy emocionado, con el rostro enrojecido por la excitación y felicidad.

Harry miro su reloj, calculando el tiempo en el Reino Unido antes de asistir con la cabeza, desempaco todo y dejo que Teddy tomara lo que quisiera comer, tomo un paquete de papas fritas para él y los Pops de sangre antes de sentarse.

-Prueba uno de estos, tal vez debería de pedir unas pocas mas… asistir a la escuela, es lo mas estúpido que he oído en mi vida—murmuro Harry moviendo la cabeza.

Jasper rio con diversión, teddy lo vio con asombro mientras comenzaba a cambiar el color de su cabello, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, puso mala cara y lo regreso a su color normal; incluso Jasper se sorprendió, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había sentido genuina diversión. Sabía que podía acostumbrarse a ella, riendo y mirando a teddy cambiar su aspecto, apreciaba mas al niño y ni siquiera estaba tratando.

Abrió el pop y lo olió, sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock, eso no era un pop ordinario, no era sangre humana… tal vez un animal raro… uno que nunca había percibido antes en su vida.

-¿De que clase es?—pregunto Jasper, el sabor era tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, de hecho era el mejor sabor que jamás había probado desde que se convirtió en vampiro vegetariano, así le gustaba pensar a Carlisle sobre ellos.

-uhm… déjame ver—dijo Harry examinando el pop, observo la envoltura azul y vio a Jasper con diversión. –Es de una Abraxan, un caballo proveniente de Francia, es una criatura mágica—

Jasper asintió con aire ausente, aun tenía mucho que aprender, algo que no sería capaz estando en la escuela, tal vez tendría que aprender de Harry o de un par de libros suyos. Se había dado cuenta del gran estante de libros que tenía, obviamente a Harry le gustaba la lectura, algo que tenían en común, tal vez algún día Harry le permitiría aprender más acerca de su mundo.

Bueno, al menos las próximas semanas serán menos aburridas, especialmente con Teddy los fines de semana. Jasper se congelo en el lugar, un gruñido hizo su camino desde el fondo de su garganta.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?—pregunto Harry mirando a su alrededor en busca de la ira de Jasper.

-Uno de ellos esta aquí—dijo Jasper, su vista estaba fija en el borde del parque, pero no había nada allí… todavía.

*Directamente sacado de Harry Potter Wiki.

*Me imagino son unas esferas de vidrio o plástico, aunque es mas lógico que sean de plástico dado que las transporta sin mucho cuidado.


	9. Advertencias

-o-o-o-

Disculpen la tardanza.

-o-o-o-

Tratare de traducirlo tal cual lo escribió el autor.

Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece… y ya saben el resto.

Historia original de DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan.

-o-o-o-

Advertencias

-Jasper, sabes de lo que soy capaz, puedo cuidar de mí mismo y no necesito que me defiendas, puedo entender que es difícil luchar contra tus instintos, pero por favor… solo trata, estas asustando a Teddy, no está acostumbrado a que la gente gruña así—explico Harry viendo de reojo el edificio cerca del parque, a la espera de la razón de por qué su compañero actuara así. Acaricio con cariño el cabello marrón de Teddy, confortándolo, asegurándose de que estaba todo bien, el cual volvió a comer cuando se hizo evidente que nada interesante estaba pasando.

Olisqueo un poco más, Jasper hizo una mueca de desagrado como si algo fatal estuviera bajo su nariz, Harry vio a Jasper con curiosidad y confusión… ¿qué olor obligaba al vampiro a cambiar esa mirada tan compuesta?.

-Los cambia forma huelen mal—murmuro Jasper, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que Harry lo escuchara.

Harry rio con diversión -¿En serio?—tal vez por eso vampiros y hombres lobo no se llevaban bien, aunque sin embargo los cambiadores de forma no fueran como los hombre lobo, se preguntó por un momento cual olía peor.

-Si, se pueden oler a una milla de distancia—dijo Jasper –Y su olor permanece por semanas—

-Genial—dijo Harry, aunque tal vez era más el hecho de que le sorprendiera la nueva información y no el tiempo que duraba el olor.

-Hay tres de ellos y están discutiendo—le explico Jasper a Harry lo que ocurría.

-¿Sobre qué?—pregunto Harry, tal vez no estuvieran aquí por el o por su ahijado, sin embargo no creía en coincidencias, si intentaban algo pronto aprenderían una lección que no olvidarían, nadie heriría a su ahijado y viviría para contarlo, de hecho, nadie volvería a acercarse a menos que él lo decidiera.

-Dos de ellos están argumentando que está siendo irracional, que Teddy no es una amenaza—dijo Jasper, sin embargo, no podía decir quien decía que. Solo podía sentir sus emociones, desafortunadamente Edward no estaba aquí, el sabría sus pensamientos y en ese momento era mejor que sentir solo sus emociones.

Harry se puso rígido, al igual que la postura de Jasper, el cual estaba en modo defensivo.

-Ellos saben que estoy aquí—dijo Jasper contándole lo que ocurría a Harry –Dos de ellos están preocupados por ti—su voz sonaba áspera ahora; no le gustaba la idea de que la gente pensara que era un peligro para su compañero.

-Deben ser los chicos que contrate para ayudarme en la tienda- dijo Harry –Es bueno saber que están preocupados por decirle—

-No es tan simple, están conectados entre sí telepáticamente y cuando se transforman en su forma de lobo todos ven lo que han hecho, no es una cosa voluntaria, no tenían opción—dijo Jasper –Al menos eso es lo que Edward aprendió durante el tiempo que estuvieron haciendo el tratado y cuando volvió a confirmarlo con los ancianos—

-¿Tratado? —pregunto Harry con curiosidad -¿Qué es exactamente lo que estos cambia forma hacen?—pregunto alarmado, ¿qué clase de tratado tenían con vampiros?.

-Se transforman cada vez que hay un vampiro en la zona, pueden capturarlos y matarlos para proteger… a Forks del peligro—dijo Jasper.

-¿El veneno de los vampiros no es peligroso para ellos? – pregunto Harry parpadeando confundido, sabía que el veneno era peligroso para un hombre lobo normal, ¿no era lo mismo para los cambia forma?, ¿Qué tan diferentes podían ser?

-Si—dijo Jasper confirmando las sospechas de Harry.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo diablos sobreviven? – pregunto Harry.

-Hay muchos de ellos y no creo que la mayoría de los vampiros sepan que su veneno es peligroso para los cambia forma, nos llevan las de ganar, solo sabemos por el don de Edward—dijo Jasper.

-Si, puedo ver como eso ayuda—dijo Harry asintiendo.

-¿Sabes cuál es su don? —pregunto Jasper sorprendido.

-Si, lo sé, puedo sentirlo tratando de entrar en mi mente, me da dolor de cabeza. La única razón por la que no he dicho nada era porque sabía que no podía controlarlo—dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? —pregunto Jasper, se preguntaba si Harry algún día dejaría de sorprenderlo.

-Sus golpes eran constantes y sin ningún tipo de presión real—dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros olvidándose de la conversación - ¿Se fueron? —que tan lejos estarían si ni siquiera habían aparecido.

-No, están en su forma de lobo—dijo Jasper, sus ojos aun fijos en el otro lado del parque.

-En verdad era un día tranquilo—suspiro Harry, ahora que Jasper lo menciono, podía ver a tres lobos escondidos en el límite del bosque. Uno era negro como la noche, otro gris y blanco y un marrón rojizo estaban más cerca que los otros. Viendo fijamente al marrón rojizo a los ojos pudo espiar en sus pensamientos; pensaban que Jasper era un peligro y estaban preparados para destruir al vampiro para mantenerlo a salvo.

-Jacob Black trae tu trasero peludo aquí ahora—dijo Harry en voz alta, sus ojos verdes mirando al lobo negro, consiente de la animosidad que tenía en su interior.

Jacob abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, no podía creer que un humano sabía lo que eran, empezó a caminar hacia adelante, antes de caer en cuatro patas jadeando. Harry se sorprendió al principio, hasta que comprendió que estaba pasando. La furia corrió atravesó de él, parecía que eran diferentes a los lobos verdaderos. El alfa era capaz de controlarlos; cosa que no era así con los lobos de luna. Sutilmente agito su mano y la magia corto temporalmente las cuerdas que sujetaban a los otros a la orden del alfa. Sam aprendería una valiosa lección.

-¿Qué hiciste? —pregunto Jasper al sentir la furia burbujeando en uno de los cambia forma. Se puso en cuclillas gruñendo, desafiando al lobo a acercarse a su compañero o a su ahijado. Él había destruido a recién nacidos, fácilmente podría reducir a un lobo solitario. Arruinarían el tratado, aunque en realidad ellos lo estaban rompiendo, por lo que no era su culpa.

-Él estaba obligándolo a obedecerle, aun en contra de sus deseos—murmuro Harry con ira.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?—Sam gruño, cambiando de nuevo a su forma humana. Harry se dio la vuelta con una mueca de disgusto, en verdad que era una imagen que no quería ver, muchas gracias. Sintió dos reflejos similares cuando Seth y Jacob se transformaron también.

-Se volverán a conectar cuando sepas escuchar a tu manada, ellos no son para hacer lo que tu desees Sam Uley, entre más rápido lo comprendas, mejor—dijo Harry con voz fría y dura.

-¿Cómo supiste de nosotros?—Jacob le pregunto mirando a Jasper como si fuera el mal reencarnado.

-Detén tu desagrado Jacob, tienen un tratado de sangre en curso, no es un peligro para nadie… no te das cuenta de sus ojos?—suspiro Harry exasperado.

-Harry, ¿Son como papá?—pregunto Teddy con sus ojos ámbar abiertos por la sorpresa. Su abuela le conto historias de su mamá y papá que ahora estaban en el cielo. Ella le dijo que su padre podía convertirse en un lobo, por eso le había conseguido su peluche favorito, un lobo exactamente igual a su papa cuando se transformaba.

Harry tomo a su ahijado, lo cargo y lo apoyo sobre sus caderas viéndolos aun con ojos irritados. Para ser alguien pequeño en comparación con ellos, se veía muy intimidante, sobre todo con la magia que provenía de el en olas que gritaban _"ira y protección"._

-No Teddy, no lo son, tu papá solo se transformaba en un lobo cuando había luna llena—dijo Harry señalando hacia la media luna, para probar su punto.

-Es por eso que huele como nosotros—dijo Jacob aliviado, ahora Sam no tenía razón para hacerle daño.

-Si—Harry sonrió irónicamente –Su padre era un hombre lobo, si hubiera querido dañarlos Jacob… ya los habría matado—

Sam respiro furiosamente por la nariz, incapaz de creer el descaro del niño frente a él. Le gruño y abrió la boca para gritarle; sin embargo, no salió ningún sonido, si no fuera porque podía oír los pájaros a su alrededor, pensaría que se había quedado sordo, volvió a intentarlo y ningún sonido salió de su boca.

-Una palabra, solo una y te darás cuenta de que serás incapaz de transformarte, ¿Me entendiste? – pregunto Harry con sus ojos verde ardiendo con el poder y la promesa de cumplir su palabra.

-¿Qué eres? – Seth pregunto con ojos muy abiertos, nunca había visto a nadie plantarse frente a Sam, él era tan grande e intimidante, propenso a la ira incluso, la pobre Emily era prueba de ello, se supone que al imprimarse se cuidaban entre ellos, sin embargo, él se había transformado enojado y su cara fue terriblemente marcada por lo que le hizo, uno pensaría que después de ese incidente, trataría de obtener control sobre su ira, pero no fue así.

-Alguien con quien es mejor no cruzarse—dijo Harry simplemente –Mis secretos son míos—

Jacob y Seth asintieron con la cabeza, Sam se alejó convirtiéndose en su forma de lobo y perdiéndose en el bosque. Harry movió su mano y el hechizo de silenciamiento desapareció, no quería que su ahijado escuchara lo que Sam quería decir, no era más que un niño pequeño y lo último que necesitaba era Teddy yendo a casa a repetirle esas palabras a su abuela.

-Mejor nos vamos—dijo Seth mirando a la figura de Sam a la distancia.

-¿No voy a convertirme en Alfa verdad?—Jacob le pregunto profundamente perturbado.

-No hasta que lo desees, el estado alfa no es algo que puede ser forzado, solo cuando estés listo para dejar de seguir órdenes y seguir tu propio camino—dijo Harry sonriendo comprensivo –Te sorprenderías a ti mismo Jacob… nadie está siempre listo para dirigir a otros, créeme que lo sé, pero llega el momento en que simplemente no hay otra opción, eres diferente al otro alfa, ambos tienen ideas diferentes de como dirigir a su manada, es inevitable que haya un conflicto, como el de ahora-.

Jasper miro a Harry con cautela, ¿Cuándo Harry tubo que dirigir a otros?, sino se equivocaba sentía como si… pero no podía ser posible ¿verdad?, pero parecía que había estado en una guerra… pero Harry era un muchacho joven… seguramente había más personas con experiencia para dirigir.

-Gracias—dijo Jacob, nunca nadie le había dicho las cosas de esa manera antes, el entendía a qué se refería Harry, demonios casi llegaban a pelear hace unos momentos; Harry tenía razón, tarde o temprano llegarían a los golpes y tendría que decidir; estaría listo para conducirlos o separarse de ellos.

-Te daré un consejo, no te preocupes con ello, lo que sea que suceda, sucederá, lo que nos forma es la manera en como tratamos con el problema—dijo Harry sonando sabio para su edad

Jacob asintió mirando a su alrededor antes de transformarse en lobo e irrumpir en el bosque tras Sam.

-¿Fuiste parte de la guerra, no es así?—pregunto Jasper vio a Harry intensamente retándolo a que lo negara –Tus sentimientos eran intensos, sobre todo cuando hablaste de conducir a otras personas—

Harry sonrió tristemente –¿nunca voy a ser capaz de ocultarte nada verdad?—el afirmo

-No tienes que hablar de ello, de entre todas las personas… puedo entenderte—dijo Jasper.

-Tal vez por eso somos compañeros—dijo Harry, empaco todo en la cesta, era momento de salir del parque. Tomo la mano de Teddy y comenzaron a caminar a casa, con un Jasper silencioso junto a él.

-Yo fui la figura central en la guerra contra Voldemort, antes de que naciera se hizo una profecía, él señor tenebroso era un adicto a descubrir su futuro, quería controlar el mundo mágico, el solo escucho la mitad de dicha profecía—dijo Harry.

-¿Esa es la manera en que perdiste a tus padres? —pregunto Jasper con simpatía.

-Si, había dos chicos que se ajustaban a la descripción, pero eligió al más cercano a él, un mestizo sobre un sangre pura—dijo Harry.

-Espera, ¿que no quería deshacerse de todo el que no fuera un sangre pura—pregunto Jasper.

-Si, negó esa parte de sí mismo, cuando tenía diecisiete años busco respuestas. Se dio cuenta que su padre había sido un muggle, se volvió loco, mato a su padre y abuelos, culpo a su tío por los asesinatos y se salió con la suya, aunque no fue la última vez que lo hizo, pero me estoy adelantando en la historia. Él se dio a sí mismo un nuevo nombre, su nombre de nacimiento era Thomas Riddle e hizo un anagrama con su nombre y lo convirtió en Soy Lord Voldemort. Se pronunció el heredero de Slytherin, que era un nombre codiciado en el mundo mágico. Cuatro magos fundaron Howarts, la escuela de magia y eran los más famosos en su época, Helga Huffelpuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin. La leyenda dice que Salazar salió de la escuela después de entrar en una discusión con los otros fundadores, Salazar creía que solo los de sangre pura debían ser admitidos en la escuela; en aquel entonces no tenían las protecciones que tenemos para mantener a nuestro mundo oculto, tu sabes, la caza de brujas estaba en su peor momento, antes de irse dejo a su familiar en una cámara secreta, alegando que su heredero llegaría para terminar su noble labor y purificar la escuela de estudiantes muggles—dijo Harry haciendo una pausa para tomar una respiración profunda antes de continuar. –Eso fue hace más de mil años, se consideraba un mito, hasta que fue abierta hace unos sesenta años, el familiar mato a una estudiante por orden de un mestizo de Slytherin, cuando corrió el rumor de que la escuela cerraría, el chico que había abierto la cámara señalo con su dedo a otro estudiante inocente, una araña fue culpada por la muerte del estudiante, creyeron que la araña lo hizo, a veces los magos pueden ser completamente estúpidos o tal vez solo no querían enfrentar la verdad—

-Entonces ¿Qué era?—pregunto Jasper -¿El Familiar?-

-Era el rey de las serpientes, Salazar Slytherin hablaba Parsel, había dejado su Basilisco para proteger a la escuela. Un Basilisco es una serpiente de unos quince metros, su veneno puede matar en cuestión de minutos al igual que mirarla a los ojos, aunque si llegas a ver su reflejo solo podría petrificarte—

-Ya veo—dijo Jasper –Continua—

-Fue Tom Riddle quien abrió la cámara; dejo Hogwarts después de graduarse y mato a su familia, recogió algunos objetos como la diadema de Ravenclaw, la copa de Huffelpuff, el relicario de Slytherin, trato de conseguir la espada de Godric pero estaba demasiado protegida y su paradero era desconocido… así que recogió otras cosas como el anillo de los Gaunt, su madre era sangre pura, que era un descendiente de Slytherin; utilizo un diario cuando tenía diecisiete años y.. uhm… oh si, también uso su serpiente para crear un Horrocrux—dijo Harry, susurro la palabra tan bajo que Teddy no tenía esperanza de escuchar lo que hablaban.

-¿Qué es eso? —pregunto Jasper, sonaba a algo terriblemente malo.

-Para crear uno debes asesinar, es la magia más sucia conocida por el hombre. Dividió su alma en diferentes partes, nunca nadie se había atrevido a hacer más de una… hasta que el llego; de ese modo se convirtió en un animal, una criatura incapaz de sentir y lo hacía muy inestable… y también inmortal—dijo Harry.

-¿Inmortal? —pregunto Jasper teniendo un interés en esa parte de la historia.

-Si, la única forma de que pueda juntar su alma de nuevo es si siente remordimiento por las muertes que había hecho. Por desgracia Voldemort no conocía el remordimiento. Tenía diecisiete años cuando comenzó la caza de los objetos para alojar su alma, los que he mencionado antes, me tomo un año entero encontrarlos… al final descubrí que yo era uno—dijo Harry irónicamente, abrió la puerta de su apartamento y dejo correr a Teddy por las escaleras, Harry se dirigió a un ritmo más tranquilo con Jasper tras el ansioso por más información.

-¿Acaso pueden dos almas vivir en un mismo cuerpo? —pregunto Jasper asombrado.

-Al parecer, cuando mato a mis padres, por accidente creo un Horrocrux y se apegó a lo más cercano, no estoy seguro si fue antes o después de que el me mandara la maldición asesina a mí, el Horrocrux fue creado al mismo tiempo, yo fui la única persona que alguna vez ha sobrevivido a esa maldición en mi mundo, me hice famoso, a partir de esa noche me llamaron el niño que vivió—dijo Harry en voz baja, sonrió al ver a Teddy ya sentado en el sillón viendo sus dibujos animados y dos grandes galletas en sus manos.

-Eso es mucho para un niño de un año de edad—dijo Jasper con cautela.

-Si, crecí inconsciente de todo esto, pensé que era un bicho raro por tener magia hasta que llegué a Hogwarts, en todo caso, a la edad de diecisiete años el mundo mágico esperaba que derrotara a Voldemort, el público no sabía sobre la profecía, pero estaban perfectamente contentos de sentarse cómodamente y que un niño hiciera su deber. Bueno, no todos, pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿Sabes cuantos magos y brujas en realidad trataron de detener a Voldemort?, veintisiete, eso sin contar a los que habían muerto antes de la batalla final. Voldemort tenía el triple de seguidores y criaturas oscuras a su disposición, sim embargo, de alguna manera logramos superar todos los pronósticos y derrotar a la oscuridad—dijo Harry todavía sorprendido de que una pequeña cantidad de personas pudiera detener la creciente oscuridad.

-¿Lo mataste? —pregunto Jasper sentándose en la mesa de la cocina mientras Harry preparaba una taza de café.

-No en realidad—dijo Harry sentándose –Entonces, ¿Por qué accedes a ir a la escuela? —cambio el tema no tan sutilmente.

Jasper dejo pasar el tema, entendía que estaba harto de hablar de lo que había sucedido, habría otros días y podría escuchar la historia completa antes o después.

-Para ser honestos al principio me gusto, era diferente, un cambio a pesar de que estaba en una escuela llena de seres humanos. Desde que me transforme, no había tenido oportunidad de leer un libro, entrar en un debate acerca de la historia, el cual era mi tema favorito, yo he estado allí para vivirlo, así que me gusta leer sobre el tema—dijo Jasper.

Harry sonrió –Si hubieras estado en Hogwarts tal vez hubieras sido el único en mantenerse despierto durante toda la clase de historia—

-A mucha gente no le gusta la historia—admitió Jasper entristeciendo un poco por no tener eso en común con su compañero.

-No me malinterpretes, nuestro maestro era un fantasma, no aprendimos nada sobre las guerras Goblin en su clase, su voz era como un somnífero, era difícil poder mantenerse despierto—dijo Harry riendo tristemente al recordar los viejos tiempos inocentes.

-Ya veo- dijo Jasper con una pequeña sonrisa, el genuino sentimiento de diversión de su compañero era una buena sensación.

-Entonces, ¿Qué haces después de la escuela?—pregunto Harry rodando los ojos mientras decía aquellas palabras destructoras.

-Ir a la universidad y tal vez un trabajo para unos pocos años antes de que tengamos que empezar de nuevo—dijo Jasper.

Harry abrió su boca con sorpresa -¿Quieres decir que en realidad repites la secundaria cada que, siete años?—

-Diez u once en realidad—dijo Jasper –Y por desgracia sí, yo no asisto tanto como debería—

Harry se limitó a sacudir su cabeza con incredulidad, un vampiro asistiendo a la escuela. Estaba realmente sorprendido por ser capases de mantener el control en sí mismo. –Los accidentes ocurren, ¿Qué haces entonces?, no me digas que nadie se ha lastimado en la escuela secundaria, yo ciertamente recuerdo ciertos accidentes—aunque era una escuela de magia no suponía mucha diferencia en ese aspecto a una escuela muggle.

-Alice puede ver el futuro, puede prevenirnos—dijo Jasper.

-Ustedes dependen mucho de su don—declaro Harry –Se supone que deben ser cautelosos, con dones o sin ellos, ¿Y si algo sale de su control y Alice no puede verlo? —la desaprobación era visible en su voz y rostro.

-¿Tú no te basas en los tuyos? —pregunto Jasper su rostro lleno de incredulidad.

-Touché—murmuro Harry concediendo el punto a Jasper.

-Exactamente—dijo Jasper sin rodeos.

-o-o-o-

Juro que ahí termina el capítulo, me hubiera gusto otro final pero así quedo..


	10. Hornear, besos y planes para conocer a

.

.

.

-o-o-o-

Tratare de traducirlo tal cual lo escribió el autor.

Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece… y ya saben el resto.

Historia original de DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan.

-o-o-o-

.

.

.

 **Hornear, besos y planes para conocer a la familia.**

El rostro de Jasper cuando Teddy desapareció con el traslador había sido hilarante, había pasado cinco minutos viendo el espacio donde había desaparecido, era como si hubiera estado esperando a que regresara. Harry solo se había enterado más tarde que Jasper había visto la magia dando vueltas y que había permanecido al menos dos horas, lo cual tenía sentido ya que así era como probablemente rastreaban un traslador o incluso la aparición. Ahora se preguntaba si eso significaba que el Ministerio Americano lo sabría.

Jasper siempre se iba por la noche y regresaba cuando sabía que Harry estaría despierto, nunca se demoraba y tratada de controlar su posesividad como Harry se lo había pedido, aunque eso era más fácil hacerlo que decirlo. Se preocupaba constantemente por Harry cuando no estaba, pero esa noche había ido de caza con sus hermanos.

-¿Y, Cómo es?—pregunto Emmett sonriendo mientras conducía su camión monstruo, los tres viajaban cómodamente hacia los terrenos de acampada o "zonas de caza" como lo llamaban cuando no había seres humanos a su alrededor.

-Diferente a cualquier otra persona que haya conocido en mi vida—dijo Jasper con honestidad, había valido la pena esperar por su musa.

-¿Y cuándo vamos a conocerlo?—pregunto Emmett pisando el acelerador a fondo. Se moría por ver a Harry utilizando un poco de magia, Jasper había hablado de ello con frecuencia. A él le encantaba Forks, los espacios abiertos, las tormentas con las que podían jugar al béisbol. Sin duda era su lugar favorito, pero era aburrido o más bien todos los humanos lo eran. Nunca había conocido a alguien interesante, digno de su atención, sin embargo, Harry definitivamente no era alguien aburrido.

-Mañana le preguntare—dijo Jasper, era divertido el afán de Emmett por conocerlo. Probablemente Rosalie no se sentía igual, no le gustaban los seres humanos que sabían de su existencia, él había sentido lo mismo antes, pero hablaban de su _compañero_. Hace años incluso habían llegado en pensar en matar a los humanos que hubieran siquiera sospechado, no que hubieran matado a alguien solo por saber. Afortunadamente Carlisle valoraba la vida humana y no había permitido que los dañaran. Probablemente a Harry no le habría gustado, se había dado cuenta en los últimos días el profundo sentido del bien y el mal que él tenía.

-¡Genial!—dijo Emmett animado mientras salía de la carretera principal y conducía sobre la hierba, ya en el bosque encendió las luces cuando estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos, donde ningún ser humano se aventuraba de noche (por lo menos no uno cuerdo). Ellos irían a la escuela, desafortunadamente los días no estuvieron soleados por lo que tendrían que cazar antes de volver.

-¿Asistirás a tiempo completo Jasper?—Edward pregunto irónicamente, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás, su volvo no era precisamente útil para ir de caza, por esa razón utilizaban el camion de Emmett ya que era mucho más fácil de manejar. Jasper detestaba ir a la escuela casi todos los días, aunque nunca se perdía las clases de historia. Incluso Carlisle no podía conseguir que asistiera todos los días, tal vez el hecho de que su compañero estuviera aquí lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, lo último que necesitaban era a un trabajador social tocando a su puerta.

-Tal vez—dijo Jasper, lo que él realmente quería era pasar tiempo con su compañero en lugar de ir a la escuela por quincuagésima vez. –Harry no aprueba que valla—termino con aire de suficiencia.

-¿Qué?—exclamo Emmett, realmente empezaba a gustarle el humano, ¡no aprobaba la escuela!, odiaba la escuela, probablemente más que Jasper, aunque al menos el asistía todos los días, por eso amaba los días soleados ya que podían faltar y era una lástima que no hubiera más de ellos.

-Él no aprueba que asistamos a la secundaria, debiste ver la cara que puso cuando supo que asistíamos cada vez que nos mudábamos—dijo Jasper con una risa irónica.

-Me pregunto que pensara de nuestros gorros de graduación—dijo Emmett con exagerada alegría. Olfateo el aire, sus ojos ámbar se abrieron con sorpresa, podía olerlo… un oso, ¡su favorito! -¡Te veo luego!—dijo antes de desaparecer entre los arboles tras el oso.

-¿Vas a cambiarlo?—Edward pregunto con seriedad.

-Es mi compañero, claro que voy a cambiarlo—dijo Jasper inmediatamente, no tenía ningún problema con el cambio de Harry.

-¿Cómo se siente al respecto?, no debes hacerte ilusiones, si el cambia debe alejarse de su ahijado… no sería capaz de estar cerca él durante años hasta que aprenda a controlar su sed—dijo Edward, no quería ser un aguafiestas, pero no quería ver que su hermano saliera lastimado.

-Lo se—dijo Jasper, sus ojos topacio se ensombrecieron mirando a su hermano, ese era su mayor temor, perder a su compañero porque el cambio lo aria perder a ahijado. Edward se dio cuenta de que Jasper había pensado en eso desde que conoció a Harry. Se sentía mal por sacar el tema, aunque todos ellos ya lo habían pensado.

-Solo ten cuidado Jazz, todos nos preocupamos por ti—dijo Edward antes de salir corriendo hacia el bosque buscando a su propia presa, dejo a Jasper sumido en sus pensamientos, ninguno de ellos bueno, su estado de ánimo había cambiado desde que Emmett los había dejado.

-o-o-o-

Harry maldijo cuando se dio cuenta que no había podido hablar con Jacob o Seth sobre el trabajo que quería ofrecerles para después de la escuela, llamo a casa de Jacob, pero no obtuvo respuesta, suspirando tomo las llaves de su coche y se metió en su Ferrari para dirigirse hacia la reserva. Cuando llego allí se dio cuenta que no eran casas sino más bien chozas en las que vivían, casi como las antiguas tribus habían hecho en sus tiempos, al parecer no tenían el dinero suficiente para vivir correctamente, parece ser que tomaban sus funciones como vigilantes muy en serio, probablemente no tenían un trabajo a tiempo completo.

Apago el motor, bajo del coche y vio a su alrededor. No había absolutamente ninguna manera de distinguir una de la otra, no había nombres en los buzones de correo para indicar la residencia Black o Clearwater, probablemente sería mejor pedir indicaciones así que camino por el sendero hacia la residencia más cercana.

Llamo a la puerta antes de dar un paso atrás, espero pacientemente a que atendieran.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?—Emily pregunto mirando a Harry con recelo.

-Hola, siento molestarte, estoy buscando la casa de los black—Harry pregunto en tono de disculpa, observo la gran cicatriz irregular en su cara, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber cómo la había obtenido. Cerro sus ojos y se esforzó por mantener su ira bajo control, ahora deseaba haber dejado que Sam Uley se transformara dolorosamente, ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle daño?, era el hombre más idiota y egoísta que había conocido.

-No hay problema, tres puertas hacia abajo—dijo Emily sonriendo amablemente, cerró la puerta evitando mostrar el lado izquierdo de su cara.

Harry retrocedió y se dirigió hacia donde le indicaron, esperaba que el chico estuviera en su casa, ya era tarde y tenía que trabajar temprano, llamo a la puerta y dio un paso atrás para no invadir el espacio personal de nadie. Siguió esperando, aunque se hacía obvio que nadie estaba en casa, entonces oyó golpes procedentes del interior. Se puso alerta de inmediato, quería saber si estaban bien o solo era su imaginación, se quedó indeciso por unos segundos, aunque ya no importo cuando alguien finalmente abrió la puerta. Era un señor mayor, parecido a Jacob y estaba en una silla de ruedas, Harry supuso que era su padre.

-No estoy interesado en nada de lo que venda—dijo Billy a punto de cerrar la puerta.

-No estoy vendiendo nada señor Black, de hecho, esperaba hablar con su hijo, venía a ofrecerle un puesto de trabajo en mi tienda para después de la escuela—dijo Harry sin ofenderse por el despido de Billy.

-Así que tú eres Harry—dijo Billy –Mi hijo me ha hablado de ti—

-Él es un buen trabajador, al igual que Seth, ¿podría dejarle un mensaje?, dígale que si está interesado pase después de la escuela, sino, tendré que contratar a alguien más—dijo Harry.

-Se lo diré—dijo Billy asintiendo con su cabeza.

-Genial, bueno, lo veré después, siento molestarlo—dijo Harry.

-En lo absoluto, gracias—dijo Billy cerrando la puerta. No mucha gente les daba la oportunidad a las personas de la reserva, su aspecto llevaba a la gente a creer que eran una amenaza o vendían drogas, no podía estar más alejado de la verdad.

Bueno, _eso había salido bien_ , pensó Harry mientras ponía en marcha su Ferrari, esperaba que Jacob y Seth aceptaran su oferta, les daría un ingreso por lo que podrían comprar mejores cosas. Tardo veinte minutos regresar a su casa, quería aclarar el aire a su alrededor para que Jasper no pudiera oler a los cambia forma. No lo hacía para mantenerlo en secreto, era obvio que el olor era desagradable para él, sonrió al recordar la anterior reacción de Jasper, su cara había hecho los cambios más cómicos.

Tendría que despertarse a las cinco de la mañana para calentar el horno antes de abrir la tienda, teniendo en cuenta su horario de sueño, la llegada de Teddy sería difícil, sin embargo, lo aria de nuevo ya que su ahijado era su mundo.

-o-o-o-

Harry gimió con desagrado cuando su alarma sonó, la apago y se acurruco de nuevo en su cama. Cinco minutos más tarde se quejó furiosamente mientras se separaba a si mismo del cálido edredón y se preparó para vestirse. No podía comer nada por el momento, aún estaba demasiado cansado, se dirigió a la puerta antes de recordar que le faltaban las llaves de la panadería, las convoco mientras bajaba por las escaleras y cerraba la puerta.

Cinco minutos después Harry ya estaba listo para el trabajo, hornearía todo lo que tardara más primero, después las cosas más ligeras como la crema, natillas y glaseados. Las empanadas y los rollos de salchicha serían los siguientes, los dejo cocinar mientras entraba en la parte principal de la tienda, abrió la puerta de la nevera y verifico que las papas a la inglesa estuvieran listas al igual que los sándwiches, wraps*1 y rolls que estaban colocados sobre la tercera fila de la nevera. Asintiendo con satisfacción tomo barras de chocolate de sus cajas y las añadió a la estantería que estaba al lado del mostrador. Todo estaba listo.

-Hola—dijo Jasper sorprendiendo a Harry.

-Hey, has ido de caza—Harry sonrió, los ojos de Jasper eran de un oro muy ligero, no se necesitaba ser un genio para averiguar lo que había estado haciendo.

-Si—murmuro Jasper, estaba feliz de ver a su compañero, era increíble la manera que lo había echado de menos... aunque solo había estado ausente una noche, cuanto más lejos estaba de él, más lo extrañaba, ¿no era eso extraño?; estaba empezando a darse cuenta de por qué Rosalie y Emmett o Edward y Alice odiaban separarse.

-¿No iras a la escuela?—bromeo Harry, no entendía por qué asistían, la escuela era aburrida, ni siquiera los humanos querían cursarla más de una vez, incluso él lo evitaba y eso que su escuela era emocionante, ¿Qué podía ser más emocionante que Howarts?; aunque técnicamente no se había graduado ya que había estado cazando los Horrocruxes en lugar de cursar su séptimo año.

-No hasta dentro de una hora o algo así—dijo Jasper con ironía.

-Así que decidiste pasar antes por aquí—dijo Harry, una alarma provino del horno indicando que era momento de retirar su contenido, se dirigió a la segunda habitación para hacerlo -¿Me ayudarías?.

-Claro—dijo Jasper desconcertado cuando otra alarma lo interrumpió.

-Puedes colocarles esto—dijo Harry entregándole una manga pastelera rellena de crema fresca, tenía que ponerles la crema en la parte superior, pero primero tenía que sacar los otros fuera del horno, sin ver a Jasper coloco otra bandeja a su lado, tomo otra manga pastelera para comenzar la decoración; levanto su mirada y rio, Jasper ya había terminado de decorar, sin duda la velocidad de vampiro era realmente útil, Jasper sonrió, amaba la risa de su compañero.

-Realmente será útil tenerte alrededor, ¿no es verdad?—dijo Harry limpiando una pequeña mancha de crema en la camisa de Jasper.

-Talvez—sonrió Jasper inclinándose hacia adelante para besar a su compañero, Harry agarro la camisa de Jasper mientras le correspondía a su beso, ambos luchando por dominarse mutuamente. Eventualmente Harry tubo que separarse para poder respirar, unos brazos fríos lo abrazaron con fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño alguno. El momento romántico fue roto por dos alarmas simultaneas.

-Rayos—dijo Harry notando la camisa de Jasper manchada de crema -lo siento—dijo apagando el horno ya que aún no tenía lugares disponibles para más pasteles. Rápidamente termino de decorar los que faltaban y espolvoreo algo de azúcar glas en cada pastel. Ya terminados los coloco en bandejas pequeñas y las puso en vitrinas de vidrio para que los clientes pudieran elegir.

Repitió el proceso de nuevo con más pasteles, aunque ahora Jasper lo ayudaba ya que era más rápido.

-Ya tengo que irme—dijo Jasper dándose cuenta que se acercaba la hora de ir a la escuela.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?… tienes que ir a tu casa primero de todos modos—dijo Harry viendo a Jasper con curiosidad.

-Claro—dijo Jasper, cualquier cosa por pasar más tiempo con su compañero.

-Vamos entonces—dijo dándole una mirada a sus hornos, esperaba tener tiempo de sobra para ir y volver. Cerro la panadería y entro a su casa, convoco las llaves de su coche y salió de inmediato.

-lindo—dijo Jasper al darse cuenta del coche que conducía Harry, incluso sus hermanos estarían de acuerdo, les agradaría, a todos ellos, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y en especial a Edward, aunque dudaba que Emmett cabria en el coche.

-Tendrás que indicarme por donde dirigirme—dijo Harry, no sabía suficiente de Forks, ni siquiera la dirección de Jasper. Rápidamente descubrió que no vivían exactamente en la ciudad, sino fuera de ella. Prácticamente en el bosque, era probablemente una buena elección ya que evitarían a los vecinos curiosos. Condujo durante unos cinco minutos por el camino hasta llegar allí.

No vio salir a Jasper, era demasiado rápido, evidentemente no ocultaba lo que era aquí. Harry sonrió, le gustaría ver ese lado de Jasper con más frecuencia. Vio a una mujer de cabello color caramelo mirándolo por la ventana, esa debía de ser Esme. Ella era la única que aún no conocía. La saludo amablemente, el cual ella respondió antes de que su vista fuera bloqueada por Jasper que estaba de nuevo en el asiento del copiloto.

-o-o-o-

-Espero que no me consideren un asalta cunas*2—dijo Harry burlonamente mientras aparcaba fuera de la escuela. Una vez mas sacudió la cabeza ante lo absurdo de la situación, vampiros asistiendo a la secundaria muggle.

-Que curioso… ¿no debería ser al revés?—Jasper pregunto sonriendo, le gustaba mucho el sentido del humor de Harry.

-No para los humanos—se burló Harry—Vamos, diviértete—Harry apenas era capaz de retener su risa al ver a Jasper salir.

-A mi familia le gustaría conocerte… ¿quieres venir esta noche?—pregunto Jasper mientras asomaba su cabeza por la ventanilla, su rostro no mostraba esperanza alguna, aunque sus ojos eran otra cosa.

-Por supuesto, te veré más tarde—dijo Harry riendo abiertamente ahora.

-Nos vemos esta noche—dijo Jasper profundamente divertido, rara vez su sonría se asomaba en su cara, incluso sus hermanos se sorprendieron al verlo. Ahora realmente se habían dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba Harry, no solo por ser su compañero. Jasper escuchaba las conversaciones, la especulación era abundante ya que ninguno de ellos había estado cerca de otra persona. Los Cullen no se asociaban con otras personas, preferían mantenerse alejados. Así que como era obvio la llegada de Jasper con alguien más a la escuela, era el mejor chisme asta ahora.

-Oh, ¡me gusta su coche!—exclamo Alice con un toque de envidia.

-Oh no, otro coche no Alice—dijo Edward, el prefería conducir a la escuela. Rosalie no podía ya que su coche era de dos asientos, rara vez utilizaban el camión de Emmett y Jasper rara vez conducía un coche, así que sí, siempre utilizaban su Volvo. Ahora que Jasper tenía a alguien, tenían la sensación de que siempre serian dejados después de Harry.

-Aunque se vería mejor de color amarillo—dijo Alice, esperaba que Edward le diera uno para su aniversario.

-Tiene buen gusto—admitió Rosalie, era un comienzo asía la dirección correcta.

-La campana está a punto de sonar—dijo Alice saltando arriba y abajo, ella inmediatamente agarro la mano de Edward. Luego se dirigió a la escuela, Jasper ya estaba deseando que el día terminara para poder estar con Harry de nuevo.

.

.

.

-o-o-o

1*un Wrap es una variante de taco o burrito que incluye rellenos típicos de un sándwich envueltos en una tortilla, pita, lavash u otro pan plano blando. Los más populares son los rellenos de pollo, pero también hay de res o gambas.

2* Aquí en México se dice "Asalta Cunas" a una persona mayor que sale con una persona menor, lo aclaro por si acaso alguien no sepa a qué se refiere confunde un poco con eso.


	11. Un duro día de trabajo

.

.

.

-o-o-o-

Tratare de traducirlo tal cual lo escribió el autor.

Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece… y ya saben el resto.

Historia original de DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan.

-o-o-o-

.

.

.

 **Un duro día de trabajo**

Era un día agitado para Harry, por decir lo menos. Entre hornear y servir a sus clientes todo el día, se dio cuenta de que no sería capaz de hacerlo por sí solo, sobre todo a la hora del almuerzo. Su pequeña tienda había estado llena de gente; tendría que conseguir a alguien para que al menos trabajara un medio tiempo. Estaba sorprendido, a pesar de su ajetreado día, no había parado de pensar en Jasper; ¡Realmente lo extrañaba! ¿No era eso raro?, solo tenía unos pocos días de conocerlo, sin embargo, realmente lo extrañaba. Se había llegado a acostumbrar a él, a su presencia, aunque solo estuviera en silencio observándolo hacer magia. Aunque era cierto que la mayor parte del tiempo que estuvieron juntos fue para conocerse más.

Ahora que lo pensaba, que aria si Jacob y Seth no aparecían, ¡la parte trasera de la tienda era un desastre!, era cierto que podía arreglarlo mágicamente pero no lo aria por si algo ocurría. Si ellos no aparecían, esperaría hasta que estuviera cerrado, de esa manera no podría haber un testigo de algo que no debía ver.

Debía conseguir también un timbre para la puerta o algo que le avisara cuando alguien entrara a la tienda, se había ido a la parte trasera a traer más pasteles del horno y cuando regreso de nuevo, tenía a diez personas esperando con impaciencia a que los atendieran, pero claro, otra vez podía simplemente utilizar la magia ya que sería mucho menos molesto que una campana. Ya que lo pensaba mejor le parecía una mejor idea, al menos así no terminaría con una migraña por escuchar una melodía o un pitido constante.

Finalmente hubo una pausa en el flujo constante de clientes que había tenido durante toda la tarde, un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios mientras limpiaba una bandeja que estaba en el mostrador, dentro tenia pequeños trozos cuadrados de pan, las personas podían tomar una muestra y así podría asegurar que la gente regresaría a probar más. Sabía que no debía hornear más el día de hoy, tenía suficiente de todo para abastecer hasta el cierre más tarde por la noche. Si el flujo constante de personas seguía así todos los días, entonces no tenía dudas de que había hecho una buena elección. El día de hoy había tenido un poco de ganancias, pero solo el tiempo diría si su empresa sería rentable o no.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- pregunto Harry con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que estaba empezando a doler por tener que hacerlo todo el día. Una gran cantidad de personas se habían sorprendido por la gran variedad, especialmente en los rollos de salchicha y pasteles, Harry se dio cuenta de que las cosas debían ser diferentes por aquí, tendría que visitar otra panadería para darse una idea.

-¿Podrías venderme un pan en rebanadas, querido?- le pregunto una anciana mientras tomaba asiento en una de las muchas sillas de Harry.

-Si-dijo Harry sonriendo- ¿le gustaría un hogaza?

-Un pan blanco, querido y un capuchino por favor- dijo sonriéndole al joven agradable.

-No hay problema—dijo Harry presionando las perillas de su máquina de café, tomo una barra de pan y se dirigió a la cocina para rebanarlo, lo coloco en un plato y regreso a tomar el capuchino para entregárselo a la anciana.

-Es una tienda encantadora—dijo mientras ponían su capuchino frente a ella.

-Gracias—dijo Harry mientras se alejaba una vez más para colocar el pan en rebanadas dentro de una bolsa para llevar (la cual tenía el nombre de su tienda) y la puso a un lado.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —pregunto Harry amablemente a un oficial de policía que vagaba frente al mostrador.

-Diez donas glaseadas, dos lattes y un pastel de carne por favor—dijo Charlie Swan.

-Enseguida—dijo Harry agarrando tres cajas y llenándolas con donas glaseadas; puso el pastel en una bolsa de papel y las coloco sobre el mostrador -¿Para aquí o para llevar?—pregunto.

-Llevar—dijo Charlie, Harry tomo unos vasos de papel, ya que esos eran los adecuados por el tipo de tapas que tenían. Una vez que ambos se llenaron les coloco las tapas y los puso sobre un soporte en forma de cuatro ya que el oficial no sería capaz de llevarlo todo. Coloco las cajas y la bolsa papel que contenía el pastel en una bolsa de plástico.

-Serian veinte dólares—dijo Harry, le entregaron el dinero y prosiguió a atender a la siguiente persona.

La mujer se levantó y se dirigió lentamente a la barra, tomo la bolsa que contenía su pan en rebanadas. Harry hizo la cuenta total y dijo –Serian ocho dolares por favor—

Tomo los diez dólares que ella le ofrecía y le regreso dos dólares de cambio.

-Gracias—dijo antes de salir de la tienda.

Harry estiro el cuello bostezo con cansancio mientras cerraba y abría sus ojos tratando de despertarse un poco, se sentó en el taburete que estaba tras el mostrador, mientras lo hacía noto la gran cantidad de coches que pasaban, ¿Acaso la escuela ya había terminado?, se mordió el labio solo de pensar en Jasper en la escuela, no solo era divertido, sino que también le preocupaba. Con suerte si Jasper tenía un poco de problemas usaría uno de los Pop´s de sangre que Harry le había dado el otro día en el parque.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?—pregunto Harry levantándose del taburete, lo coloco a un lado para que no se interpusiera en su camino.

-Solo esto, por favor—dijo la joven mirándolo con nerviosismo.

-Tres dólares por favor—dijo Harry mientras embolsaba los rollos para ella.

Ella le entrego la cantidad y salió con rapidez.

Se sorprendió al sentir unos brazos envolverlo mientras una nariz fría olfateaba su cuello. Harry sintió el deseo recorriendo su cuerpo, nunca en su vida nada lo había encendido de esa manera, -¿Qué tal tu día?—pregunto Harry casi sin aliento, mientras trataba de mantenerse bajo control. Ya no tenía doce años, no que pudiera decir que había sido un adolecente normal, tal vez su cuerpo estaba empezando a recuperar el tiempo perdido, aunque no tenía la menor idea.

-Aburrido—murmuro Jasper contento de permanecer allí donde el aroma de su compañero lo envolvía. Podía sentir las reacciones de Harry a su saludo e hizo una nota mental para hacerlo más a menudo. Era la primera vez que había sentido algún tipo de deseo proveniente de Harry y casi estaba exhibiéndose como un pavo real orgulloso al poder hacer que su compañero reaccionara a si a su toque sin ningún esfuerzo, -¿Qué hay de ti? —dijo con aire de suficiencia.

-Ocupado—dijo Harry, su voz por suerte volvió a la normalidad, pero podía sentir el interés de Jasper presionando su parte posterior. –Le pregunte a Jacob y Seth si les gustaría trabajar aquí, me imagino que estarán aquí pronto—

Jasper se puso rígido, por dentro su instinto no quería que los cambia forma estuvieran cerca de su compañero, sin embargo, sabía que no eran ningún peligro, no realmente, ya que él le gustaba a Harry. Al menos él estaría allí para mantener un ojo sobre ellos todo el tiempo. –Ya veo—fue todo lo que Jasper pudo decir.

-La tienda no huele mal, he utilizado la magia para asegurarme de que el olor es suave—dijo Harry.

-Gracias—dijo Jasper volviendo a acariciar el cuello de su compañero lentamente con su nariz, podía sentir la sangre corriendo por el cuerpo de Harry, sin embargo, a diferencia de otros vampiros él no quería drenarlo completamente, convertirlo si, pero nunca hacerle daño de ninguna manera. Sonrió contra su cuello cuando sintió otra ola de deseo provenir de Harry. Tendría que controlarse esa noche, ¡Mas le valía mantener el control para no tomar a su compañero aquí mismo! Era insoportable en los últimos días, ¡Harry no había dado el mínimo interés a sus toques!, ahora que sabía que reacciones ocasionaba era insoportable -¿A qué hora cerraras?—

-En aproximadamente una hora—dijo Harry, las bolsas en sus manos se estrujaron por la fuerza con las que las apretaba tratando de mantener el control de sus hormonas en ebullición -¿Siempre es así?—pregunto sin aliento.

-Para nosotros si—dijo Jasper divertido –No podía estar a menos de cincuenta millas de Alice y Edward cuando estaban juntos—

Harry se rio; solo podía imaginar cómo era lidiar con sentimientos que no fueran los suyos –Creo que no se siente así para los… humanos—eso era el, humano, no había otra palabra para describirlo. Desde luego vampiro no era, podía ser un mago y maestro de la muerte, pero al final era técnicamente un ser humano.

-No, no es frecuente en lo absoluto—dijo Jasper tan divertido como Harry. Si un vampiro menos civilizado encontraba a su compañero sin duda ya lo hubiera cambiado, suponiendo que pudiera controlarse, cosa que no era fácil. No todos los vampiros tienen la capacidad de detenerse en medio de la alimentación, cuando podía ocurrir el cambio.

-¿Aun quieres ir?—pregunto Jasper, podía sentir cuan agotado estaba su compañero.

-Por supuesto, me gustaría conocer a Esme, ella parece una persona maravillosa—dijo Harry apoyándose totalmente en Jasper, su espalda adolorida se lo agradeció, pero no duro por mucho ya que más clientes entraron. Jasper sentó a Harry en el taburete de nuevo y les sirvió el mismo, así al menos tendría unos momentos de descanso antes del cierre.

-Cinco galletas de chocolate, dos biscochos de doble chocolate y una docena de rollos—

-Una hogaza de pan, dos rebanadas de pastel de angel, tres hombres de jengibre, por favor—

Y pedidos similares fueron atendidos durante la siguiente media hora.

-Siento llegar tarde—dijo Jacob entrando por la puerta sin aliento.

-¿Corriste hasta aquí?—pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-Si, acabo de ver a mi padre justo cuando salía de la escuela, hemos llegado tan rápido como pudimos… si todavía decides contratarnos—Jacob dijo mirando a Jasper durante unos segundos, en su rostro se veía una mueca de irritación, era como si Jacob pensara que había perdido el trabajo por culpa de un vampiro.

-Por supuesto, ya sabes dónde está todo—dijo Harry, por desgracia aun podían olerse, aunque no sería tan insoportable. Solo estarían trabajando una hora cada día, tal vez dos si llegaban al mismo tiempo que Jasper.

-Espero que tengas hambre—dijo Jasper.

-No para lo que te gustaría—bromeo Harry, le dio una amplia sonrisa desde donde aún estaba sentado.

-A Esme le gusta cocinar, apostaría todo mi dinero a que está haciendo algo para ti—dijo Jasper con ironía mientras veía a Harry levantarse del taburete y tomar un trapo y una botella de spray para limpiar las mesas y sillas.

-¿Ella trabaja?—pregunto con curiosidad mientras limpiaba para deshacerse de manchas y migas.

-No, a ella no le gustan las tentaciones—dijo Jasper consiente de que los cambia forma podían oír todo y para ser honestos no le gustaba.

-Es una pena, necesito a alguien para trabajar aquí, es demasiado para ocuparme de todo yo solo— admitió Harry mientras le pasaba el trapo y la botella de spray a Jasper. Puso las sillas arriba de las mesas, así nada estaría en el suelo, después empezó a barrer el piso, recogiendo las migas y la suciedad, una vez hecho eso junto todo con un recogedor y lo puso en el bote de basura.

-Deberías preguntarle, nunca se sabe y tal vez acceda a hacerlo—dijo Jasper, a Esme le resultaba decir que no a las personas, sin importar el hecho de que era el compañero de Jasper quien se lo pedía.

-Se lo diré—dijo Harry mientras a escondidas usaba su varita para poner agua en un cubo, a continuación, comenzó con la limpieza por la parte frontal de la tienda, la parte trasera no era tan importante porque podía hacerlo con magia más tarde o por la mañana, la magia limpiaba mejor y dejaba más estéril que cualquier mano humana.

-¿Qué aras con las sobras?—pregunto Jasper mientras Harry ponía el letrero de "Cerrado" en la puerta.

-No tengo idea de qué hacer con ellas, esta es la primera vez que tengo una panadería—dijo Harry rascándose la barbilla pensativo –Supongo que tendré que hacer algo con ellas—

-Normalmente donamos la comida al refugio para personas sin hogar—sugirió Jasper, era mejor que tirar todo.

-¿Por qué compran comida?—Harry se quedó momentáneamente sin habla.

-Para mantener la apariencia… humana—dijo Jasper.

Harry parpadeo cuando compendio a que se refería Jasper, sacudió la cabeza con asombro. Ellos asistían a la escuela, compraban alimentos y después los donaban a personas más necesitadas… se preguntó que otros secretos tenía que descubrir de ellos. Definitivamente estos eran los vampiros más extraños que había conocido en su vida.

-Eres extraño—dijo Harry con ironía, moviendo la cabeza negativamente de nuevo –Asistir a la escuela y comprar alimentos… todos ustedes son demasiado extraños. ¿No me digas que también tienen amigos humanos?—

-No, nunca interactuamos con otros en la escuela—dijo Jasper.

-Locos—murmuro Harry —completamente locos—

Jasper le sonrió a Harry, preguntándose qué diría el resto de la familia.

-Uhg… odio esta parte—suspiro Harry mirando los libros y la caja registradora con miedo.

-Yo lo are—dijo Jasper con ganas de ayudar a su compañero, además él podía hacerlo diez veces más rápido, por lo que podían alejarse más rápido de los cambiadores de forma. Algo que estaba feliz de hacer, no le agradaban, pero su compañero era una persona y él no podía decirle que hacer. No que fuera capaz, su compañero era terco ya que ahora lo conocía mejor.

-¿De verdad?—pregunto Harry animadamente –Muy bien, adelante—se acercó a las persianas y las cerro, así las personas en el exterior no podían ver dentro de su panadería. Mientras Jasper conto y escribió todo Harry empaco los pasteles, tartas, galletas y todo lo demás que hoy no había sido comprado, aunque algunas no llegaron a la bolsa ya que Harry comió algunas muy hambriento.

Justo cuando Jasper y Harry acababan de terminar llegaron Jacob y Seth algo húmedos por la limpieza que habían hecho, tomaron veinte dólares cada uno (su salario de ese día) y algunas sobras.

-¡Gracias Harry!—dijo Seth muy satisfecho, mientras se sumergía dentro de la caja para ver su contenido.

-No hay problema, ¿nos vemos mañana entonces?—pregunto Harry.

-Si—dijeron Jacob y Seth de inmediato.

-Muy bien—dijo Harry, todos se dirigieron a la puerta, Jasper manteniendo a Harry lejos de ellos durante todo el camino. Con un abrazo protector quería dejarles claro a los cambiadores de forma que Harry era suyo y solo suyo.

-Adiós—dijo Harry, convoco los pop´s de sangre justo antes de cerrar la puerta principal, cerro todo y se dirigió a su Ferrari consiente de la mirada de anhelo que Jacob le dirigía a su coche, ¿quién no lo aria? Era un vehículo de ensueño y que pocas personas podían permitirse. Antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban conduciendo hacia la casa de los Cullen una vez más, parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Harry había hecho ese viaje esa misma mañana.

-¿Así que ya terminaste tu tarea?—se burló Harry incapaz de detener las burlas inofensivas hacia Jasper.

-No—dijo Jasper con ironía –Solo me lleva unos pocos minutos terminarla, normalmente la dejo hasta el último minuto—

-¿Realmente te gusta asistir… ya sabes, a la escuela?—dijo Harry –No digo que no deberías ir, solo que no entiendo a su líder…- sin duda Jasper no era alguien que se sometía a las reglas de otro. Había sido un líder casi toda su vida, se podría pensar que él prefería esa posición.

-Nunca ha sido realmente nuestro líder, más bien una figura paterna, al menos para los demás. No me gusta asistir a la escuela, pero al menos mientras más jóvenes empecemos, más tiempo podemos permanecer en un lugar—dijo Jasper.

-¿Así que no te gusta mudarte?—pregunto Harry.

-Si—respondió.

-Supongo que es comprensible—dijo Harry, el mismo se había mudado un par de veces, aunque no lo odio, simplemente no fue fácil. Debía ser diferente para los vampiros, pero Jasper había pasado por esto, ¿Quince, dieciséis veces? Si calculaba bien se movía cada diez años más o menos –Alguna vez tuviste un trabajo?—

-No, solo terminamos la universidad antes de mudarnos de nuevo—dijo Jasper.

-Si tuvieras la oportunidad ¿Qué trabajo te gustaría conseguir? —pregunto Harry mientras conducía por el camino lateral que los llevaba a la casa de los Cullen.

-Encontraras esto irónico, pero me encantaría debatir historia o enseñarla—dijo Jasper.

Harry parpadeo, debió haber imaginado antes la elección de carrera de Jasper. –Tal vez enseñaras mejor ya que probablemente sabes más que el maestro—Harry resoplo con ironía. Apago el motor y bajo del coche para seguir a Jasper hasta su casa.

-Está bien—Jasper dijo con aire de suficiencia, subió junto a él las escaleras, entro a la casa pero no encontró a nadie en la planta baja, fue conducido directamente a la cocina; el diseño de la casa era bastante extraño, la sala estaba junto a la cocina, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna pared o puerta para separarlas.

-Hola Harry—dijo Esme sonriéndole, su cabello color caramelo se enmarcaba en su cara en forma de corazón. Ella estaba cortando la lechuga para ponerla en un recipiente que Rosalie sostenía entre sus manos.

-Hola—dijo Harry sonriéndole de igual manera, su alegría era sin dudas contagiosa.

-Espero que tengas hambre—dijo ella entonces.

-Tu nos has dado una excusa para usar la cocina por primera vez—dijo Carlisle igual de feliz que Esme, eran definitivamente el uno para el otro.

-Ya comió algunos pasteles—dijo Jasper, Esme rio con alegría.

Desafortunadamente a Rosalie no le agrado eso último, rompió el recipiente de cristal y de un momento a otro tenían ensalada volando por todas partes –Eso es simplemente perfecto—

-Jasper—suspiro Harry con exasperación –Me encantaría comer algo, aunque no soy muy aficionado a la ensalada con cristales, es malo para mi salud, en especial si estoy rodeado de vampiros—sus expresiones tenían a Harry partiéndose de la risa. Jasper les sonrió a todos, no estaban acostumbrados a que los humanos fueran tan francos con ellos, él por otra parte ya se había acostumbrado al sarcasmo extraño de Harry.

-¡Me agrada! —declaro Emmett sonriendo desde el lado de la isla donde cocinaba Esme y Carlisle.

-Me alegro haber conseguido tu aprobación—Harry se inclinó en broma.

-¡Podemos dejar de pretender que esto no es peligroso para nosotros!—Rosalie dijo mientras miraba a su marido para que la apoyara.

Jasper le gruño apretando su agarre sobre Harry, si seguía así, él se iría del aquelarre. Podría vivir con Harry bajo sus propios términos. Alice se quedó sin aliento al lado de Edward teniendo una visión de lo cerca que estaba Jasper de salirse.

-¿Es acaso igual de peligroso que asistir a la escuela con seres humanos?—Harry pregunto con la incredulidad escrita por todo su rostro.

Por una ves Rosalie no tuvo nada que decir ante eso.

-Si hay algo que tenga que decir sobre lo que es peligroso para mí, lo diré—dijo Harry.

-Solo ignórala—dijo Edward –Eso solemos hacer—

-La pregunta aquí es… ¿Todos piensan igual y solo es ella la única con las agallas para decirlo?—pregunto Harry.

-No todos pensamos de esa manera—dijo Carlisle mirándolo tenso, esa pequeña reunión no había seguido el camino que él esperaba. Aunque lo consolaba un poco el hecho de que Harry podía mantenerse firme frente a su familia o mejor ducho frente a Rosalie.

-Me alegra oír eso—dijo Harry -¿Y la comida?—pregunto curioso ya que olía absolutamente divino.

-Bueno, ya que eres británico pensé en pastel de carne y ensalada—dijo Esme amablemente.

-¡No he comido eso desde la escuela!—dijo Harry –No puedo esperar—

-¡Fantástico! —dijo Esme contenta de haber elegido bien.

-Oh, traje algo—dijo Harry –No suelo presentarme con las manos vacías cuando me invitan a alguna parte—dijo mostrando una bolsa con pop´s de sangre.

-Eres muy amable—dijo Esme mirando de manera extraña la bolsa, vio a Jasper preguntándole con su mirada ¿Explica esto?.

-Solo pruébenlos—sonrió Jasper, él aún no había dicho a su familia sobre su pequeño escondite todavía, aunque sabía que después de hoy tendría que mantenerlos aún más escondidos, de lo contrario Emmett iba a róbaselos todos, no solo Emmett sino probablemente Alice también.

-¡Oh!—Esme exclamo con asombro –Esto es absolutamente encantador querido, gracias—

-No hay problema—dijo Harry sonriéndole.

-Voy a mostrar a Harry el resto de la casa—dijo Jasper con sus brazos aun alrededor de Harry y al parecer no tenía intención de dejarlo ir.


	12. La residencia Cullen

.

.

.

-o-o-o-

Tratare de traducirlo tal cual lo escribió el autor.

Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece… y ya saben el resto.

Historia original de DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan.

-o-o-o-

.

.

.

 **La residencia Cullen**

Alice tomo a Rosalie tan pronto Jasper y Harry se perdieron de vista, tenía una expresión de ira extrema en su cara, que era muy diferente a la Alice feliz, alegre y burbujeante. Edward sacudió la cabeza de manera negativa asía Emmett deteniéndolo para que no interviniera, mientras Alice llevaba a Rosalie hasta la espesura del bosque, Rosalie maldijo mientras se giraba y sus tacones tocaban el lodo, sin embargo, Alice no cedió y solo la dejo ir cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la casa.

-¿Por qué tienes que estropearlo todo Rosalie?—Alice soltó a su "hermana" con enfado.

-¡Yo solo dije lo que todos pensábamos!—siseó Rosalie a la defensiva.

-No, estas equivocada. No todos pensamos lo mismo, estábamos más preocupados por el hecho de que Harry no quiera ser un vampiro, ¿Sabes lo cerca que estuvo Jasper de abandonar el aquelarre?—le escupió a Rosalie con amargura.

-Él no aria eso—dijo Rosalie desconcertada.

Ella sabía que había sido malintencionada, pero Jasper no dejaría el aquelarre solo por eso ¿o sí?. Ella y Jasper siempre habían congeniado, probablemente debido a su odio asía los humanos, o mejor dicho su odio asía algún humano que sospechara sobre su secreto. A menudo acordaban que era mejor deshacerse de dichos humanos en lugar de mudarse de nuevo. Ahora Jasper repentinamente era pro-humano y además salía con uno.

-Lo vi Rosalie, prácticamente ya había tomado la decisión—le respondió Alice con vehemencia.

-No fue mi intención—dijo Rosalie contrariada.

-Lo se Rosalie, pero por favor solo… cierra la boca—le dijo Alice repentinamente cansada, como si no pudiera seguir estando molesta con ella. No quería volver a tener otra visión de Jasper dejándolos, o peor aún, que los dejara realmente. Habían estado juntos bastante tiempo y quería que siguiera así, eran su familia, sin ellos estaría perdida. Nunca había tenido una familia antes, al menos no una que pudiera recordar, sin embargo, sabía que bajo todo ese sarcasmo Rosalie sentía lo mismo, amaba a su familia y la defendería hasta la muerte. Sin duda era una persona divertida, aunque en algunas ocasiones simplemente era una perra.

Rosalie frunció el ceño con poco entusiasmo –Muy bien—dijo finalmente.

-Gracias—suspiro Alice con cansancio, una pequeña parte de ella se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardarían antes de comenzar de nuevo. A veces Rosalie no podía ayudarse a sí misma, era todo lo que tenía que decirle y simplemente corrió junto a Edward. Con suerte Rosalie le aria cazo, no sabía que haría sí Jasper los abandonaba, estaba más unido a Jasper que a los demás, con excepción de su compañero, por supuesto. Habían viajado juntos, hablaron de sus sueños y deseos. Jasper solo deseaba desesperadamente a su compañero y ahora lo tenía, esperaba que toda la familia pudiera ser feliz ahora.

-o-o-o-

Harry recorrió la casa o por lo menos la sala de estar, cocina y biblioteca, además del estudio de Carlisle y la habitación de Jasper. Sonrió al ver que en realidad era más una biblioteca que una habitación, no tenía cama y del suelo al techo estaba completamente lleno de libros.

-¿Tienes más libros?—Harry pregunto con ironía, sus dedos recorrieron su espalda, aunque no se dio cuenta de la reacción de Jasper por su tacto inocente. No le sorprendió que la mayoría de los libros fueran sobre historia.

-Si—dijo Jasper frenando sus emociones, pero tener a Harry en su habitación era sexy. –Todavía están empacados, ya no tengo más espacio aquí para ellos—

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en utilizar un baúl?—pregunto Harry dándose vuelta para enfrentarlo, esta era la habitación de un académico obsesionado, no de un adolecente de dieciocho años.

-No creo que en un baúl quepan todos—dijo Jasper levantando una ceja con curiosidad hacia Harry.

Harry rio y negó con su cabeza, su baúl tenía siete compartimientos y guardaba todas sus cosas mágicas. Siete años de libros escolares, además de los que había comprado durante sus viajes, aunque no todos eran mágicos. –Recuérdame que debo mostrarte el mío—dijo después de unos segundos de contemplación. Tal vez podría pedir uno para Jasper, seguramente los guardaría mejor y también ahorraría que se convirtieran en polvo o sus páginas se hicieran amarillas.

-La comida esta lista—dijo Jasper mirando el suelo, era obvio que escuchaba algo que Harry no podía. Harry no tenía un excelente oído, ¡pero en ese momento le gustaría tenerlo!, sin duda una oreja extensible sería buena en ese momento.

-Me gustaría tener un oído excelente como el tuyo—dijo Harry caminando frente a él, antes de salir de la habitación. Un vampiro aturdido lo vio alejarse, se apresuró y camino junto a él.

-Aquí tienes cariño—dijo Esme colocando un plato sobre la isla de la cocina y frente a él coloco un asiento.

-Gracias Esme—sonrió Harry, degusto el primer pastel de carne que había tenido desde que dejó Howarts. Se sorprendió porque, para haber sido preparado por un vampiro, la comida era increíble. -¿Alguna vez ha pensado en trabajar en una panadería?—

-oh, no querido, no podría—dijo Esme tristemente, era evidente por las reacciones de su cara que eso le agradaría mucho.

-¿No?, ¿Ni siquiera en la cocina?—pregunto Harry confundido, tal ves ella no tenía el control de sí misma, ¿pero cómo podía soportar estar cerca de él?.

-Una cocina es un lugar peligroso, existen un centenar de maneras de terminar herido—dijo Carlisle con tristeza.

-Sí, pero usted es un médico—dijo Harry. –¿Supongo que transformo a su compañera recientemente?—asumió erróneamente.

-No, de hecho, la transforme hace mucho tiempo, unos pocos años después de Edward—dijo Carlisle.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo es que no tiene control?—pregunto Harry mirándola sin comprender nada en absoluto.

-No es que ella no tenga el control, sino que tiene miedo a lo que pueda suceder—le explico Jasper.

-Esa no es una manera de vivir, puedo entender sobre tener precaución, en verdad, pero realmente no es así como alguien debe vivir, vampiro o no—dijo Harry –No puede ser más peligroso que enviar a cinco vampiros a una escuela llena de seres humanos—su voz estaba llena de desaprobación.

-Con Alice estamos prevenidos—dijo Carlisle, no estaba seguro de como sentirse acerca de este… joven. Evidentemente, no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión de enviarlos a la escuela.

-¿Así que ninguno de ellos asistió a la escuela hasta que Alice llego?—pregunto Harry dudosamente.

-Bueno—tosió Carlisle incomodo, la mirada que esos ojos verdes le dirigían hicieron que de repente se sintiera humano de nuevo. –Bueno, de hecho, lo hicieron—Jasper sonreía con evidente diversión al ver la incomodidad del líder del aquelarre.

-¿Le gustaría trabajar conmigo Esme?—Harry pregunto para cambiar el tema, no quería alejar a Jasper de su familia. –No tengo a nadie más, no puedo hacer todo yo solo, es demasiado trabajo, además solo sería medio tiempo, debería darse la oportunidad ya que no es demasiado trabajo, sino tendré que encontrar a alguien más—termino por persuadirla.

Esme no se perdió la palabra "con" en lugar de "para" dicha en esa pregunta, aunque no sabía que pensar sobre ese joven.

-Conseguiré un montón de pop´s de sangre si cree que pueda tener problemas—dijo Harry para animarla.

-Voy a pensarlo—dijo Esme mirando a Carlisle, obviamente, quería discutir sus opciones con su compañero en primer lugar, Harry no quería discutir eso, así que asintió y dejo el tema.

-¿De dónde sacas esos pop´s de sangre?-Pregunto Jasper con curiosidad.

-Mundo Mágico—sonrió Harry con sus ojos brillando con interés.

-¿Podrías pedir unos por mí?, te daré el dinero—dijo Jasper, sin duda alguna, Emmett terminaría con ese lote para el final de la noche.

-Claro—dijo Harry –Voy a tenerlos para ti mañana—

-¿Tan rápido? —Jasper pregunto sorprendido.

-Claro, usamos lechuzas, recibes y envías cartas a cualquier persona, en cualquier lugar. Los búhos son extremadamente inteligentes—dijo Harry.

Jasper vio a Harry detenidamente, parecía molesto, se preguntó que podría tenerlo tan triste y deprimido. -¿Has tenido uno?—le pregunto –Un búho, quiero decir—era la única cosa que se le ocurrió decir.

-Sí—dijo Harry sonriendo con tristeza –Ella murió cuando yo tenía diecisiete años, era hermosa, un ave blanca como la nieve. Son extremadamente raros, había sido mi compañera durante siete años. Estuvo conmigo desde que tengo once años de edad, ella era mi familiar—

-Siento escuchar eso—dijo Carlisle, se había quedado sin aliento al escuchar a Harry hablar de su familiar. Un familiar era más importante que una mascota, existía un vínculo con tu familiar, cosa que no era posible con una "mascota". Durante su generación tubo animales domésticos, como gatos, gansos o perros para proteger su propiedad, sin embargo, muchos tenían también otros animales, ya sea un caballo, perro o gato al cual adoraban y les permitían hacer otras cosas que a otros animales no (como estar dentro de casa o sentarse sobre su cama). Llamaban familiar a ese animal.

-Todavía la extraño y no creo que eso cambie en un tiempo—dijo Harry en voz baja.

-Sí, el problema es que los familiares entran en nuestras vidas, permaneces un tiempo y luego nos dejan—Esme dijo en voz baja –Sin embargo, ellos permanecen en nuestros corazones para siempre—

Jasper asintió, recordaba a aquel caballo que tuvo durante la guerra civil, había sido su compañero constante y un familiar en cierto sentido. Por desgracia, no tenía idea de lo que había sido del caballo después de que él se convirtió en vampiro. Ahora vivía de animales.

-Es cierto—concordó Harry sonriendo tristemente, aun la echaba de menos… si lo imaginaba con fuerza, podía jurar que sentía sus plumas entre sus dedos. Siempre había sido tan suave y un poco molesta a veces, sim embargo, no cambiaría nada de ella, sino hubiera sido por él, ella aun seguiría con vida. Un búho viejo sin duda, pero aún seguiría con vida, sin embargo, no lamentaba haberla tenido en su vida. Al igual que no lamentaba haber tenido a Sirius en su vida, aunque hubiera sido por poco tiempo. Resuelto irónico saber que estaba cerca de lo que alguna vez le dijo Sirius sobre sus padres antes de abandonar a Buckbeack en el tercer año de Harry.


	13. Harry y Jasper

.

.

.

-o-o-o-

Tratare de traducirlo tal cual lo escribió el autor.

Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece… y ya saben el resto.

Historia original de DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan.

-o-o-o-

.

.

.

 **Harry y Jasper**

Harry y Jasper estaban descansando juntos en el sofá; la cabeza de Harry descansaba sobre el pecho firme y robusto de Jasper, mientras veía la televisión, en cuanto a Jasper, estaba leyendo un libro mágico de Harry, un libro de historia como era de esperarse. Parecía profundamente absorto en ello, para gran diversión de Harry. Le había mostrado al vampiro su baúl y había quedado muy impresionado, lo cual solo fortalecía la determinación de Harry por conseguir uno para él, lo único que tenía que hacer era averiguar la fecha de su cumpleaños y ordenarlo para él. Aria que lo enviaran en la mochila de Teddy cuando llegara para el fin de semana, lo bueno de tener tanto dinero era que podía tener un "pedido urgente" y así poner su orden sobre las de otras personas.

-¿Acaso los goblins son como los retratan realmente?—pregunto Jasper hablando por primera vez en una hora. El libro en realidad era muy interesante; las guerras entre los magos y goblins eran muy frecuentes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?—pregunto Harry alejando su mirada del televisor y viendo a Jasper con curiosidad.

-Bueno, siempre retratan a los goblin feos y pequeños, de manera desagradable—dijo él.

Harry río al recodar la primera vez que entro a Gringotts, se había sentido aterrorizado por aquella mirada tan feroz, no ayudo el hecho de que no era mucho más alto que ellos a esa edad. Realmente pasaba por alto muchos aspectos del mundo mágico, la parte realmente mágica de las personas; ahora solo le interesaban Teddy y Andrómeda de todos modos, todos los demás podían irse a pasear.

-Realmente son así, pero también tienen magia y la usan si es necesario. Se podría decir que son muy protectores sobre su territorio. Es por eso que todas esas guerras con los goblins comenzaron, los estúpidos ministros siempre trataron de tomar el control sobre Gringotts—dijo Harry –Finalmente, después de cientos de guerras se detuvieron y establecieron una tregua con ellos, sin embargo, eventualmente algún ministro estúpido lo intentara de nuevo y terminaremos con otra guerra entre manos—

-¿No se unieron a la guerra?—Jasper pregunto con curiosidad. Las armas que podían fabricar sin duda los habrían hecho ganar la guerra.

-Merlín no y no los culpo, siempre han sido tratados como mierda por la mayoría de la gente, son denigrados como "criaturas"—respondió Harry –Aunque también son unos bastardos difíciles de tratar, si pudiera, hay uno al que me encantaría darle un puñetazo en la cara, por desgracia, desapareció de la faz de la tierra—

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? —le pregunto a Harry, su historia era por mucho más interesante que la del libro, el cual aún estaba equilibrado entre sus dedos, abierto sobre la misma página, sin duda parecía una estatua.

-Bueno, supongo que puede argumentar que era un pago ya acordado—se quejó Harry –Le prometí la espada de Gryffindor si él nos ayudaba a entrar en Gringotts, uno de los Horrocrux estaba en una bóveda, era la copa de Huffelpuff. Él nos exigió la espada a cambio y nosotros tuvimos que buscar la manera de salir, milagrosamente logramos conseguirlo, de hecho, tuvimos mucha suerte—

-¿Por qué era tan importante para ellos?—Jasper pregunto sintiendo que algo no estaba bien.

-La hizo un duende, ellos creen que una vez que la persona que les compra un artículo muere, es obligatorio que el artículo en cuestión regrese a ellos. La espada le perteneció a Godric Gryffindor. Para hacer la historia más corta, ellos la querían con desesperación, así que negocio la entrada a la bóveda por la espada—dijo Harry.

-¿Así consiguieron la espada entonces?—dijo Jasper juzgando la suficiencia… en su voz.

-No, he tratado de explicárselos, la espada solo está disponible para aquellos que la necesitan, no solo puedes tomarla, hay que hacer algo heroico para conseguirlo—dijo Harry recordando la escena del lago, sino hubiera sido por Ron, seguramente se hubiera ahogado. El solo pensar en su examigo su corazón dio un vuelco de manera dolorosa.

-¿Estás bien?—Jasper le pregunto alarmado, el humor de Harry se había aplastado de manera alarmante y no dejo de sentirse preocupado. Nunca había sentido tanta agonía desde que había estado junto a María y la destrucción de los neófitos al perder su fuerza de recién nacido.

-Voy a estar bien—dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros, su estado de ánimo era confuso para Jasper, ¿Cómo podía Harry hacer eso?, cambiar sus sentimientos tan rápidamente, la angustia había sido real y profunda. Para desaparecerlos tan rápidamente significaba que tenía tiempo enterrando sus emociones para no lidiar con ellas, las ocultaba bastante bien.

-Harry… si no quieres hablar de ello puedo entenderlo… pero es mejor dejarlo salir—Jasper le dijo en voz baja. Esperaba que su compañero se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo para hablar con él, era un enigma y no sabía que hacer o decir para ayudar.

-No en este momento—dijo Harry sacudiendo su cabeza, sabía que su estado de ánimo podría decaer durante semanas si le decía. Merlín sabía que le había tomado años superar lo que paso, solo Teddy lo había ayudado a superar por completo su depresión; durante algún tiempo Teddy había sido la única luz en su vida, hasta que finalmente consiguió poner orden en su vida.

-Está bien—accedió Jasper –Pero sabes que estoy aquí si alguna vez quieres hablar ¿verdad?—

-Lo sé, gracias Jasper—dijo Harry sonriéndole tristemente, parte de él quería simplemente decirle todo a Jasper. Aunque otra parte estaba acostumbrada a guardarse sus secretos, incluso Andrómeda no lo conocía y Harry no planeaba decirle pronto.

Jasper regreso a su lectura y Harry comenzó a ver la televisión de nuevo, al parecer el tema estaba cerrado por ahora y estaba dispuesto a olvidarse de él. Harry agradeció que no fuera uno de esos silencios incomodos.

-o-o-o-

Carlisle contemplaba como había cambiado su casa en tan solo una semana, se podría pensar que estaría acostumbrado a que eso sucediera a menudo, especialmente cuando Alice y Jasper aparecieron de la nada, pero la verdad era que no lo estaba. Harry era muy impresionante, especialmente para tener la edad humana de veintidós años, tenía los ojos de un vampiro viejo, uno de al menos un centenar de años y la sabiduría de uno también. Sin duda alguna también era muy veraz, el diría lo que sentía quisieran escucharlo o no.

Un ejemplo fue lo que le dijo a Rosalie, le hizo saber lo que pensaba y evidentemente no le importo que fuera un vampiro y que le pudiera hacer daño. No que lo hiciera, era el compañero de Jasper, sabía que no podía arriesgarse a que Jasper le arrancara la cabeza, él mataría a cualquiera que amenazara a su compañero, definitivamente era más parecido a Emmett que a Edward. Emmett mataría a quien le tocara uno solo de sus cabellos a Rosalie. Edward probablemente hubiera corrido al saber que su compañero era un humano y se engañaría a si mismo diciendo que no le importaba.

Sin duda Harry desaprobaba su asistencia a la escuela de forma continua, no estaba seguro del porque ya que le había dicho a Esme que esconderse no era una manera de vivir, definitivamente era un enigma y realmente le agradaba, le gustaría llegar a conocerlo mejor, lo cual le resultaba extraño, nunca había tenido la necesidad de conocer a otros seres humanos. Era un misterio completamente ya que Jasper no compartía la historia de vida de su compañero, o tal vez Harry aun no le contaba su historia.

-¿Entonces, que piensas?—Esme le pregunto, sus ojos ámbar brillaban con deleite, parecía profundamente inspirada por las palabras de Harry, definitivamente tenían poco tiempo de conocerlo y él ya estaba cambiando a su familia.

-Creo que es totalmente tu decisión, querida—dijo Carlisle sonriéndole, no existía ninguna duda de que había adorado a Harry. Sin duda ella era el vampiro más compasivo y amoroso que haya existido. El hecho de que fuera el compañero de Jasper había sido suficiente para ella, por desgracia, no había sido tan fácil para Rosalie.

-¿Y si algo pasara?—ella no pudo evitar preocuparse.

-No estoy seguro de que eso llegue a suceder—le dijo él—Al parecer no tiene a otros trabajadores y dudo mucho que pasen accidentes muy seguido en una panadería—le dijo para detener la inquietud de Esme, ella siempre estaba tan asustada de herir a alguien, eso era lo único que la impedía conseguir un trabajo. Por eso fue que termino diseñando casas y desempeñando el papel de "ama de casa".

-¿Crees que podría hacerlo?—le pregunto Esme, ella se había calmado visiblemente gracias a las palabras de Carlisle ya que era todo cierto, Harry no tenía más empleados y la verdad es que le gustaría salir de su casa por unas horas; realmente se aburrida cuando estaba sola, por eso la idea se le hizo muy atractiva.

-No tengo ninguna duda Esme, eres una cocinera fabulosa—dijo Carlisle atrayendo a su esposa asía él, algunos pensarían que el amor se desvanecía con los años, cosa que no era cierto. Carlisle amaba a Esme y la amaría por tres vidas más.

-Tal vez debería darle una oportunidad—dijo Esme sonriendo.

-Sin duda alguna—le dijo él. Esme sabía que debía hacerlo, las palabras de Harry la habían dejado con pocas dudas.

-Voy a avisarle a Jasper—dijo Esme levantándose, beso a su marido apasionadamente antes de tomar su celular.

-o-o-o-

Jasper dejo el libro, al cual le faltaban pocas páginas por terminar. Una ventaja de las capacidades de un vampiro, sin duda a Harry le habría llevado al menos otras diez horas terminarlo. Se sorprendió al verlo dejar el libro, pensando que ya lo había terminado, aunque en realidad solo lo dejo momentáneamente para tomar su celular. Harry bostezo, merlín, estaba tan cansado y tenía que levantarse muy temprano; sin duda sería un día agotador, al menos en lo que hornear se refiere, maldijo en voz baja cuando recordó que aún tenía las sobras en el coche. Tendría que llevarlos al lugar de donación, aunque no estaba seguro de donde quedaba.

-Esme acepta el trabajo—dijo de manera muy presumida, por lo menos no estaría otro cambiador de forma cerca.

-Perfecto, podrías decirle que llegue a la hora del almuerzo, ya que es cuando hay más movimiento—le dijo Harry.

-Está bien—dijo Jasper mientras escribía tan rápido que Harry ni siquiera pudo ver sus dedos en movimiento.

-¿Han dicho algo en la escuela?—Harry le sonrió, mostrando su diversión.

-¿Qué quieres decir?—Jasper le pregunto fingiendo confusión.

-¡Oh, vamos!—dijo Harry empujando un poco a Jasper aun recostado sobre su pecho.

-Hubo cierta especulación, pero nada fuera de lo normal—dijo Jasper con ironía.

Harry rio con diversión. –Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que yo estaría saliendo con alguien que aun asiste a la escuela—

Jasper vio a Harry de manera chistosa, no estaba seguro de si encontraba sus burlas divertidas o no, sin duda era algo nuevo, nadie a su alrededor solía decir cosas por el estilo.

-Ok, ok, ya no diré nada—le dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

-Gracias—le dijo con sequedad.

-Estoy muy cansado—dijo Harry mientras suprimía otro bostezo –Sera un infierno cuando Teddy este aquí—

-¿Puedo quedarme?—pregunto Jasper, no estaba seguro de si Harry lo aceptaría tan pronto.

-Bueno, probablemente no ronques, así que yo diría que si—bromeo Harry mientras otro bostezo se abría camino por sus labios. Quien hubiera pensado que un vampiro podría ser tan inseguro o indeciso. –Iré a la ducha y después a dormir, ¿Deseas otro libro?—

-¿Tienes uno con fotografías y descripciones de otras "criaturas"?—le pregunto.

-Claro, mi primer libro de defensa es así—dijo Harry convocando el libro de su baúl, el cual aún estaba abierto, de lo contrario se habría estrellado contra la tapa. Se lo entrego y añadió. –Puedes venir, si quieres—sabía lo que era estar solo y no era algo que le deseara a alguien.

-Creo que lo haré—dijo Jasper sonriendo, sus ojos ámbar brillaron de una manera que solo significaba problemas.

Harry resoplo ante la mirada antes de irse a duchar, dejando a Jasper para hacer lo que quisiera.


	14. Rosalie

.

.

.

-o-o-o-

Tratare de traducirlo tal cual lo escribió el autor.

Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece… y ya saben el resto.

Historia original de DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan.

-o-o-o-

.

.

.

 **Rosalie**

Harry se despertó con Jasper todavía en su habitación, estaba leyendo otro libro (uno que Harry no le había dado), debió haberse aburrido y por eso tomo otro; bostezo mientras tropezaba con la cama y se dirigía al cuarto de baño para realizar su rutina matutina. -¿Qué es lo que haces normalmente por la noche?—pregunto mientras se duchaba rápidamente, se sorprendió de haber dormido toda la noche sin pesadillas, sin embargo, había tenido la mejor noche de sueños desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Normalmente leo, cazo o solo pienso—dijo Jasper lo suficientemente alto para que Harry lo escuchara.

-¿No iras a casa?—Harry le pregunto mientras salía del baño solo con una toalla para cubrirlo, Jasper sintió su cuerpo volver a la vida al ver a su compañero semidesnudo ante él. Era perfecto, musculoso, pero no demasiado, tenía algunas cicatrices que molestaron a Jasper. Era incapaz de detenerse a sí mismo y se acercó a su compañero, toco la cicatriz que tenía cerca de su corazón, demasiado cerca de su corazón para su gusto.

Harry se estremeció ante el contacto, no solo porque lo tocaba, sino porque su tacto era frio y el acababa de ducharse. Nadie había tocado sus cicatrices antes, ni siquiera la de forma de rayo de su frente. Aunque él no hubiera dejado que eso pasara de todos modos.

-¿Qué paso?—le pregunto mirando la cicatriz de forma curiosa.

-Nada—dijo Harry a la defensiva, aparto la mano de Jasper de su cicatriz.

-Parece algo para mí—dijo Jasper, la sensación de traición y tristeza otra vez provenía de Harry. Definitivamente tenía mucha curiosidad, pero sabía que empujar a Harry para hablar probablemente no sería una buena idea. No lo conocía de mucho tiempo, pero sin duda su terquedad y el amor por su ahijado eran obvios para él.

-Solo déjalo—le dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos, el sentimiento de traición se hizo más evidente.

-Harry…- Jasper suspiro un poco exasperado por lo terco que era, sin embargo, entendía la necesidad de mantener su secreto. Los Cullen sabían buena parte de su pasado, pero no todo. –Voy a dejarlo por ahora—le dijo, dejaría que Harry le contara todo cuando estuviera listo. Ahora estaba aún más desesperado por saber que era lo que había dañado tanto a su compañero, ¿Qué le había pasado?, ¿Quién lo había traicionado?, cuando se enterara sin duda mataría a quien lo hubiera hecho.

-Gracias—dijo Harry con obvio agradecimiento asía Jasper.

Jasper atrajo a su compañero con un abrazo, confortándolo, ¿Cómo pudo alguien hacerle daño?, él era muy leal a sus seres queridos. Deslizo sus manos por el largo cabello de Harry y lo beso con pasión, de nuevo se encendió el deseo que había sentido al ver a Harry con gotas de agua por todo su cuerpo y casi desnudo. Harry respondió con prontitud y entusiasmo, acaricio a Jasper, lo cual provocó un gemido proveniente del vampiro.

-Tengo que apurarme—murmuro Harry sin aliento, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y su pecho subía y bajaba con algo de rapidez. No quería hacer otra cosa que quedarse aquí y disfrutar el tiempo con su… vampiro. Pero por desgracia tenía una panadería que abrir y Jasper una escuela a la cual asistir (pensó con diversión).

-Lo sé—le dijo Jasper murmurando sobre su cuello, donde actualmente había enterrado su nariz. Su compañero olía divino, sin duda, deseaba desesperadamente no asistir a la escuela esta vez. -¿Qué tal si nos quedamos aquí?, podíamos encontrar un mejor uso para nuestro tiempo—le pregunto de manera sugestiva.

Harry rio. –Suena genial, pero solo he abierto un día y no puedo cerrar la panadería—

-Lo sé—le dijo Jasper en voz baja –sin embargo, tenía que intentarlo—sabía que no era posible, pero no había perdido nada por decirlo. Podía sentir el deseo provenir de Harry y ahora le resultaba difícil dejarlo.

-Obviamente—dijo Harry con diversión, convoco su ropa del armario y comenzó a vestirse. Jasper no se perdió ninguno de los movimientos de su compañero, no se necesitaba ser un empático para saber qué es lo que sentía. Muy pronto estuvo vestido, alimentado y en camino asía la panadería.

-o-o-o-

-Vamos, te llevare de nuevo—dijo Harry mientras tomaba las llaves de su coche de debajo del mostrador. La escuela estaba demasiado lejos para que un humano llegara caminando y Harry sabía que ellos deseaban mantener su secreto, ante todo; al igual que él deseaba mantener el suyo. Por lo tanto, no podría simplemente aparecerlo allí o dejar que el corriera hasta la escuela, sin duda era importante que llegara "normalmente".

Jasper lo había visto preparar y colocar los pasteles en el horno, ayudando cuando podía o cuando Harry se lo pedía, el tiempo siempre volaba con rapidez cuando estaban juntos, no importaba que estuvieran haciendo. En poco tiempo fue hora de ir a la "escuela", afortunadamente este era su último año, esta vez no iría a la universidad, no había manera, se alojaría aquí con su compañero, ya sea que a Carlisle le gustara o no.

-No tienes que hacerlo—le dijo sin mucho entusiasmo. Él quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con su compañero, por mucho que lo deseara aun no podía transformarlo. Había estado con los Cullen por demasiado tiempo y era por eso que los sentimientos humanos lo afectaban más, algo que no había sucedido cuando había estado con María. Esa era la única razón por la que se había detenido y no había forzó a su compañero a cambiar, aunque lamentablemente eso no le aria ganar ningún punto.

-Puedes caminar si lo deseas—Harry sonrió mostrando que bromeaba mientras cerraba la tienda. Los pasteles dentro del horno estarían listos para cuando el regresara. –Entonces, ¿Por qué no conduces o es que acaso no tienes un coche?—pregunto Harry mientras se deslizaba dentro de su Ferrari, Jasper, por supuesto, se deslizo dentro también.

-Nunca he tenido una razón para tener uno—dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros, no solía ir a muchos lugares aparte de la escuela o a cazar. Siempre iba acompañado, por lo que uno de sus "hermanos" conducía.

-¿Sabes conducir?—pregunto Harry mientras daba segunda marcha a su coche.

-Por supuesto—rio de forma divertida por la pregunta –Hablando de eso, ¿porque tienes dos coches?—

-Teddy—dijo Harry mientras se detenía por la luz roja, rodo los ojos al notar las miradas sobre su coche. –No quiero llevarlo en este coche, es demasiado joven para sentarse en el asiento de copiloto, así que tome la decisión de uno más… familiar—

-Oh…- dijo Jasper comprendiendo.

-¿Aprenderás algo interesante el día de hoy?—pregunto Harry con curiosidad, él había estudiado hasta la primaria*, no volvería sin duda, pero sería buena idea aprender cosas nuevas, tal vez podría tomar prestados algunos libros de Jasper.

-No—le dijo Jasper –Deje de aprender cosas la tercera vez—

-No es una sorpresa—dijo Harry mientras conducía mas allá de las puertas de la escuela y se estacionaba al lado del Volvo plateado que pertenecía a los Cullen, cosa que se confirmó al verlos salir del coche.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?—pregunto Rosalie de pie frente a su ventana.

Harry arqueo una ceja hacia ella. Con curiosidad salió del coche y se enfrentó a ella impasible, no estaba seguro que pensar sobre los Cullen, Esme era grandiosa, creía que Carlisle no era un gran líder por enviarlos a la escuela, pero ellos eran vampiros con voluntad propia, podían negarse a asistir, así que no podía juzgarlos. Los otros eran más educados o tal vez ya sabían que era lo que quería hablar con él, su curiosidad aumento. Jasper rodeo el coche y lo abrazo por la cintura de manera protectora cuando estuvo a su lado.

-Habla entonces—dijo Harry sin dejar de mirarla.

-No aquí—le dijo ella, vio a su alrededor para probar su punto. Todo el mundo los miraba con evidente curiosidad.

Jasper le gruño, no le gustaba que Rosalie se fuera a alguna parte con su compañero.

-Jazz, voy a estar bien, entra, te veré mas tarde—dijo Harry calmando al vampiro. Rosalie era de su familia, dudaba que lo lastimara y Jasper debía darse cuenta también.

Alice rio desde donde estaba y Edward le dio un cálido abrazo mientras se recargaba sobre un lado de su coche. Emmett como siempre se mantuvo cerca de Rosalie, aunque ahora no la abrazaba como cuando Harry los conoció.

Jasper se inclinó y beso a Harry con pasión, reclamándolo, advirtiéndole a su "hermana" con la mirada. De repente todo el mundo se detuvo y los miro con descaro. Harry rodo los ojos, ahora sin duda, lo llamarían un asalta cunas, una parte de él se preocupaba, ¿acaso podrían arrestarlo?, ¿Jasper aún era considerado un menor?, definitivamente no estaba seguro y necesitaba saber. Harry le hizo un gesto a Rosalie para que entrara a su coche para poder irse. Jasper los observo alejarse hasta que estuvieron completamente fuera de su vista.

.

.

.

Aquí en México se estudia la primaria de los 6 a los 12 años, al terminar se pasa a la secundaria, aclaro por si alguien que no sea de México no lo entiende.


	15. Y al final nos entendemos el uno al otro

.

.

.

-o-o-o-

Tratare de traducirlo tal cual lo escribió el autor.

Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece… y ya saben el resto.

Historia original de DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan.

-o-o-o-

.

.

.

 **Y al final nos entendemos el uno al otro**

Harry conducía en silencio, preguntándose qué demonios quería la rubia de él. Podía ver su reflejo en uno de los espejos del coche, tal vez fuera vanidosa o paranoica, no pudo evitar pensar que sin duda era vanidosa. No pensó en hablar con ella, pero por Jasper le daría una oportunidad, ella era parte de su familia y él no lo privaría de ella, o dios no lo quisiera, asarlo elegir y definitivamente se alejaría de él antes de que eso sucediera. Tal vez, como él nunca tuvo una, creía que la familia siempre debía ser primero. Su madre y padre dieron su último aliento para defenderlo. Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de alejar esos pensamientos, sin duda esos sentimientos no lo agobiaban cuando estaba con Jasper. Sería bueno por fin tener una familia, aunque si no les agradaba… claramente sería un problema.

Rosalie miraba por la ventana asía su propio reflejo, aunque sin verlo en realidad. Sus pensamientos estaban agobiándola, no le gustaba el cambio, de hecho, lo detestaba ya que la hacía sentir emociones que no le agradaban. No podía creer que el compañero de Jasper fuera un humano y peor aún, que no lo haya convertido todavía. Jasper siempre había sido el que tenía menos control debido al tiempo en que tuvo esa otra dieta. Cuando Alice le dijo lo cerca que estuvo Jasper de dejarlos realmente la había sorprendido, al principio no quiso creerle, después de todo ellos habían sido unidos porque creían en las mismas precauciones. Al parecer ahora solo ella pensaba de esa manera ya que Jasper ya había encontrado a su compañero. Al principio la enfureció, pero después de haber pensado las cosas mejor; sintió vergüenza, después de todo ella había esperado desde hacía tiempo a que su "hermano" encontrara a su pareja, para que pudiera ser feliz, especialmente después de que volviera de visitar a Charlotte y Peter, sus amigos más antiguos, incluso más que los Cullen.

Se acercaron a la acera, aparco el coche y ambos se aventuraron dentro de la panadería, Harry se dirigió a verificar la cocción de los pasteles, pero se relajó cuando se dio cuenta que aún le faltaban quince minutos para que estuvieran listos. Sin más que hacer regreso al frente de la tienda, cruzo sus brazos mirando a Rosalie pensativo y sin duda con curiosidad.

-¿Y bien?—le pregunto a ella impaciente.

-Quiero disculparme por la forma en que te trate—le dijo Rosalie viéndose como si le enfermara el hecho de tener que decirle esas palabras.

-Definitivamente no quieres decir eso, sin ánimo de ofender, pero no quiero tus disculpas vacías—dijo Harry, como siempre, decía lo que pensaba y sentía en realidad.

-Lo digo en serio—admitió ella con los dientes apretados.

-¿Deberás?—reflexiono Harry sin dejar de mirarla inquisitivamente –La pregunta es ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?; los otros no se sorprendieron por tu comportamiento, por lo que me lleva a creer que siempre eres así—

Vale él humano era inteligente y Jasper admiraba eso mas que nada. Estaba empezando a ver qué era lo que le gustaba, aunque también le enojaba que él humano simplemente no aceptara su disculpa y sobretodo frotara sal en la herida, definitivamente no le gustaba en absoluto. -¿No puedes aceptar mi disculpa y dejarlo así?- espetó ella

-Pues, si te hace sentir mejor, disculpa aceptada—dijo Harry, su sarcasmo era demasiado evidente.

Rosalie gruño -¡Crece, con un demonio!—dijo entre dientes sin pensarlo demasiado.

-¿Crecer?, ¿Yo?, ¿Cuando tú te quedaste bloqueada en la edad en la que te convirtieron? Y si las cosas no salen como a ti te gusta simplemente haces un berrinche. No sirve de nada tratarte como si realmente tuvieras diecisiete años de edad, ni en la escuela ni en tu casa, nunca te has permitido preocuparte por cosas que les preocupen a otros, asistes a la escuela, después a la universidad, quizás pasas unos años fuera del aquelarre e inicias el proceso de nuevo—

Rosalie se había quedado boquiabierta frente al humano, nunca nadie la había insultado de esa manera, sin embargo, sus palabras penetraron su cabeza dura, si ella hubiera sido humana, definitivamente ahora estaría de un rojo brillante y lo peor de todo era que él tenía razón, durante la mayor parte del tiempo ella actuaba como si aún tuviera diecisiete años.

-Mira, no quise decir eso para ofenderte o al líder de tu aquelarre, es solo lo que he observado. Sé que no suena a una disculpa y no tenía derecho a decirte eso—dijo Harry, era difícil hablar con vampiros que no cambiaban con frecuencia sus expresiones faciales, sin embargo, al parecer ella parecía profundamente conmocionada por sus palabras, aunque no entendía el porqué, ya que seguramente ellos ya se lo habrían mencionado.

-No te hace menos malo—suspiro ella, esta conversación no estaba yendo como lo había previsto.

-Mira, no hace falta que yo les agrade, a ninguno de ustedes, no tienen nada que temer, nunca le pediría a Jasper salir del aquelarre, su lugar esta con ustedes, son su familia y lo entiendo—dijo él en voz baja, pensando que eso era lo que ella temía.

-¡Él lo haría!—Rosalie exploto, la frustración que había estado sintiendo desde que fue arrastrada por Alice hacia el bosque por fin salió.

-¿En serio?, ¿Debo asumir que Alice ha visto algo?—Harry le pregunto.

-Si—afirmo Rosalie, así que él sabía acerca de sus dones también.

-Habría tenido que ser algo drástico para que hiciera eso—dijo él, no podía imagina que tendría que pasar para que Jasper decidiera salir del aquelarre. Él nunca le pediría dejarlos, así que significaba que sería su propia elección. ¿Por qué Rosalie se disculpaba con él? ¿No debería de quedar bien con Jasper?. -¿Por qué te disculpas conmigo?, ¿No deberías estar aclarando las cosas con Jasper?—

-Lo are—dijo Rosalie.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?—Harry le pregunto cambiando el tema. –¿Es porque soy humano?, ¿O porque soy un mago que sabe de la existencia de los vampiros?—

-¡Los Vulturi solo están en busca de una excusa para atacarnos!, a ellos no les importa que seas un mago, ¡Nos mataran a todos!—Rosalie grito.

-Ya veo—dijo Harry mientras se recargaba contra el mostrador –Parece que por fin nos entendemos el uno al otro—ella solo estaba tratando de proteger a su familia y Harry no podía odiarla por eso, sus pensamientos anteriores se confirmaron.

-¿Cómo?—murmuro ella mirando a Harry curiosa, tenía que ser el humano más desconcertante del planeta.

-Entiendo tu preocupación, ¿Qué quieres de mí?, ¿Quieres que deje a Jasper?, ¿Es eso?, ¿Es lo que quieres que pase?—le dijo Harry, por supuesto no dejaría a Jasper por que tuviera miedo, solo existía una razón y esa seria si no funcionaban como pareja, lo cual dudaba, después de todo ellos eran compañeros, almas gemelas podría decirse. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, su pasado era similar, lo que significaba que podían entenderse entre sí de una forma que nadie más podría.

-No—suspiro Rosalie, ella nunca le haría eso a Jasper. Pensó en sí misma y en Emmett, eso le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba siendo egoísta y estúpida. –Vine aquí a disculparme y dejar pasar esto—

-Por la familia—declaro Harry, verdad o no, lo aria por la familia. Finalmente, entendía porque Rosalie habría querido hablar con él.

-Si—dijo ella.

Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba abrir pronto, así que se volvió de nuevo asía Rosalie. –Lo hecho, hecho esta, simplemente deja las cosas así, no tienes que preocuparte por los Vulturi Rosalie, no me quedare de brazos cruzados y dejar que algo les suceda a ustedes. No olvides que no solo soy un humano, sino que un mago también y limpiare el suelo con cualquier persona que amenace a Jasper o a su familia—

Curiosamente había olvidado que él era un mago. -¿Puedes matar a un vampiro?—ella le pregunto, sin saber cómo sentirse respecto a eso.

-Puedo y lo are si alguien amenaza a alguien que amo—dijo Harry, sus ojos verdes brillaban con fuerza mostrando la gravedad de sus palabras, su magia crujía a su alrededor, haciendo que el cabello de Rosalie se erizara. Se sentía bastante agradecida de no haberse hecho enemiga de él, podía sentir el peligro en oleadas, se limitó a asentir lentamente. Tener a Harry en la familia podía llegar a ser bastante rentable, la garantía de saber que el cuidaría a la familia.

-Dile a Jasper que lo veré más tarde—dijo Harry sonriéndole mientras abría su tienda. Rosalie asintió de nuevo pensativa. Ella salió de la tienda y corrió asía la escuela permaneciendo en la sombra de los árboles para evitar ser descubierta. Bueno, definitivamente había conseguido más de lo que esperaba, no quería asistir a la escuela y prefería mil veces ir a casa y pensar todo lo que Harry le había dicho, cada palabra que habían hablado había sido la verdad, le gustara o no. Nadie en general le hablaba de esa manera, ni siquiera Emmett, lo encontraba totalmente refrescante, ¿así fue como Carlisle había encontrado las palabras de Harry?, no había estado presente cuando hablaron, pero Emmett le había contado todo más tarde.

La expresión de Jasper a su regreso fue de absoluto alivio, ella sabía que era una persona difícil, ¿acaso pensó que le aria algo a su pareja?, evito mirar a Jasper mientras entraba a clase dando sus escusas y tomando asiento.

-Él dice que te vera más tarde—susurro Rosalie, ella sabía que tan pronto terminara la clase, un rostro con millones de preguntas estaría frente a ella. Jasper quería saber exactamente qué había pasado.


End file.
